Elspeth's Epic Skyrim Disaster: Book I
by elspethaurilie
Summary: Elspeth Aurilie, born in exile and raised in Bruma, has been working toward her destiny her whole life. Will she find it in Skyrim?
1. Prologue

Frostcraig Spire—7 Sun's Dusk 4E190

_**Oio Naga, Mallari Arana**_

The language was Alyeid, the message Thalmor. There was no doubt in Evangeline's mind as she sat clutching the note and the ring—all that had been recovered when Undilar and Irinde discovered the charred remains of Bedyn Sigeweald's body.

When the shock abated and the feeling returned to her face and hands. When the uncontrollable sobbing and the ugly crying was over. When the wretched screaming was over. She turned to Xeri and simply asked, "Why?"

"You know why," urged Xeri firmly but not without sympathy. Her heart ached for Evangeline, but this was no surprise.

"But why now? And what does this message mean? I thought Thalmor were more articulate than this."

Xeri sat by Evangeline and touched her arm in a rare gesture of affection. She looked at the note, "It's cryptic on purpose of course." She did not want to have this conversation again. "They are just trying to hurt you. As for why now…all I can say is the world is changing. They can feel it. And it scares them."

"I suppose it's time to start this, no? I thought we'd have more time…I thought Bedyn and I would do this together. You don't suppose they are trying to provoke me into doing something?"

Xeri almost laughed but caught herself, "Sera, I am almost certain that they are trying to provoke you into doing something. Something rash. But I know you better than that. Gather your strength. Bring your support here." She paused and then said carefully, "And let me take Elspeth to start her journey."

"I just don't know if I'm ready…ready to let her go…so soon after losing him."

"I know."

Evangeline stood up suddenly and looked sternly at Xeri, "You said that in your vision, Elspeth had a role to play in the healing of the Empire. Doesn't that mean she should stay here with me?"

Xeri took a deep breath. She looked at Evangeline—her face, normally the epitome of fierce stoicism, was frail. She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry."

"She's just a little girl."

"She is more than a little girl. She's exceptional." And she was. Xeri had never known any human with such an aptitude for applied magic at such a young age. "She is a destruction magic prodigy. But she needs more formal training in the other schools. And in combat."

"And you still have the same plan."

"Yes," Xeri said reassuringly, "We'll move to Bruma and I will enroll her in the Temple school. I will help her hone her combat and athletic skills, utilizing the resources of the fighter's guild as they are available."

"And magic?"

"When she has exhausted the Temple curriculum, I will hire a mages guild tutor…." Xeri 's voice trailed off and she looked away.

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"Do you intend to send her to Arcane?"

"Evangeline…we've been over this."

"No, we haven't." The thought of Xeri sending Elspeth to Arcane University enraged her. "You and Bedyn never discussed this with me. All I got were a lot of vague reassurances that you would take care of things. And I believed Bedyn because…because he was her father. And he trusted you."

"And you don't trust me?"

"I want to."

"All right," Xeri took a deep breath. "The truth is that Bedyn had every intention of allowing me to enroll Elspeth at Arcane if and when it was necessary. We both knew that you would feel betrayed by this."

Evangeline looked away from Xeri. She drew her clutched fists to her chest and bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming.

Xeri continued, "But consider it from a strategic perspective. Arch-mage Relamus is a brilliant sorcerer."

Evangeline spun around so fast she nearly fell over. "He's a Thalmor puppet."

"He is. I haven't forgotten. And Elspeth will know that too. However, he and his mages are excellent instructors. She would receive the best education and with me as a mentor—well, she won't forget from where she came. And I will keep her focused on her path. She paused and then said, "You know that I can do this." She looked knowingly at Evangeline.

Evangeline smiled in spite of herself. It was true. As a youth she knew that Bedyn had been fickle and irresponsible. Whatever greatness he had achieved in the fighter's guild and later as a Blade was a result of Xeri's strict mentorship.

"And most important," continued Xeri, "No one would suspect, for even a moment, that any child of yours would study there."

Evangeline lay down and stared at the ceiling from her bed. She was loath to admit it, but she knew Xeri was right. Finally she said, "Runa will be able to contact her family again. And Elspeth will meet children her own age. She could have real friends." She was quiet for a long time. Xeri let her be and when she finally looked back she saw that there were tears in Evangeline's eyes.

Xeri knelt by her, "I know you will miss her terribly."

"I just wish…I wish Nerussa were here. She doesn't know that Bedyn is dead. She doesn't even know that Elspeth exists…all that history just…gone."

Nerussa. Hers was a name that was rarely—if ever—spoken. Xeri was nonplussed for a moment and then all she could say was, "I'm so sorry, sera."

Evangeline sat up very suddenly and began to smooth her dress down. "When will you leave?" Her voice was suddenly chipper.

"Tonight if you will allow. There are storms coming and I would like to arrive in Bruma at dawn."

The thought of saying good-bye to Elspeth that evening took Evangeline's breath away but she was done protesting. She walked over to her dresser and took out a small box. Inside was a ring. It had been a gift to her from Anya, Bedyn's mother. It had been years since she had worn it but it always held a special place in her heart.

She held the ring out to Xeri. "This is a ring that Bedyn's mother gave to me when we were first married. It is enchanted so she's not ready for it yet. But when she is, please give it to Elspeth."

Xeri took the ring and inspected it carefully, "It is stunning. I will be honored to present her with this. Now, I will find Runa and the two of us will gather provisions for the trip."

Evangeline walked slowly out of her room and over to the study where Elspeth as playing a very serious game of chess with Undilar. "Hello dear," she said, trying not to cry. Or vomit, for that matter.

"Hello mother," Elspeth smiled wanly. It was the first time she had seen Elspeth smile in several days. It helped. And then it didn't.

Evangeline excused Undilar and sat down with Elspeth. She took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "Elspeth, do you remember when Papa and I told you that you wouldn't have to live at Frostcraig Spire forever, that you could go with Xeri to one of the cities and attend school."

"Yes. You said that I would go to Cheydinhal and Papa said NO!—that I would go to Chorrol, the city of Stendarr," Elspeth's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her father. She breathed in hard and asked, "Why?"

"It's time. Xeri and Runa are going to take you out of Frostcraig Spire tonight."

"Tonight!" Elspeth exclaimed, "But I don't want to go tonight. Are you coming?"

"No sweet girl," she said, trying not to let the sadness in her voice out, "I have to stay here."

Elspeth burst into tears, "But I don't want to go now!" She jumped out of her chair and threw her arms around Evangeline, sobbing into her chest.

Evangeline stroked her little girl's hair and kissed her head. Even after Elspeth had settled down, she rocked her back and forth. They spent the next couple of hours talking and packing up a few things that Elspeth did not want to leave behind.

When it was time to go, they met Undilar and Irinde in the study and the four of them walked out to the village. Elspeth wasn't even gone and already the Spire seemed quiet and dull. Evangeline felt that even the Dremora looked at little sad as Elspeth passed by them for what would probably be the last time.

The horses were ready and several more mages gathered around to say good-bye. The outpouring of affection held Evangeline up as she watched Runa, Xeri, and Elspeth ride out of the village.

Runa and Xeri paused at the entrance of Frostcraig Village, just past the atronach guardians, and looked at the mountain path ahead. Elspeth was riding with Xeri who nudged her gently and said, "Elspeth, you know that you have to leave the name Sigeweald here, right?"

"Yes, mother told me."

"Have you a new name picked out?" asked Runa, "Or would you just like to be Elspeth, as I am Runa?"

Elspeth smiled, "I would like to be Elspeth Aurilie."

"Ah, that was your grandmother's name," said Runa, "it is a beautiful choice."

"Well, Elspeth Aurilie," said Xeri, "this is where your journey begins."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author note: The first couple of chapters follow game-play fairly closely. But following that, the story becomes more expansive and original. Thank you for taking a moment to read! ~eas**

Elspeth felt the frigid air pierce her exposed skin as she slowly woke up. She tried to bring her hands up to her throbbing head, but the soldiers had bound her arms tightly, so she leaned forward, touched her forehead to her knees and let out a low groan. She looked at her clothes—tattered prison rags. Everything was covered with mud. The soldiers took everything—her sword, her weapons, her money.

From the other side of the cart she could hear someone talking to her. She looked over and saw a youngish blond Nord. His voice was warm and comforting. "Hey you," he said, "you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks," complained the thief, "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you. I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He turned to Elspeth and said, "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here; it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The horse thief's voice was rough and it irritated her head. She gave the thief a hard look and said, "If I agree, will you please stop talking?" Then to the blond one she said, "I am not convinced that the horse thief is my preferred association."

Ralof smiles, "What is your name?"

"Elspeth. You?"

"Ralof. Of Riverwood."

The horse thief gestured to the man sitting next to Elspeth, "And what's with him, huh?" The man was bound, but also gagged.

Ralof took offense to this inquiry and scolded him, "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to the Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

Elspeth turned around to get a closer look. Ulfric Stormcloak? When she left Bruma, Torygg was the High King of Skyrim and Ulfric Stormcloak was a name that started many brawls back at the Tap and Tack. Elspeth tried to ask Ralof to clarify but was interrupted by the horse thief: "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm. You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you? Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

Ralof looked toward the direction the cart was heading and said calmly, "I don't know where we're going but Sovngard awaits."

Elspeth takes a deep breath, "Not for some of us." She looked at Ralof who gave her a sympathetic smile. "Somewhere in Aetherius then," he said reassuringly.

Elspeth looked down at her bound wrists. She tried to cast, but the soldiers must have given her something to drain her Magicka. She closed her eyes. Was this really the end? She thought of Xeri and all those years of training that brought her to this point. This couldn't be the end. She looked up. The horse thief was working himself up into a huge panic. She could hardly blame him but she really wanted him to shut up.

Ralof turned to him and asked, "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" His voice had such a calming quality and she wished he keep talking to her, instead of encouraging the horse thief.

The horse thief was indignant, "Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

Elspeth tried to imagine what a Breton's last thoughts should be. She thought of how disappointed Xeri would be with her. She thought of her mother and realized she couldn't even recall how her mother would react to this predicament. She thought of her father and if he would recognize her now. She thought of Andil. She thought of Runa. A voice interrupted her thoughts, "General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting."

"Good, let's get this over with," another voice, General Tullius presumably, confirmed.

Elspeth knew her mother still had—if not support—then unspoken sympathy within the Legion. She had left her family's name at Frostcraig over ten years ago and had vowed to Xeri that she would not speak it again, until it was safe to do so. But how was her secret keeping her safe now? And would this Tullius spare her anyway?

"Look at him," Ralof was disgusted, "General Tullius, the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this"

Thalmor. Elspeth felt the sickening weight of her own mortality creep in.

"This is Helgen," Ralof continued to talk. "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilof is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

Ralof's voice took the edge of the numbness that had settled in and she swallowed hard against the lump that was forming in her throat. Around them she could hear people gathering to watch, parents shooing their children back inside their homes. The carts pulled up near the center of town, where the headsman was, indeed, waiting. The Imperial soldiers were organizing the prisoners into lines and began calling their names. Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead.

When the horse thief heard his name he screamed, "No! I am not a rebel. You can't do this," and took off running and yelled, "You're not gonna kill me." It was a bold move and one immediately cut short by an arrow to his neck.

"You there!" The Imperial with the list called out, "Step forward. Who are you?"

"My name is Elspeth Aurilie. I'm from Cyrodill."

"You picked a bad time to come to Skyrim, Elspeth." He looked over his list and frowned, "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list"

"Forget the list! She goes to the block."

"By your orders, captain. To whom should we send your remains?"

Xeri had given very specific instructions but this was surely not the introduction she and Runa had planned. She swallowed and croaked, "Lydia. In Whiterun."

"Please follow the captain." He paused and then said, "I'm very sorry."

"I'll bet," Elspeth said sardonically as she moved toward the rest of the prisoners, catching Ralof smiling at her as she passed.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," the general addressed the rebel leader, "Some here in Helgen consider you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power of the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

From the distance came a screech and a howl like nothing Elspeth had ever heard—or for that matter, felt. It wasn't loud but it vibrated in her spine and rumbled in her head.

The next moments were a blur interrupted only by the THWACK of the executioner's axe and her call to the block. She was pushed to her knees. As she turned her head she saw a large winged creature in the sky and felt that rumbling in her head again.

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?" Elspeth could hear General Tullius yelling. The executioner remained undeterred in his task but as he raised his axe the howls and roaring shook the ground and he lost his balance. And then Elspeth saw, clear as day, a dragon land on the tower right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 2

Elspeth tried to stand up but the force of the Dragon's roar pushed her down and she smacked the side of her head against the chopping block. "This is it," she thought and just as she was about to let herself collapse into the dirt, she felt a strong hand dragging her away. Ralof hollered at her as he pulled her up, "Elspeth, get up! The gods won't give us another chance! This way!"

Without looking back, she ran and as she approached the tower, Ralof shoved her forward as he jumped inside and out of the way of a massive chunk of burning stone. Ulfric Stormcloak was there with some other Stormcloak soldiers.

"Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof exclaimed, "What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

"I think that one did," interjected Elspeth.

Ulfric and Ralof both gave her puzzled looks but did not respond as the dragon started howling again. A soldier grabbed her arms and cut through her binds. She rubbed her wrists but before she could thank him Ulfric started barking orders, "We need to move now."

They followed Ralof up the tower but before they made it even half way up the spiraling staircase the dragon's head came crashing through the wall. She stumbled backward, grabbing at Ralof, who was crouching into the steps. He pushed her forward and they both ran up to inspect the hole.

Ralof looked her over and shouted, "Are you okay? Can you keep moving?"

"Yes!"

He turned around and pointed to what used to be the center of Helgen, "See that inn on the other side. Jump through the roof and keep going."

She was nervous about the prospect of going alone and asked, "Are you coming with me?"

"Just go! We'll follow when we can!"

Elspeth took a deep breath and jumped. She made her way through the inn and found a pair of Imperial soldiers coaxing a little boy to them as the dragon dropped to the ground. She held her breath and didn't release it until the little boy made it into the arms of one of the men.

"Gods, everyone get back." It was the soldier with the list. "Still alive Elspeth? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar."

Elspeth followed Hadvar around the burning village. There were fires and stones and burning bodies and screaming villagers everywhere. Chaos reigned. For a moment Elspeth chuckled at the thought of a defense and wondered if she would find Ralof again.

"Stay close to the wall," yelled Hadvar.

At that moment, the dragon swooped down. She felt the edge of its wing brush against her head and for some reason that frightened her more than anything else. She froze in her tracks, paralyzed with terror.

"Elspeth!" Hadvar had gotten ahead of her. She shook herself out of her fear-induced torpidity and when she caught up to him she could hear him yelling, "Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way."

"Ralof!" Elspeth screamed. She was so very happy see him.

"We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time."

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngard. Come this way Elspeth!"

"Elspeth!" Ralof yelled, "Into the keep!"

She threw Hadvar a look of disgust and followed Ralof. Inside the keep she tried to catch her breath while he leaned over the body of a dead Stormcloak soldier.

"We'll meet in Sovngard, brother."

She looked around, unsure of what to say.

"That thing was a dragon," said Ralof, "Just like the children's stories and legends. The harbinger of the End Times."

"If you say so. Where do we go now?"

"We'd better get moving. You should take Gunjar's gear; he won't be needing it anymore."

Gunjar's armor matched Ralof's. She took his cuirass, boots, and gauntlets and put them on as fast as possible. Everything was much too big. Ralof looked at her and laughed.

"Let me help you with that." He adjusted one of the straps and said, "That will have to do for now. My, but you are a tiny thing. Give his axe a few swings—and try not to fall over. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here."

Elspeth rolled her eyes and picked up Gunjar's battle axe. Although she had considerable training with many weapons, the axe felt foreign and awkward in her hand—quite different from the sword to which she was so accustomed.

"Both gates are locked," said Ralof.

"So, we're trapped in here?"

"Could be, for now."

They heard noises and shouting. Ralof turned to her, "It's the Imperials, take cover!"

Ralof and Elspeth crouched just outside of the door and Ralof attacked the first soldier to come through: "Death to the Empire!" The second soldier went to help and Elspeth attacked him from behind. Ralof took care of the first and darted over to her. He was surprised to see her cut down the second soldier quickly and easily.

"Well, would you look at that? That's quite an arm you've got there."

They took what they could from the soldiers, including the captain's sword, which was far more comfortable and familiar in Elspeth's hand. They moved through the keep and found the storage room, which was a veritable treasure trove of potions and other supplies. Elspeth grabbed a satchel and filled it with elixirs for health, stamina, and magicka. She drank one of those and felt her casting energy return. She took lock picks, bandaging cloth, healing balm, and even some apples. And best of all, in the armory closet, she found a pair of boots that fit. She wasn't thrilled to be wearing Legion armor, but it would be worth it to be able run without clunky oversized boots slowing her down.

They continued to make their way through the keep. In a torture room they rescued a couple of Stormcloak soldiers, Ólena and Holti. For a while it looked like the Imperials had cleared out until they reached the entrance to a large open room, where at least 15 Imperials had gathered. Panic settled into Ólena's face as she whispered, "We can't take them all."

Ralof and Holti tried to come up with a strategy. It did look hopeless. Elspeth pushed her way past Ralof and looked into the room. She scanned the floor and walls, ignoring the soldiers. When she saw what she was looking for she smiled and turned toward Ralof and the others and whispered, "Get back!"

Ólena and Holti stepped back but Ralof was reluctant, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ralof, shut up and get back. I'll take care of this. I've got a spell—"

"If you think I'm going to let you do something stupid—"

"Fine, don't get back." Elspeth darted back to the door with Ralof at her heels. With her left hand she cast, in rapid succession, a series of fireballs toward the floor where she had spotted a puddle of lantern oil and then around the rest of the room. The room lit up and exploded. Elspeth, however, didn't watch; she turned around and pushed Ralof to the ground, covering him as best as she could.

She pulled him up, "Are you okay? Did you get burned?"

Ralof just looked at her wide-eyed and speechless.

"Come on!" said Ólena and the four of them pushed through the room, trying to avoid the smoldering bodies and looking for a way out through the lingering smoke. Ralof ran ahead and found a drawbridge handle and called over to them, "Let's see where this goes." As he and Elspeth made their way across the bridge, they heard the dragon howling and screeching again and suddenly the wall around the bridge collapsed.

"Damn," said Ralof, "That dragon doesn't give up easy."

"Legends seldom do," said Elspeth. "Well, we're not going back that way now. What about the others?"

"They'll have to find another way," said Ralof, "we'd better push on."

The bridge led to an enormous cave. They kept running, cave was fairly well lit from above but they took many wrong turns along the way. Elspeth's optimism and energy were starting to fade rapidly when they turned a corner and found a brightly lit path.

Ralof clapped her on the back, "That looks like the way out. I knew we'd make it. Let's go." His enthusiasm was almost child-like and it made Elspeth smile

The end of the path opened into a beautiful forested area. The air was cool and Elspeth saw snow on the mountain caps to the north. She gasped in delight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." And it was. This. This was the Skyrim of Runa's stories.

"Wait!" She shouted. She felt that now very familiar rumble. They looked up to see the dragon flying off into the distance.

"It looks like he's gone for good this time," said Ralof.

Elsepth had a feeling that "gone for good" was not quite accurate, but they were safe for now. She breathed cool air in deeply and with her energy renewed skipped forward, following Ralof down the path.


	4. Chapter 3

"I need to get to Whiterun."

"You'll want to change your armor if you're heading that way," Ralof advised. "My sister runs the mill up in Riverwood. I'm sure she'll help you out."

"Are you hungry?" Elspeth was rummaging through her satchel. The stamina elixers had replenished her energy somewhat, but did nothing for the severe hunger pangs that were sticking her in the gut.

"Hungry?" asked Ralof, "Sure, I guess. Do you have more stamina elixir?"

"Better. I have apples." She said as she held one out to him, "I took them from the keep."

Ralof took the apple and smiled warmly, "You're pretty resourceful, aren't you?"

"Well, I try."

"You did good Elspeth. Very good."

"Thank you. Is Riverwood far?"

"Not too far, it's right on this road. If we hurry, we'll get there tonight."

But they didn't hurry and not for lack of trying. Both had underestimated how exhausted and weary they were and every time they tried running along, they keeled over, gasping, and gagging within moments. Finally, they settled down to a slow but even pace. The journey would take them time twice as long as Ralof anticipated, but he kept her alert with stories. He told her how Ulfric bested High King Torygg in a duel fought in the traditional "old Nord way," which gave him a legitimate claim to the throne. He talked about his family and how they had founded Riverwood many generations ago. He didn't ask her a lot of questions, which was nice.

As they walked along he showed her various landmarks, including the Guardian Stones, three of the ancient, magic stones that dot Skyrim's landscape: the Thief Stone, the Mage Stone, and the Warrior Stone. Ralof urged her to touch and activate one. She was not unfamiliar with such stones; Cyrodill had plenty of Doomstones and Runestones. Those were familiar. Magic in Skyrim, however, was new to her and she approached the stones with nervous anticipation.

As she moved closer to them she could feel vibration and hear humming—each stone had a unique sound and quiver as they drew in and dispersed the very essence of magic from within and throughout the atmosphere. Indeed, these were powerful stones. She examined each stone carefully. "I've been training to be a battlemage since I was 10 years old."

"Started young. That explains a lot," Ralof said, clearly impressed.

She paused at the Mage stone. "I'm a Breton. The magic, it's in our blood, you know? It should be an obvious choice. But after what we saw today, I think this is the one," she turned to the Warrior Stone and activated it. Bright light from the stone shot into the sky and Elspeth felt increased strength in her blood.

"Warrior, good!" said Ralof, "Those stars will guide you to honor and glory."

"I hope so."

"I'm really glad you decided to come with me, Elspeth," said Ralof. His tone was slightly less lighthearted and more serious now.

"I'm glad I came with you too," she said. His comment warmed her heart but not wanting to become weepy, she turned to more pragmatic matters. "I am not convinced the Imperials wouldn't have arrested me again had I gone with Hadvar."

"I don't understand why they arrested you in the first place. You were just _passing through_ after crossing the border. Really?" Ralof sounded skeptical.

"I was trying to avoid getting hurt. Maybe they thought I was spying? Anyway, some soldier grabbed me from behind. I couldn't see and I turned around and hit him. I doubt I did much damage though. That's all I remember. Then I woke up in rags. They took everything. My sword. My money. My armor. Maybe they didn't want witnesses. But they brought us to Helgen for a public execution so I just….I just don't know." She really wanted to stop thinking about it. Nothing the Empire did made sense to her anyway.

"Thugs." The anger in Ralof's voice was clear, although he seemed to be making an attempt to keep it behind his clenched teeth. "All of them."

Elspeth understood but really hated seeing anger in his otherwise gentle face, so she kept talking, "I really liked that armor. And now I'm stuck in a land full of giant people, where they probably don't even _make_ armor in my size. I'm going to have to find some little girl who will trade her armor for a taffy treat."

Ralof laughed in spite of himself and they walked along some more, now in a weary but comfortable silence. The sun was rising and when they reached Riverwood morning had broken completely. The town was quiet and the residents were going about their business as if unaware of the havoc that was wrecked in the adjacent hold the day before. Ralof approached a slender woman coming down the road.

"Gerdur!" he called out to her.

"Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you. But is it safe for you to be here?" She sounded terrified.

"Gerdur, I'm fine. At least for now."

"Are you hurt? What happened?" She turned to Elspeth and asked, "And who is this? One of your comrades?"

"Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact. This is Elspeth."

Elspeth smiled at Gerdur, "I am so pleased to meet you and would not be here either, if not for your brother."

Ralof suggested talking somewhere private and they made their way off the road to a small clearing by the river, out from eyeshot of the center of town. Gerdur collected her husband, Hod, along the way and a young boy came bounding after them.

"Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"

Ralof chuckled at his young nephew while Gerdur instructed her son to stay by the road and alert them of any imperials. Elspeth and Ralof sat down on a tree trunk. While Ralof filled his sister in on the previous days' events, Elspeth struggled to keep her eyes open. Finally, she let herself lean over onto his shoulder to doze as he described the ambush.

"….and that was two days ago."

Elspeth shot up suddenly and interjected, "The ambush was two days ago? Are you joking?"

"No. Elspeth, what's wrong?"

"So, how long was I out?!" Elspeth felt sick. She covered her face and lay down on the stump. Gurder and Hod looked at each other and then at Ralof, who touched Elspeth on the shoulder and asked quietly, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." But she really wasn't. The magnitude of what she had been through was starting to sink in. She felt her eyes fill with tears and she did not want to cry in front of everyone. "Please…just let me lie here for a moment."

"Well okay….," said Ralof. He continued to tell the story of Ulfric's capture and execution attempt. The disgust that Gerdur displayed with respect to the Imperials was somehow reassuring and cheered Elspeth up—or at least, kept her from bursting into tears. By the time Ralof got to the dragon attack, Elspeth was feeling a little better.

Gerdur and Hod were more than happy to let Ralof and Elspeth stay in their home. Gerdur asked Elspeth if she wouldn't mind taking a message to the Jarl requesting guards since Riverwood was currently defenseless against a dragon. She even offered a cuirass for Elspeth to wear, instead of the Stormcloak armor. At this point, Elspeth was so overwhelmed by their kindness and generosity that she was happy to do anything for them. She stood up to thank them and was so tired and weary that she fell forward. Hod helped her up and she smiled wanly at him and at Gerdur.

"You need to eat something," said Hod, who was quite concerned about Elspeth's condition at this point. He led them to their home and Ralof said to Elspeth, "I told you my sister would help us."

"She's lovely. Ralof, I feel terrible."

"You'll feel better with some food in you," said Hod, "What brings you to Skyrim, Elspeth?"

"I was hired by some fat-cat noble to find someone to help settle a property issue in Kvatch. The last location I have for him is Winterhold." This was huge lie. Her "story" was supposed to be simple and unremarkable. She continued, "I'll be heading up there soon, but I've a friend I'm meeting in Whiterun first." At least that was true.

"You should come to Windhelm when you're done with that and join the fight to free Skyrim. You saw the true face of the Empire"

Elspeth smirked and said, "I'll give it some thought." Although she had no intention of joining any rebellion, she began to realize that she would, in fact, be giving Skyrim's civil war a lot of thought.

When they arrived at Gerdur and Hod's home, Elspeth became painfully aware of how dirty she looked. "Is there a tap?" she asked, "I really need to wash."

"Yes, you do!" agreed Ralof.

Hod scowled at him and directed her to an attached wash room in the back.

When she returned to the dining area, Ralof was drinking something and Hod was heating food in the cooking pot. He handed her a bottle of mead.

"Ah," said Ralof, "That's better."

"Such a pretty face!" exclaimed Hod.

"For a Breton."

Elspeth playfully punched Ralof in the arm and sat down. She started to count the coin she looted from the soldiers and offered half to Ralof who shook his head and whispered, "My sister will give me enough coin to get back to Windhelm. Keep it. You'll need it."

They devoured the stew and went through several bottles of mead. "Help yourself to more if you'd like," Hod offered. "Elspeth, you should sleep. You look really run down." He sounded genuinely concerned.

"I can't. If I lie down I am going to sleep for another two days and you're not going to be able to wake me up. If you want me to speak to the Jarl, I'll need to leave soon."

"Very well. Let me get you some things." He left and returned with a leather cuirass and some food wrapped in paper. "This is some old armor we have. No one wears it here—well Frodnar when he's playing warrior games—so keep it as long as you need. And here's some extra food for your trip."

"Thank you…thank you so much," Elspeth was, again, struggling not to cry.

"I'm going to head back to the mill. Elspeth, keep the key to the house and stop in if you need a place."  
She smiled, "I will." She took the cuirass to the back of the room and quickly changed out of the Stormcloak armor. Truth be told, regardless of her stance on Skyrim's political problems, she was a little sad to remove it. Taking it off and laying it on the floor, she felt as if she was losing something—in particular, the fellowship she'd found with Ralof. She knew that wasn't true, that the bonds of friendship that were meant to last were made of tougher stuff. But it still didn't feel good. She returned to him and said, "Well this is better. Ralof, I need to leave now. If I don't, I won't have the energy later."

"Well okay." He stood up and smiled, "Thank you again. I am serious when I say that I owe you my life. I hope to see you in Windhelm. You are a very capable fighter and I will vouch for you any time." He put out his hand.

Elspeth looked at his outstretched hand and then back up at him. As she threw her arms around him, she wondered if she would ever see another face as sweet as his in all of Skyrim, "Oh gods Ralof, I have no idea what to say to you."

Ralof laughed and hugged her tightly, "Well, say nothing now and find me in Windhelm when you figure it out." He kissed her on the cheek, "Good-bye tiny warrior. Talos guide you."

"Until we meet again, Ralof," she whispered.


	5. Analepsis A

"Tell me again why I should turn one of my court's housecarls over to you."

"I believe the details were outlined in the correspondence you received."

"They were. And now I want you to hear it from you." Jarl Balgruuf the Greater had been so very pleased to hear from Runa, a woman whose family's history in Whiterun rivaled those of the Great Clans Battle-Born and Grey Mane. He did not, however, trust the Dunmer woman who came to confirm the request. Although, he might have felt slightly more generous if her follow up had not come on the same day he received yet another request from General Tullius to garrison Imperial soldiers in his hold.

Xeri took a deep breath, "I am releasing one of my charges to Skyrim shortly. Her task here could be quite dangerous. And this is a young woman who hasn't known much more in her life than a rigorous training and academic schedule. I'd like her to have someone who can help her navigate customs, culture, and," she paused for a moment, "politics."

"Huh. And this _individual_ she is looking for is not a criminal, right? This doesn't involve a bounty, does it? If it does, I can make a lot of trouble for you, and this charge of yours."

"This individual is most certainly not a criminal," said Xeri, reassuringly.

Balgruuf turned to his steward and said, "Proventus, what is your opinion of this request?"

Proventus looked carefully at Xeri, "I don't think you should rush into a decision, my lord. I can only advise caution…."

"Right. And what about you, Irileth?" said Balgruuf to his own housecarl.

Whatever Dunmeri solidarity Xeri hoped to achieve with Irileth was quickly quashed: "I think it's a terrible idea. We cannot afford to lose good fighters, especially now." She glared at Xeri with an intensity she hoped would force her out of and away from Dragonsreach forever. Then she asked, "Are there are no other warriors in all of Skyrim you could hire for this?"

"I need someone I can trust. This charge is family." However, the notion of leaving Dragonsreach and heading over to Jorrvaskr to meet the Companions was starting to appeal to her.

The room was quiet for a moment. Balgruuf was shifting in his throne now, his agitation obvious, and asked, "You raised this girl?"

Xeri couldn't tell if she was wearing him down or making him angry so she considered this question carefully, believing that it might make a difference, "Runa raised her. I merely trained her."

"Indeed," Balgruuf said, "And Lydia, how do you feel about this?" His voice was noticeably softer when he addressed her.

"I am bound to your service, my Jarl," she responded, "But, as this is a matter of familial duty, it is one I am feeling compelled to fulfill."

"I understand that. Your family has a long history in Whiterun. I would be remiss in my duty as a Nord to deny this request, even if, as Jarl, I must take care not to lose valued members of the court." He let out a sigh and said, "Very well, Lydia, I release you from your duties as housecarl. When the task at hand is complete, and as long as you and Runa's charge maintain the integrity of this court, I will welcome you back to my service."

"Of course, my Jarl," said Lydia.

Xeri spoke up, "She won't be any trouble. And perhaps one day, she will be of some use to you."

"It would probably be best if she just went about her business quickly and quietly. Now, if you don't mind, I have a city to keep."

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf," Xeri said and nodded as she and Lydia quietly turned and left Dragonsreach.

Outside they walked quietly through the marketplace back to Breezehome. Once they were safely inside the house Xeri said, "I didn't think it would be that difficult. Runa said that Balgruuf was fair and of good humor."

"He is." Lydia put some water in the kettle and sat down at the table opposite of Xeri. She continued, "He never had any intention of denying the request. My mother caught all of his babies and saved the youngest one's life when he was just a wee bairn. He's always felt beholden to my family. And Runa was, or for that matter, _is_ well liked and respected in Whiterun."

"I don't understand then, why he felt the need to scrutinize us—me, so heavily."

"That wasn't heavy. At least, not for him. For one thing, he didn't require that you divulge any information on the so-called quest."

"I suppose. He was irritable, however."

"Skyrim's civil war has been intensifying and the political situation is delicate. The Empire has been putting a lot of pressure on him. They want to station Legionnaires but he doesn't want to give the impression of martial law or do anything that might provoke Jarl Ulfric." Lydia stood up to prepare the tea. "It hasn't been easy for him." She paused and said, "I'm sure he feels compelled to assert authority wherever he can." She considered her next statement carefully, "You, of all people, should understand that." She handed Xeri a cup of tea.

Xeri sipped her tea quietly. "Yes," she agreed, "I do understand." She looked around Breezehome and smiled. It was a small house but it felt warm and safe and, most important, it felt like a home. After a few moments she asked, "Did you really save all of Runa's correspondence?"

"I did." Lydia went to a small room off to the side and returned with a stack of letters, which she handed to Xeri.

"Do you mind?" Xeri asked.

"Not at all."

For the next couple of hours Xeri pored over Runa's letters, smiling and making occasional comments such as "brilliant" and "lovely," under her breath. When she finished she looked at Lydia, "Everything is in here. She just changed a couple of names and locations. It is as if she had a strategy in mind from the beginning. Who knew that she was such a tactical genius?"

"I am sure she just wanted to keep everyone safe while maintaining contact with us."

"Of course. Still, the details of these letters are just, well…anyway, I don't think there is anything I need to tell you that you don't already know. Do you have any questions for me?"

"With all due respect Xeri, if Elspeth has been training for so long, why does she need me to protect her?"

Xeri sighed and looked into her empty tea cup, "It's not protection she needs…."


	6. Chapter 4

She should have taken a nap.

To be sure, the journey to Whiterun started well enough. The food and rest at Gurder and Hod's had energized her and after she stocked up on elixirs at the Riverwood Trader she made her way up the north road. The weather was clear and cool and she walked steadily, knowing she had to make good time but not wear herself down. Indeed, it wasn't long before she felt weary but she pressed on, quietly singing to distract from the pain in her legs and the heavy feeling in her chest.

_Aw! Come now, I'll sing you a song,  
'Tis a song of right merry intent,  
Concerning a silly old man,  
Who went for to pay his rent,  
Singing, Too-ra-la-loo-ra-loo._

She heard the wolves before she saw them and guessed, correctly, that there were three. It had been a long time since a pack of wolves had given her trouble. Bears and saber cats could sometimes be a challenge—particularly if they took her by surprise. But she was not surprised, she was exhausted and it took her longer than usual to kill them. In the end she was heavily scratched and the last one bit her on the arm before she was able to stick him in the throat.

_And as this here silly old man,  
Was riding along the lane,  
A Gentleman thief overtook him,  
Saying 'Well over-taken old man.'_

The bite on her arm was easily healed with a spell but the attack had taken a lot out of her. Her muscles were quivering and before long, she was literally crawling on her hands and knees along the road—exhausted but still determined in her quest. She had gone through the bread and cheese that Hod had packed for her and three full bottles of stamina elixir before she realized that she was likely too far gone for potions and food. She needed sleep and she needed it now. She pushed along until she found a small patch of grass just off the road. She lay down and curled her knees up to her chest and continued to sing quietly:

_And as this here silly old man,  
Was riding along the lane,  
A Gentleman thief overtook him,  
Saying 'Well—_

When she heard voices coming up the road she gasped and immediately stopped singing and shut her eyes, cursing the gods that she had not learned more illusion spells. If they didn't look downward, they might not see her.

"So why'd you join the Legion?"

"My father was a Legionnaire, and his before him. I guess I never considered doing anything else."

Their voices lowered to murmuring but Elspeth could hear them shuffling around very close. Then she felt the brunt of a boot softly nudging her leg. She opened her eyes slowly. Three legionnaires and a Stormcloak prisoner were standing in front of her. Elspeth craned her neck to see if the prisoner was Ralof. When she saw that it wasn't, she breathed a sigh of relief and put her head back down.

"Svend, she seems to be alive. Can we get moving now? If we're late to the camp the legate's gonna have our asses on the spit roast tonight."

The soldier who had nudged her leg knelt by her and asked if she was okay. As she shook her head no, he looked her over. When he saw the standard leather armor, the legion issued boots, and the bracers that looked suspiciously identical to the ones being worn by their prisoner, he paused and then said to his comrades, "Go ahead. I'll catch up."

The soldier concerned about the spit roast frowned and reiterated that their orders were to return with the prisoner together. Svend was unmoved by this and said, "I think my oath as a healer trumps my Legion orders."

The third soldier laughed, "A couple of lessons at the temple and he reckons himself a healer."

Spit roast continued to glare, but Svend remained undeterred. Finally, after a few moments, the other soldiers left without further comment. Svend sat Elspeth up and asked where she was hurt. When Elspeth tried to respond, she found it difficult to move her mouth—her jaw muscles had also weakened. She shook her head and tried to lie back down but he wouldn't let her.

"Hey," he said, "stay with me. Were you bitten or scratched by a wolf?"

Elspeth nodded her head and gestured to her arm, which, although mostly healed, was still caked with blood.

"You have rockjoint," he said and dug into his bag. He offered her a bottle of cure disease elixir. She took the bottle but she was so weak that he had to open and administer it for her. After a few moments she could feel her strength recovering. Svend helped her up and eased her back on to the road.

"Were you headed to Whiterun?" he asked. He was still holding on to her arm.

Elspeth was frightened. His grip was firm, but not hard. Did he intend to lead her to his camp or merely see her back on her way? She thought of pulling away but she was far too weak still to run or fight if his intent was to arrest her. She looked up at him, searching for something in his face that would either put her mind at ease or prepare her for something awful. She found neither. His face was emblematic of Nord stoicism, which was only reinforced by the Legion armor.

"Were you headed to Whiterun?" he asked again. His tone was moving from concern to impatience.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, I was just…I'm very tired."

"I wouldn't have guessed," he said, smirking, which put her at ease somewhat. "Whiterun isn't far. Come with me, I will walk you to the bridge by Honningbrew Meadery. You can see Whiterun from there."

Elspeth bowed her head in thanks; at this point a smile was entirely too much effort. Svend, unlike Ralof, was not a talker and the silence aggravated the pain in her body, which was inching closer and closer to unbearable. She continued with her song:

_What well over-taken, do'y say?'  
'Yes well over-taken' quoth he.  
'No, no' said the silly old man  
'I don't want thy company.'_

Svend looked at her and shook his head. She ignored him. As a child, both Runa and Xeri insisted on teaching her music in addition to magic, combat, and academics. For a long time Elspeth believed that this was merely an attempt by Runa to broaden her interests and give her something other than her battlemage training on which to focus. Later, when Xeri left her alone for the first time in the Jerall mountains, Elspeth understood that singing was no mere distraction from her usual training fare. For a long time, the songs were the only things that sustained her on those long treks through the mountains. And she knew so many: Colovian romance ballads, drinking songs from Bruma, Nibenay Valley folk songs. And when stealth was needed, she could always play Alik'rian war chants over and over in her head.

Soon enough they turned a corner and Elspeth saw a large building on her left near a bridge. There were several men wearing what appeared to be Stormcloak armor but with yellow sashes. Svend waved one of them over and asked if someone would be heading to town. And within a few moments she found herself in the company of Toki, one of Whiterun's guards. He was very happy to be off duty and all the more excited now to be walking with "a very pretty lady." He had a large, toothy grin and seemed friendly, but apart from that initial compliment, he was not terribly talkative. However, when Elspeth began to sing, his face lit up and he joined her in several rousing verses.

_He that will not merry, merry be  
With a gen'rous bowl and toast,  
May he in Bruma be shut up  
And bound unto a post.  
Let him be merry, merry there  
And we will be merry, merry here  
For who can know where we may go  
To be merry another year, brave boys,  
To be merry another year._

It was dark when they reached Whiterun; Toki the Guard directed her to Breezehome and as she approached, it was all she could do not to collapse at the door. She knocked and almost immediately the door opened and a stunning raven-haired woman answered. "Hello!" she exclaimed, "You must be Elspeth. Come in! I'm Lydia. I was starting to think you weren't going to arrive."

"Thank you, you weren't the only one."

"You look so tired. Let me get you some tea." Lydia guided Elspeth toward the chairs. "Are you hurt?"

"A little, yeah."

Lydia scrambled about and poured a cup of tea. She handed it to Elspeth who grasped it and immediately took a gulp of the scalding liquid. She looked around. The house was warm and comfortable, much like Runa.

Lydia took the chair next to her, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm everything. I need to eat. I need to sleep. I need to see the Jarl."

"The Jarl?"

"I need to ask him to send guards to Riverwood."

"Is there a problem in Riverwood?"

"A dragon attacked Helgen and they are defenseless."

"A dragon?" Lydia's eyes grew wide. "A real dragon?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes," Elspeth confirmed.

"Well, I'll take you to Dragonsreach right away. Let's go."

Together they left Breezehome and made their way across town to Dragonsreach, the home of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. The ornate wooden palace astonished Elspeth and she found it somehow both grand and welcoming. She had spent time in Castle Bruma but was never impressed by its stone features, which always struck her as cold and inhospitable. But here she was awed by the tall, wooden curves and felt taken in by the warm fire that burned between the long tables that flanked the throne room.

Before they reached the Jarl, a Dunmer woman approached them and said sternly, "Lydia! What is the meaning of this interruption," and then gesturing toward Elspeth, "the Jarl is not receiving visitors."

"Irileth, this is Elspeth, she has information about a dragon attack in Helgen and a request from Riverwood," explained Lydia.

Irileth turned to Elspeth, "As housecarl, my job is to deal with all the dangers to the Jarl and his people. So, you have my attention. Now, explain yourself."

"On my way through Helgen, a dragon attacked and destroyed it. I made it out and was directed to Riverwood, where I was asked to come here and request protection from the Jarl."

"You we were in Helgen when it was attacked? The Jarl will want speak to you personally. Approach." Irileth turned to the Jarl, "Jarl Balgruuf, this is Elspeth. She has information from Helgen and Riverwood."

"So," said Balgruuf, "You saw this dragon?"

"Yes. The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked."

"By Ysmir, Irileth was right," exclaimed Blagruuf, "tell me more!"

"There isn't much to tell, really. The dragon completely destroyed Helgen. It was chaos. I only remember running. A bunch of soldiers tried to escape through the keep, but only two of us made it out." Elspeth hesitated at this but continued, "I don't remember the other soldier's name but he pointed me to Riverwood. I met a woman named Gerdur there and her husband. They asked that I bring a request for protection." It stung Elspeth's heart to lie about her friend, but guessed it was probably better not to divulge his name or his status as a Stormcloak.

Balgruuf turned to his steward and said harshly, "What do you say now? Should we continue to trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?"

"My lord," said Irileth, "we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…."

The steward interjected, "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as provocation. He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not…."

"Enough!" said Balgruuf, "I'll not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once!"

Irileth nodded and said, "Yes my Jarl."

The steward's stance perplexed Elspeth. Why on Nirn would sending guards after a _dragon attack_ be viewed as a provocation? She looked over toward Proventus and asked, "Isn't Helgen part of Falkreath hold?"

"Yes, it is. Why?" He looked at her quizzically.

Elspeth turned to Balgruuf, "If the Jarl views your troops as a provocation after one of his towns was just leveled by a dragon…" she paused and continued, "maybe you should attack him on principle."

Behind her Lydia was cringing. That must be what Xeri was talking about.

Much to Lydia's relief, however, Balgruuf gave a hearty laugh and said, "I like this one. You don't stand on ceremony, do you?"

Elspeth smirked, "Not on so little sleep," she said, and then apologetically, "I meant no disrespect."

Balgruuf smiled and waved her apology away and said, "Thank you for coming to me. You've done Whiterun a service and I won't forget it. Proventus will provide you with recompense for your work. Will you be in the city for long? I may want to call upon you again, for details on the dragon attack."

"Of course. I will be in the city for several days at least."

Proventus brought Elspeth some coin and put her name and skill class in his register. When that was taken care of, she and Lydia turned and left Dragonsreach.

"So," said Irileth after they were out of earshot, "that is Runa's charge. I'm impressed she made it out of Helgen alive. What do you think my lord?"

Balgruuf cocked his head and replied, "I thought she would be taller."


	7. Chapter 5

"Well done!" said Lydia when they were outside of Dragonsreach, "Not even an hour in Whiterun and you're already on the Jarl's payroll."

"Is that a good thing?" Elspeth was skeptical although pleased to have made some coin. Xeri had seemed unimpressed by Jarl Balgruuf, but then, Xeri was unimpressed by most people.

"Yes. He's a good Jarl, if overcautious at times." They walked down the steps toward the Gildergreen. "Are you hungry or do you just want to go home and sleep?"

Elspeth considered this and wondered if it would be presumptuous to ask Lydia if she would feed her while she slept: "I'm exhausted. But I know from experience that if I go to sleep this hungry, I'll regret it."

"We'll go to the Bannered Mare," said Lydia and gestured toward town. "So, you were there when they were going to execute Ulfric Stormcloak? Was that…exciting?" Lydia's eyes were wide with curiosity.

In the aftermath of having escaped a dragon as well the Imperial army's headsman, Elspeth hadn't really considered the political significance of what she had experienced in Helgen or if anyone would care that she had sat next to Skyrim's most divisive political figure on the way to his—nay, their—execution. So, she thought about the question and wondered if exciting could possible describe her feelings—most of which, at this point, were not fully formed or understood. Finally, she said, "Well, it wasn't nearly as exciting as being there for my own execution."

Lydia nodded along and then stopped suddenly, "Wait! What? Your execution? What are you talking about?"

Elspeth turned and said, "I was there when they captured the Stormcloaks. I was trying to stay out of the way but they arrested me too. They didn't ask me any questions. They just took us all to the block."

"Oh my goodness!" Lydia was shocked, "I'm so sorry. Are you—I don't know what to say."

"I'm fine now. Really." She wasn't exactly fine but the look of distress on Lydia's face was too much to bear. "I should probably tell you that the soldier who helped me out of Riverwood was a Stormcloak. I wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for him." Elspeth looked away, unsure of how Lydia would react to this. Runa hadn't indicated Lydia's political inclinations in their discussions but the impression she'd gotten from Gerdur was that Whiterun implicitly, if not explicitly, favored the Imperials.

"Of course!" She smiled warmly, "I'm just so glad you're here—I'm grateful to anyone who helped you."

Elspeth felt a sudden rush of relief upon hearing this. As they walked along, Lydia indicated various houses in the city, in particular those of the clans Battle Born and Grey Mane, families with long, long histories in Whiterun. They had been close friends for a long time and were now torn apart, having taken different sides in the war. The Battle Borns favored the Imperials and the Grey Manes, the Stormcloaks. As children, Lydia and their daughters, Alfhild Battle Born and Olfina Grey Mane, were inseparable. When the division between the families became bitter, Lydia tried to maintain friendships with both. However, since it had been the Battle Borns who took Lydia in after her mother died, she was closer to them. And so Olfina pulled away. It made her sad, although she used her position in Balgruuf's court to maintain casual contact with the family—mostly through the family's matriarch, Fralia.

When they arrived at the Bannered Mare, it was busy but not crowded. Elspeth liked it immediately although she wasn't particularly in the mood for revelry. Lydia scanned the room and they were waved over by a couple sitting at a corner table—as if they were expected.

"Lydia!" exclaimed the woman who stood up hugged her after they'd made their way over. "I was wondering if you would show up tonight. Who is this?"

"This is Elspeth. This is the woman I've been expecting." Lydia gestured to the couple, "Elspeth, this is Alfhild and Idolaf Battle Born. Let's sit. Elspeth has been awake for two days. She saw the dragon attack Helgen."

Alfhild and Idolaf looked excited about this. Idolaf was wearing an Imperial uniform and this made Elspeth uneasy, despite her somewhat pleasant experience with the imperial "healer" on her journey from Riverwood. Alfhild started filling Lydia in on some town gossip, which Elspeth tried to follow—but she was so tired. It was easier simply to look around at the various people and try to avoid making eye contact with Idolaf. They were interrupted by a woman named Saadia who took their food orders: grilled salmon, braised cabbage, and ale for Alfhild, beef stew and mead for Idolaf and Lydia, and for Elspeth, a bowl of tomato soup, roasted leg of goat, a baked potato, grilled leeks, and mead. The others were impressed.

"When did you last eat?" asked Lydia.

"I had some bread and cheese for lunch. Before that, I had breakfast in Riverwood."

"So Elspeth!" said Alfhild excitedly, "You saw the dragon? We heard rumors of a dragon while working the farm earlier."

"I did. It destroyed Helgen. It was pretty terrifying."

Alfhild nodded. She looked as if she wanted Elspeth to tell all but was holding back her enthusiasm.

"Wait," said Idolaf. He sounded confused about something. "Lydia said that you were coming by way of Morrowind, through the Rift border to avoid all the problems around Pale Pass."

"Yes…" said Elspeth, unsure of what he was getting at.

"How did you wind up in Helgen?" He sounded genuinely perplexed, not suspicious.

"I took a wrong turn apparently," explained Elspeth, trying not to sound as defensive as she was starting to feel.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I mean, if you were to stay on either main road you'd still hit either Riften or, if you went north, Shor's Stone…before you wound up in Helgen."

"So?" asked Lydia, also feeling a bit protective on Elspeth's behalf.

"So, I just don't understand how one would find herself all the way in Helgen before hitting a major town."

"What difference does it make?" asked Lydia, hoping he would just stop talking.

"Elspeth doesn't have to explain to you how she got here," said Alfhild. She turned to Elspeth, "Don't mind my husband. He's incredibly nosy."

"I'm not being nosy. I just don't understand how one would get all the way to Helgen just by taking a wrong turn." He turned to Elspeth, "Did you just pass right by Riften?"

"Idolaf!" said Lydia, now highly agitated. "She got lost. And now she's here. That's all that matters."

"I was arrested," said Elspeth. She was entirely too exhausted to care. And suddenly, all eyes were on her. She looked toward Lydia who was shaking her head as if to say, 'You don't have to do this.'

"What?" asked Idolaf.

"I had just crossed the border and I heard fighting. I hid to avoid a confrontation but some Imperial thu—soldier found me. Then I found myself on the cart on the way to the chopping block with Ulfric Stormcloak and a bunch of his soldiers." Elspeth looked directly at Idolaf as she finished her story. Telling it made her feel stronger somehow, even though it probably meant that would be branded a criminal from here on out.

Idolaf, however, was speechless. He just stared at her.

Elspeth was not sure what she was expecting him to say, but his silence made her uneasy, so she continued, "They took my name and some other information. Then they called me to the block and just as the headsman was about to take my head off, a dragon landed on the tower behind him. One of the other prisoners helped me up and we ran. We made our way through Helgen's keep and he directed me to Riverwood."

Idolaf covered his face with his hands. Both Alfhild and Lydia looked a little pale.

"Elspeth, I am so sorry you went through that," he said, "and I would not blame you for hating the Imperial Army right now."

She was surprised to see him acting so remorseful and suddenly felt an inexplicable need to reassure him, "I didn't come here to get involved in the war. I would like just to forget it. And I'm sure the general has more to worry about than the fate of an unlucky traveler."

Alfhild looked at Elspeth carefully and said, "I think that's very generous of you Elspeth." She scorned at Idolaf, "The lot of you _legionnaires _are brutes…will you never admit that?"

Idolaf shook his head and said, "War is…"

Alfhild scowled intensely as if to say, 'Don't you give me another one of your 'War Is' speeches!'

He stopped and sighed, "No, you're right. There is no excuse for this. Again, I'm sorry. I expect, however, that you will have no more trouble with the General."

Elspeth offered him a weak smile, "I hope not."

"I am so sick of this war," said Alfhild, almost shouting now, "Jon had the right idea—enrolling in the Bard's college instead of joining the legion. How did the Imperials even set up an ambush in the Rift? That's Stormcloak territory."

All eyes were on Idolaf, who was bewildered at this question. Then after a few moments, he raised his eyes and said, "Maven Black Briar."

"Maven Black Briar?" asked Lydia.

"They must have staked out her lodge." He took a deep breath. "And she probably had them remove whatever common rabble they found around the perimeter." He looked at Elspeth, his face full of guilt.

Elspeth was too tired to respond and it was uncomfortably quiet for a few moments until Saadia brought their food. And then Elspeth thought of nothing but eating. The table's mood quickly relaxed and the others began to discuss the meaning of the dragon attack and chat about people around town. Elspeth could barely hear them over the feeling of not being hungry any more. And the food was delicious. The tomato soup was probably one of the best things she'd ever put in her mouth. And the mead. Oh gods, the mead.

"Elspeth?" Alfhild, who was smiling apprehensively, pulled her from her food-induced haze "My mother will probably want to invite you over soon." She paused and then, after frowning at her husband, said, "If you can stand the thought of dinner with Imperial supporters."

Elspeth looked her and over to Lydia, but she was so tired that they appeared to be fading away. "yesofcoursethat wo—" and she slumped forward, falling dead asleep just next to her empty dish." Lydia tried to rouse her gently, but she didn't stir.

"Well!" said Idolaf as he gave some coin to Afhild, "Take this and pay Hulda. I'll help Lydia get Elspeth home."

"Are you sure?" asked Lydia, "You always pay."

"Because Lydia, it is always a pleasure to treat you to a nice dinner." He smiled and lifted Elspeth up out of her seat. "Oh my gods," he exclaimed, "Even with her armor, she weighs about two pounds."

Afhild and Lydia said their good-byes and she and Idolaf left and walked back to Breezehome. When they arrived, he brought her up to her room and left while Lydia dressed her in a nightshirt and tucked her in.

Back downstairs Idolaf was sitting at the table, "She is not what I was expecting."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Exactly what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, someone more warrior-like. You said she started training as a little girl."

"She did. Remember she's going on several days without much food or sleep."

"Yeah, maybe she'll seem a little more spry tomorrow." Idolaf paused for a moment and said, "Then again, she survived Helgen."

"Yes." Lydia wanted him to leave, but as he had been a semi-permanent fixture in her life and home since she was a child she had no idea how to make that happen.

There was a long pause. There had never been anything remotely resembling discomfort between Lydia and Idolaf before. Now there was tension. Finally, Idolaf broke the silence, "I feel terrible about this."

Lydia was preparing a kettle, "Whatever for?" Her tone was sarcastic, but she was sincerely curious. Idolaf didn't really do guilt.

He took a deep breath, "I'm sure I don't need to reassure you that the arrest was a mistake."

"No." Lydia turned and asked sternly, "Do you need to reassure yourself?" She looked at him intently.

He sighed. "No. Collateral damage happens. It's just—"

"It's just what? Is it just _unfortunate_ when you have to look collateral damage in the face and apologize? And buy her dinner?" Lydia was furious. And then, frustrated. She sat at the table and put her head down. "This is exactly what I am supposed to prevent." For the first time in a long time Lydia was feeling insecure, "I don't think I can do this."

"There isn't anything you could have done." He paused and continued, "And I'm not sure what you are worried about. If there is anyone in Skryim who can help with her quest, it's you." Idolaf was confused. This was not the self-assured housecarl he knew. Why was she so anxious?

Lydia saw the look of bewilderment on his face and realized that she needed to get herself together. The weight of her responsibilities was bearing down on her hard and these moments of doubt could ruin everything if she wasn't careful. Unbeknownst to everyone in Skyrim, the daughter of one of Cyrodill's most controversial champions was upstairs sleeping and it was her job to help her. And she would do it, and do it with confidence—whether she felt it or not. "You're right!" said Lydia, suddenly enthusiastic, "I'm sorry. I was worried when she was late and angry about the arrest. Now, I'm going to bed."

Idolaf was taken aback by Lydia's sudden change in mood but as she seemed to be feeling better, thought it better not to press on. After he left, Lydia anticipated that her anxiety would return but she actually felt a little better—as if keeping him and his Imperial politics away would give her some clarity. She went upstairs and looked toward the dark room where Elspeth was sleeping and smiled. All right. She was here. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would figure out how to keep Skyrim's distractions away.


	8. Chapter 6

Elspeth woke up slowly and peered up from the pillow. The room was unfamiliar but she was so comfortable she couldn't be bothered to feel anxious. She pulled herself back under the covers and stretched as she recalled her arrival at Breezehome. When she finally emerged, she looked up and from the position of the sun in the window she could tell it was quite early in the morning, which meant she hadn't slept for long. So she was surprised that she felt well rested—in fact, she couldn't quite remember the last time she felt so rested. On a chair next to the bed, Lydia had set out a dress, some wool socks, a washcloth, and soap. She got up and put the clothes on—the dress was entirely too long—and grabbed the cloth and soap. When she opened the door, she smelled sweet spices and heard people chatting.

Lydia and Idolaf were sitting at the table and Lydia smiled when she saw Elspeth at the bottom of the steps. "Good morning!" she said, "I made porridge. Would you like some? And some tea?"

Elspeth felt famished again and said, "Yes, please. I'm going to the tap first, if you don't mind."

"Of course. That dress is a little big, no? We'll get you something that fits better today."

When she returned and sat down, Idolaf asked—cautiously, as if wasn't sure if Elspeth would respond to him—"Did you sleep well? You were dead asleep when we left the Mare."

"Yes, I did. Um, how did I get back here?" she asked as she slid onto the bench next to Idolaf.

"Idolaf carried you," explained Lydia. "We tried waking you, but you wouldn't stir."

"I feel better than I have in a long time. I'm surprised I got up so early though. I thought I'd sleep longer."

Idolaf raised his eyebrows, "Longer?"

"Well yes," said Elspeth, not sure why this was surprising. "I mean…"

"Oh Elspeth," Lydia interrupted her, laughing. "You've been asleep for over a day and a half." She placed a large bowl of porridge and mug of tea down.

"Really? Well, okay then." She wasn't really surprised; she hadn't been that weary and injured in a long, long time. She looked down at the porridge and started eating. This was the breakfast of her childhood. She looked back at Lydia, smiled and said quietly, "Just like Runa makes."

"Yes," interjected Idolaf, "and this is the only thing that Lydia can cook just like Runa."

Elspeth frowned at Idolaf and looked at Lydia who agreed, "No, it's true. I can't cook at all. I eat a lot of cheese and bread. And carrots and apples."

"And at the Mare," added Idolaf. "And Dragonsreach."

"Yes…."

"And at house Battle Born."

"What's your point? The Battle Borns have been feeding me since I was small. Since before you became a Battle Born."

Elspeth giggled. Idolaf didn't make her feel anxious this morning and she rather enjoyed watching them squabble.

Idolaf had been uneasy about coming back to Breezehome to see Elspeth, not quite certain how she would receive him at this point. With Lydia he knew what to expect; theirs was a friendship characterized by high levels of patience and she never got, much less stayed, angry with him. But Elspeth was new and she had born the brunt of Imperial Army stupidity—and that generally did not bode well for him or any Imperial supporter in Skyrim. He was relieved to see her in good spirits and when she was finished eating he reached down to the floor and took something from his bag. "I brought you something from my family," he said as he handed her a large package wrapped in paper and twine.

Elspeth looked at the package suspiciously and then over to Lydia who nodded and smiled, gesturing for her to take it. She took it slowly and examined it. Runa had instructed her on the culture of gift giving in Skyrim, which really wasn't that different from Bruma and the rest of Cyrodill, but there was an emphasis on giving gifts as compensation for a favor or work done for someone, when coin payment was hard to come by. Needless to say, Elspeth was a little confused as it was quite unlikely that she had done him a favor in her sleep. Nevertheless, she smiled and opened the package. Inside was a beautiful charcoal colored cloak.

"Oh my goodness," Elspeth gasped as she ran her fingers along the soft material. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She was still somewhat confused but also in awe of the gift and Idolaf's apparent generosity. She pulled it over her shoulders and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a blend of wool and tundra cotton. And the cotton is treated with fire salts, which will help keep you warm when you and Lydia travel up to Winterhold."

"Thank you, again. It's lovely." And it was. She was touched.

"Well then, I will leave you lovely ladies alone now. I have to go to Warmaidens and see if I can get Adrienne to outfit the southern flank with swords."

After he left, Elspeth continued to run her hands along the cloak. Lydia smiled and said, "He feels terrible about the arrest."

"So that's why…." Elspeth smiled.

"Well, the Battle Borns are generous to a fault. Idolaf and Olfrid, Alhild's father, are as stubborn as mules about the war, but they are Nords through and through. They want you to feel welcome."

Elspeth smiled and said, "I can live with that. So, what happens next?"

Lydia went to a room in the back and returned with a small wooden box. From there she pulled out a bag and shook a ring into her hand. "Xeri left some money and some papers. And this," she said as she handed Elspeth the ring.

"My grandmother's ring. My hand has felt naked for a while now." She put it on and admired how it looked. Xeri had presented it to her when she first started at Arcane University and had worn it every day until Xeri took it to Skyrim.

Lydia looked baffled for a moment and said, "It's almost as if she knew it wouldn't make it over the border if she'd left it with you."

"Oh Xeri knows everything," said Elspeth almost scornfully. "She either saw the arrest and dragon attack in a vision or she engineered the whole thing as a test."

Lydia laughed and sat back down. "You need armor that fits better. And clothes. And some food for the house. Then we should start planning for Winterhold. We're going to need to make some coin before we go. And we should probably talk to Farengar in Dragonsreach about how best to navigate the college." She shook her head, "Gods, no one should have to talk to Farengar. We can do that later." Then she paused and asked, "What have you been telling people about yourself?"

"As little as possible but, it's the same old story. Parents fled the war. Grew up in a refugee camp in Morrowind. Parents died. Taken in by Xeri and Runa. Moved to Bruma. Trained, trained, trained." Elspeth shook her head, "I'm astounded at how much my made-up past parallels my real life. The only difference seems to be the location. Oh, and I don't talk about my Dremora childhood playmates. And my mom isn't so much dead as—" Elspeth stopped and took a deep breath.

Lydia looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry." She paused and then said, "Runa's letters were so detailed. I damn nearly fainted when she visited and told me the truth. How is she, by the way?"

"Wonderful, I am sure. Teaching in the temple. I thought she would return to Skyrim, but she loves her students." Elspeth sighed, "I miss her." Lydia nodded in agreement.

After they finished their tea and tidied the kitchen and dining area, they headed out, first stopping at Warmaidens where they bought Elspeth a leather cuirass. Adrienne promised to have it sized the next day, knowing she'd want a break from Idolaf's enormous weapons order. In the market they bought food and at Belethor's General Goods, they obtained some clothing and shoes and a pair gloves. Elspeth decided she liked the merchant and his salty sense of humor, despite his reputation around town as a sleazy little man. She also procured a journal and a writing implement. She was a note-taker by nature, but now that she was no longer under Xeri's constant watchful gaze, perhaps she could finally keep a personal diary.

Idolaf had mentioned to Lydia that he'd commissioned a very large order of healing and stamina elixirs and that Arcadia, Whiterun's apothecary, may want to hire someone to help fulfill it. It took Elspeth several moments to convince herself that making potions fell outside the purview of "taking sides" in the war, although she might have felt differently had the order been for poison. Lydia agreed and reminded her that the elixirs would be mixed with or without their help. When they stopped in her shop and inquired about this, Arcadia directed her to the alchemy table saying only, "Show me what you can do."

Elspeth found mixing potions tedious and dull, but since it was often the only respite she'd had from her rigorous training schedule she used to exaggerate how much she needed to practice and, as a result, was an efficient and capable alchemist. From the ingredients that Arcadia provided, Elspeth produced 10 bottles of healing elixir, which was more than twice what was expected. When Arcadia went to check on the elixirs, she frowned in disbelief and poured one onto a sheet of treated paper to observe its potency. Her eyes brightened as she realized that Elspeth had managed to extract the maximum from most of the ingredients—something few alchemists bothered with. She happily offered her the job and said she would have the supplies brought over shortly.

Back at Breezehome, they put their things away and discussed the rest of the day. When Lydia asked if she wanted to do some training, Elspeth was momentarily speechless. When she recovered she said, "Do I _want_ to train?" No one had ever asked her if she wanted to train before—and she wasn't entirely certain how to answer. "Actually," she looked over and continued quietly as if she thought someone besides Lydia would hear, "I would prefer not to."

Lydia commented that Xeri had really done a number on her and they could train tomorrow. She put a kettle on and looked at Elspeth who seemed uneasy all of a sudden. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I should probably do some sprints," Elspeth replied.

"Okay," Lydia said—trying very hard not to laugh at Elspeth's failed attempt to relax.

"And some jóga."

"Okay," said Lydia, still stifling her amusement.

"But no fighting practice. That can wait until tomorrow." With the decision not to relax, Elspeth finally seemed at ease and after tea and lunch, they left the main gate of Whiterun and performed several sets of sprints along the river. They ended training with a series of asanas.

When they returned home that evening, they were sore but somewhat energized and Lydia suggested going to the Mare. It was crowded but they found Alfhild and Idolaf at a table and so they made their way over. Lydia got ahead of Elspeth who had stopped to look over at someone standing by the bar—someone who looked very, very familiar. After she started at him long enough to believe that he wasn't one of the Fighter's Guild captains from Bruma, she turned around and slammed face first into a wall.

Except that it wasn't a wall. It was an enormous woman—tall with the broadest shoulders that Elspeth had ever seen on a woman. And she was covered with mead. Elspeth jumped back and covered her mouth with her hand. "I am so sorry," she said, "I will buy you another drink." Elspeth turned to go back toward the bar but the woman grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "I don't want another drink."

"Okay…" Elspeth was becoming uncomfortable, "I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"I don't like your attitude," the woman said angrily.

Elspeth was at a loss as to what to do. She tried to find Lydia but the woman was blocking her view.

"Wanna hear a little Nord wisdom," the woman said. "You don't really know a woman until you've had a strong drink and a fist fight with her." Her words were somewhat slurred.

"Excuse me, what?" Elspeth was still confused. "I could get you a strong drink."

"Do you think you could take me on?" she asked. A crowd was starting to gather around.

Elspeth considered this but before she could answer a voice interrupted, "Uthgerd! Leave her alone!" Lydia was pushing her way through the crowd and came up beside them.

"She hasn't answered my question."

"Well fine," said Lydia, "Elspeth, answer her question and then let's go drink, okay."

Elspeth paused and said, "Yes. I think I can take you on." The crowd erupted with laughter.

"Oh for the love of Talos," said Lydia who looked simply horrified.

"All right then! 100 septims says I pound you to the ground."

Elspeth removed her bag and handed it to Lydia who was shaking her head, "No, no, no…you don't have to do this."

"If this is anything like Bruma, don't I?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to."

"But if I don't, I'll look like a fool."

Lydia looked back at Uthgerd and said, "You're going to look like a fool regardless."

"Probably." Elspeth seemed unconcerned and asked, "what are the rules?" She put her new gloves, wiggled her fingers and said, "I have to protect these magic hands."

Lydia was starting to think that Elspeth had no idea what she was getting herself into. She sighed and said, "No weapons, no magic. Gloves are fine."

"Can I fight dirty?"

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

"I'M WAITING!" Uthegerd was hollering and the crowd was getting excited.

Elspeth turned around and Lydia moved in a little closer, preparing herself to jump in if things got bad. The difference between the contenders was considerable. Uthgerd was huge. She actually wasn't much taller than Lydia, but she almost twice her width. On the other hand, Elspeth was short, even for a Breton. She bent her knees with her strong foot forward and pulled her right fist up to her face. Then she waited. Unless she was striking in anger, Elspeth always let her opponent strike first. Uthgerd threw out a punch, which Elspeth easily ducked. Her height—or lack thereof—helped with this and she was fast.

While she was down she punched Uthgerd in the gut. Hard. Really hard. Uthgerd keeled over and Elspeth knew she had to work fast. As usual, speed was her only advantage. She elbowed Uthgerd in the ribs. Uthgerd threw her arms back and Elspeth staggered. When they were up and facing each other again, Uthgerd threw another punch that landed square in Elspeth's face. She shook this off and when Uthgerd struck out again, Elspeth jumped to her side and threw a high kick into her hip. Uthgerd was slow and not expecting a kick. When she staggered back this time, she couldn't recover quickly enough. Elspeth went in again, a frenzy of kicks and punches, and then she threw her whole body into Uthgerd, which finally knocked her to the floor. While she was down, Elspeth quickly straddled her chest and locked her arms down with her legs. Grabbing the top of her shirt, Elspeth proceeded to punch her several times in the face until she cried uncle.

As Elspeth helped her off the ground, Uthgerd clapped her hard on the back. She leaned in and said, "That was impressive. If you ever need me, I've got your back." She handed Elspeth the coin and retreated to the back of the inn.

The crowd was nodding and laughing in approval while Elspeth looked around. She found Lydia, Alfhild, and Idolaf waiting for her just off to the side. Lydia and Alfhild were speechless. Idolaf was beaming.

When they sat down Idolaf asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" He was very impressed.

"I brawled a lot in Bruma," explained Elspeth.

"Xeri let you brawl?!" Lydia was incredulous at this.

"Xeri arranged most of those brawls," replied Elspeth.

"Of course she did."

Elspeth drank for free as the crowd continued to register their approval throughout the evening. The Bard played songs and Elspeth knew all the words. Lydia sat back and smiled. Elspeth was going to be just fine in Skyrim.


	9. Chapter 7

"We need a bounty job," said Lydia as she watched Elspeth pack up another box of elixirs for Arcadia.

"A what?" asked Elspeth.

"Occasionally, Jarls will put out a bounty—a single job that nets a good amount of coin. Usually it involves clearing an abandoned tower or camp of bandits. I should check in with Proventus and see if he has anything."

For several weeks, Elspeth and Lydia had been working odd jobs around Whiterun saving up coin for their trip to the College of Winterhold. There was no shortage of jobs but they didn't pay well. They had consulted with Balgruuf's court wizard, the socially inept Farengar Secret-Fire, who explained that the mages at the college probably would not accept money for information. Elspeth would have to enroll at the college either as an apprentice or visiting mage. Also, Lydia would have to stay in town since the college wasn't in the habit of hosting non-mages. After making several deliveries for him—including frost salts to Arcadia who confessed she was going to use them in a love potion that she intended to test on the awkward wizard—Farengar offered to write a letter of introduction on behalf of Elspeth to his former mentor, Tolfdir, the Master Alteration mage at the College.

At one point they considered joining the Companions, a collective of warriors and mercenaries whose headquarters, Jorrvaskr, was located right in Whiterun. It was, by far, the best way to earn a great deal of coin but Lydia had heard rumors of conflict in their upper ranks. Moreover, the commitment required was considerable and more than either of them felt comfortable making at this point.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Elspeth. "Why don't you go to Dragonsreach while I bring these elixirs to Arcadia?"

They parted ways in the market. At Arcadia's Elspeth attempted to buy some dragon's tongue but Arcadia told her take whatever she wanted. Elspeth helped herself to dragons tongue and some inexpensive supplies for her own stash of health and stamina elixirs. Back outside, she stopped to talk to Carlotta Valentia and her daughter Mila. She and Elspeth had become friendly since Elspeth had very effectively convinced Mikael-the-Bard to stop his pathetic attempts at courting her.

When Carlotta had customers, Elspeth excused herself and raced with Mila up the steps to the Gildergreen and approached the shrine to Talos—it was a sort of makeshift shrine set up every day by the priest Heimskr, who was engaging in his daily proselytizing in defiance of the White-Gold Concordat's prohibition of Talos worship, with oration that was part sermon and part tirade:

"Talos the Mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give Praise! We are but maggots writhing in the filth of our own corruption! While you have ascended from the dung of mortality, and now walk among the stars! But you were once man! Aye! And as man you said, "Let me show you the power of Talos, Stormcrown, born of the North, where my breath is long winter. I breathe now in royalty and reshape this land, which is mine. I do this for you, Red Legions, for I love you."

He smiled when Elspeth stopped by the shrine and left her offering of dragon's tongue. In Bruma—which at one time housed the Great Chapel of Talos—people kept shrines in their basements for prayer. In public, they made offerings of coin and snowberries and wormwood at the feet of Tiber Septim's statue. It was allowed because it wasn't explicit worship and also because the Thalmor had a made a point of ignoring Bruma for reasons no one quite understood.

After Elspeth returned to Bruma from Arcane University, Xeri quickly thwarted her more vocal and overt attempts at revolt promising her, "a time for justice and transformation and healing." In the interim, they went back to the mountains for a long year of intensive training. And then she came to Skyrim for this very important task—the significance of which Elspeth was still not entirely certain. But it was a chance to leave Cyrodill. It was a chance to meet Runa's family. If her time was now, she had no idea.

She also didn't know if her offering at the Whiterun shrine mattered, but it was comforting and it seemed to make Heimskr, the self-appointed "chosen of Talos," happy. In any case, it felt like solidarity and quiet defiance, which was a start.

"Have you come to learn about Talos, Breton?" Normally, Heimskr simply nodded as she came by his shrine. Today he stopped his sermon to talk.

Elspeth smiled and said, "I know about Talos. I grew up in Bruma."

"Ah! They still worship Talos there?" He sounded surprised.

"They do what they can," Elspeth replied as she nodded and turned to leave.

"Talos guide you, Breton." And then, resuming his sermon, he shouted, "Trust in me, Whiterun! Trust in the words of Heimskr! For I am the chosen of Talos! I alone have been anointed by the Ninth to spread his holy word!"

Elspeth skipped back down the steps back to Breezehome. It was a beautiful day—clear and sunny. She was itching for some action—bandits would do. However, part of her hoped that Lydia would come back without work and they could spend another afternoon sparring with Farkas and Aela from the Companions. It would be time to leave Whiterun soon and that made her a little sad.

Lydia was reading at the table when Elspeth arrived home. "Hello there," she said while Elspeth headed into the back room to sort her alchemy ingredients .

"What did you find out at Dragonsreach?"

"The current bounty is to take care of a hostile giant at Bleakwind Basin. I guess we'll have to keep taking small jobs for now…wait, what are you doing?" she shouted after Elspeth who ran upstairs, suddenly very excited about something.

"Getting my armor. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Getting ready for what?" She shook her head, "You can't be serious. We can't go kill a giant by ourselves. The Companions never send less than three people out for a giant. We should at least get someone else."

"Then we'll have to split the take. Come on. I've killed at least one of every creature in Cyrodill by myself! Including an ogre or two. Hurry up or I'm going without you." Elspeth threw her bag over her shoulder and filled it with elixirs. She also tossed in a couple of poison potions.

"Elspeth, this is a very bad idea," warned Lydia.

"Okay then, I will see you in a couple of hours." And she turned around and left.

Lydia looked after her in horror. Xeri had mentioned that Elspeth could be a bit zealous at times. She ran upstairs and put her armor on as quickly as possible, grabbed her axe and some bows and arrows, and ran out of the house. As she left Breezehome, Toki the guard came running up to her, "Lydia! I think Elspeth is about to do something rather rash. She took directions to Bleakwind."

"Thanks Toki," Lydia said as she ran down the street. "I'll talk her out of it!" Outside the gate, she had to run to find Elspeth who was almost half way to the giant's camp when Lydia finally caught up with her.

"If you're itching to kill something," asked Lydia as she ran up alongside, "Why didn't you start with that dragon?" She hoped to catch her off guard but Elspeth was a little too sharp to have her nerve so easily undermined.

"I had no weapon, armor, or even magicka," replied Elspeth. "Besides, it was a _dragon_. This is just a giant who, from what I understand, does not fly and breath fire."

"Oh okay; you're the expert," Lydia rolled her eyes. "Okay, I can see the fire from the camp. Let's at least try to sneak up…dear gods, will you please slow down and wait?" Elspeth had gotten ahead again but this time she stopped and waited by a large boulder. Lydia thought perhaps she had decided to be patient, but when she saw her, she almost laughed aloud at the look of astonishment on Elspeth's face.

"He's HUGE," Elspeth gasped.

"It's a GIANT. What exactly did you expect?"

"He's almost twice the size of an ogre. Why didn't you mention that?"

"Come on, let's go back to town and see if we can find Uthgerd or—"

"Oh no," Elspeth protested, "I'm not going back there without a dead giant behind me."

"Great," said Lydia, "Zealous AND stubborn."

"Traits that have served me well so far," she said. She handed Lydia a bottle, "Here. You can poison the tips of your arrow with this—I'm assuming we're not taking giant meat home for dinner."

Lydia shook her head and prepared her arrows. She thanked the Divines it was a lone giant—without a mammoth even. This was sometimes the case when they went hostile; they would break off from their group and start attacking trading caravans or bandits or other wanderers. She took her time preparing the arrows, hoping to give Elspeth a chance to realize what an incredibly stupid idea this was.

Elspeth, it turned out, was too proud to back down. And so when Lydia nodded that she was ready, they both took a deep breath and, after sneaking in a little closer, they struck—Lydia with the arrows and Elspeth with a strong fire spell. Then they ran in opposite directions. When the giant chased Lydia, Elspeth got him from behind with more fire. And when he switched and chased Elspeth, Lydia attacked with more arrows. By sheer chance, since she was aiming for his chest, she managed to pierce his hammer-wielding arm and he howled in pain and dropped his weapon. That arm went limp and Elspeth managed to hit his other arm with a lightening spell. He ran toward her, leaving the hammer behind.

They danced like this for almost two hours, running around in circles. The giant was strong and fast, but the women were also fast, light on their feet, and had good aim. He had high levels of health and stamina and they had potions. At some point, he focused on catching Elspeth and ignored Lydia as she bombarded his back with arrows. When he caught up to her, he attempted to kick her and Elspeth ran straight back into his legs, cutting with her sword as best she could while still running. It was a risky move and one that almost ended badly. When the giant started to stagger, Lydia yelled, "I'm going in," and she charged forward, cutting the backs of his knees with her axe. He howled again and knocked Lydia over as he came crashing down. Lydia kicked herself out of the way and Elspeth ran in with her sword, sinking it deep into the giant's lower back. She pulled it out and he turned around and with the backside of his arm, knocked her across the grass. He was weakened considerably, however, and he fell backwards. Before he could recover, Lydia came up and cut into his neck with her axe. She staggered backwards toward Elspeth and when she was certain that the giant was dead, collapsed next to her.

They were exhausted and sore and so they just lay on their backs for a while trying to catch their breath. The stamina potions were gone and Lydia wasn't even sure how close they were to the giant's camp or Whiterun. It could be a long night of walking. She looked up and around and saw two figures some distance behind them heading their way. She put her head back down and said, "Someone's coming."

"Good," responded Elspeth, "maybe they're bandits and they'll finish us off. You were right. This was a very bad idea."

Lydia let out a weak laugh and said, "I was just going to say that you were right. We are absolutely capable of killing a giant." She let out a low groan and tried to get up but it hurt too much.

"LYDIA!" A man's voice shouted. "ELSPETH!"

Lydia was still too weak and tired to stand so she put her hand straight up in the air and waved a bit. "We're alive," she said as she heard them approach.

Elspeth opened her eyes and looked at the two men now standing over them—shaking their heads and scowling. It was Idolaf and one of the twins…though she wasn't sure which one.

"Lydia, which one is that?" she said without moving.

Lydia looked and squinted her eyes, "Vilkas." She didn't move either.

"Oh good," said Elspeth, "The cranky one."

"You two!" said Idolaf. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking." Vilkas just continued to frown. If pushed, he would have admitted to being impressed but since no one was asking, he made his disapproval clear.

"We killed a giant," said Elspeth with a huge grin on her face.

"Here," said Idolaf as he knelt down. He gave them each a strong stamina potion and helped them to their feet. "When you didn't come back, Toki became concerned."

"Thanks for coming," said Lydia, "We're really okay though."

"Yeah, you're in great shape," said Vilkas sarcastically as he watched both women limp across the grass. When he saw that they could move on their own, he turned back toward Whiterun. Everyone was quiet until Elspeth asked, "Vilkas, where do giants come from?" He was also known as the smarter twin and she meant to test this as a way of breaking the silence.

"What?" said Vilkas, not expecting questions or conversation of any sort. He only knew Elspeth from watching his brother spar with her and Lydia occasionally. He had come along because he happened to be standing next to Idolaf in the market when Toki approached in a panic. He wasn't inclined to do favors for the Battle Born clan, but he also wasn't going to leave the women to fight a giant on their own. "Well," he said eventually, "They are native to Skyrim. I think they've always been here."

"No, I mean…are there baby giants? Are there female giants?"

"Oh, I see what you mean." Vilkas laughed. "I heard once that the giants lost their wives and they roam Skyrim looking for them. But no one has ever seen their wives. In fact, these are probably the last of giants."

"Well," said Elspeth, "that's actually sort of sad."

"It is," he agreed. "Farkas, Njada, and I killed one last year and I spent an hour just examining the markings on his skin. There was a discernible pattern. They make and cook food and adorn themselves with tokens from their kill. They're not just monsters. As primitive as it may be, they have a culture—with rituals and symbols. It's not all that different from ours; it's just not quite as developed."

Elspeth nodded. He seemed thoughtful as well as intelligent; perhaps he did have the brains of Ysgramor as his brother Farkas claimed. "They sort of live in both worlds you know?" she said, "Monster and human. I've always been curious about creatures like that—who of straddle two worlds, vampires, werewolves, hagravens—"

Vilkas interrupted her suddenly, "Well, I wouldn't know anything about that," he said sternly as his face returned to its typical scowl. As they approached the gate he walked on ahead, leaving Elspeth shaking her head and muttering under her breath: "And now we're back to cranky."

She waited for Idolaf and Lydia to catch up and the three of them walked through town together. He left them at the steps of Dragonsreach and indicated that he didn't care how tired and sore they might be, they were expected to have dinner at House Battle Born the next evening.

At Dragonsreach, Proventus shook his head in disbelief as he paid them. And with the bounty, they had enough now for many weeks of travel through Skyrim. Barring any delays, they would set out for Winterhold in two days time.


	10. Chapter 8

They stayed in bed for most of the day. Elspeth couldn't even be bothered to get up to eat she was so sore. And when Lydia went in to wake her, she did so because she was excited to show off the massive bruise that covered her upper left thigh. When they finally got up, they made tea and ate cheese and bread and spent most of the afternoon chatting, lying on Elspeth's bed because it was far more comfortable than the downstairs benches and chairs. As a result, they did little to prepare for the trip north and decided to postpone it for a day or so.

"We don't have to go to House Battle Born tonight if you don't want to." said Lydia suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" asked Elspeth, a little confused by this. She'd been looking forward to meeting the rest of the Battle Born clan. She'd also heard that dinners and parties at their house were entertaining and felt that it would be an appropriate way to bid farewell to Whiterun.

"There is a lot of talk of politics…" explained Lydia.

"So?" she replied, "People talk politics everywhere in Whiterun."

"And, sometimes your mother comes up in conversation."

"My mother?" This was very surprising. Anyone who had followed the events of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat knew of Evangeline Sigeweald. In recent years, however, whatever notoriety Evangeline garnered had become associated with elves and mages.

"I'm used to people not liking my mother, I went to Arcane University," Elspeth explained. "Although a lot people liked her there. They just couldn't talk about it. I suppose anyone concerned about the Thalmor would have an opinion, but I assumed that Nords would have other, more pressing concerns. Do the Battle Borns not like her?

"Jon really likes her. He said _The Thalmor Mistake_ was the greatest thing he's ever read. Although, sometimes I think he's just being contrarian to upset his father."

Elspeth had met Jon Battle Born several times now and was pleased to hear that he had strong opinions, and was thus capable of more than hanging around the market looking sullen. "That book is hard to come by. What does rest of the family think?"

"Well, the general consensus is that she was treated unfairly and for that there is sympathy but…."

"But what?" Elspeth was dying of curiosity. Apart from Xeri and Runa, she had no opportunity to discuss her mother with someone who actually knew it was her mother they were discussing. Normally she had to leave conversations with a restrained shake of the head or a simple, agreeable nod, to avoid causing suspicion by becoming excessively enthusiastic or defensive.

"Well," Lydia paused, "Olfrid feels that she just made things worse for herself, particularly after Hammerfell. And that her actions there are rightly considered a betrayal, if not outright treason."

"And?"

"That's all," Lydia found Ofrid's mentality shameful, particularly in light of the Sigewealds' service to the Empire. She could not understand why he wouldn't admit to Titus Mede II's ongoing abuse of authority and kowtowing to the Thalmor just to secure his seat as Emperor. Everything with him was all or nothing. Even Idolaf admitted that his own support for the Empire was motivated more by practical concerns for Skyrim's future than devotion to Mede.

Much to Lydia's surprise, however, Elspeth started laughing. "Oh Lydia!" she said, "I have heard so much worse said of my mother. Insurrectionist. Traitor. Not to mention some choice comments involving the consumption of feces."

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. Xeri had mentioned that she and Runa attempted to instill values that were not formed in reaction to Mede's and the Thalmor's treatment of the Sigewealds. Elspeth knew her family's history, but Lydia was not sure the degree to which Xeri and Runa were able to protect her from unpleasant political opinions.

Elspeth responded as if she could read Lydia's thoughts, "Xeri had this idea that she could remove me from the world and create a sort of paragon, so that when my _time_ came I would meet my challenges untainted—by what, I have no idea. She tried; she really did. But she couldn't shelter me from everything." Then she looked intently at Lydia, "And neither can you."

Lydia looked down at her lap; she was unsure of how to respond. She couldn't tell if Elspeth meant to be hurtful, if she was questioning her ability or merely stating facts. She shook her head and was quiet.

Elspeth sensed that Lydia did not take her comment in the spirit it was intended—which not to insult her, but merely to remind her that such attempts at protection were futile—and so she continued, "Look, if you can just keep me from offending every Jarl and his steward between here and Winterhold, you'll have done your duty."

Lydia looked up and laughed, "I rather like the idea of you offending every Jarl and his steward between here and Winterhold. And if we ever make our way south, we'll stop in Falkreath just for the pleasure of offending the Jarl." Lydia sighed, "Okay then, we should get ready."

Lydia and Elspeth were the last to arrive at House Battle Born that evening. Two young children, Lars Battle Born and Mila Valentia, enthusiastically greeted them as they walked through the door.

"Lydie!" They ran over and hugged Lydia around the knees.

"Is this your friend?" asked Lars.

"Lars thinks she's pretty," teased Mila.

Lars blushed, "I do not!" He scampered off.

"Hi Elspeth," said Mila.

"Hello Mila," Elspeth smiled and looked around. She recognized almost everyone. Carlotta, Alfhid and Idolaf, Jon was in the corner looking sullen. There were a couple of men that she hadn't met. An older woman approached them. It was Bergritte, the matriarch of the Battle Born clan.

"Good evening Lydia! How are you?" She hugged Lydia and kissed her cheek, "And you must be Elspeth."

Elspeth smiled, "I am. Thank you for inviting me to your home."

"Well, thank you for coming. I heard that you'll be leaving soon, but I hope you'll come back when you're in Whiterun again. Lydia, let me show her around and introduce her to Olfrid." She strung her thin arm through Elspeth's. Her manner was enthusiastic, yet warm. She was so friendly that Elspeth thought she might cry. She brought her over to a large, extremely well dressed man who was talking to the other man Elspeth did not recognize.

"Olfrid, this is Elspeth. Runa's ward—the one who has been staying with Lydia."

He held out his hand, "Welcome to House Battle Born. Any friend of Lydia's is a friend of ours, provided you support the Empire." He laughed heartily as they shook hands and Elspeth guessed that he was probably serious, despite his good humor. "Although," he said with a slight look of irritation, "I suppose you are going to take the side of Whiterun, much like Lydia."

"Oh, is that allowed?" asked Elspeth. Olfrid laughed, but it wasn't exactly a friendly laugh.

"Sooner or later, everyone has to pick a side." It was Idolaf, who was approaching them from behind.

"And this," Bergritte said, gesturing to the other man, "is Hrongar." She squeezed her arm and said, "I'm going to check on dinner."

Hrongar put out his hand, "It's nice to meet you," he said, "You made quite an impression on my brother."

"Your brother?" asked Elspeth.

Hrongar laughed, "Balgruuf the Greater."

"Oh!" said Elspeth, who was suddenly a little embarrassed, "I didn't know he had a brother." Then she paused and asked, "What sort of impression? That I'm short and somewhat irreverent?"

"Yes," he laughed. "How did you know?"

"That's generally the impression I leave. I'm sorry, I haven't seen you around so…."

"No worries," he said, "Most people forget that the Jarl has a brother. Anyway, I just got back this morning. I was in Morrowind all month. Otherwise, I would have been happy to help you and Lydia yesterday. I heard you had a little trouble with a giant." He winked, while Idolaf laughed.

"Hardly!" Lydia joined them. "Elspeth and I kicked that giant's bottom all the way to Oblivion. And we didn't need any help."

"Did you use magic?" asked Hrongar.

"Here we go," said Lydia.

Elspeth laughed, "Of course I did, why?"

"Don't you think that's cheating?" Idolaf chimed in.

Elspeth couldn't tell if he actually thought it was cheating or if he was just giving her a hard time. She had been warned that Nords didn't care for magic and were suspicious of mages. But she was perplexed. The Nords towered over her—how could she be expected not to use magic to an advantage? Without it, Bretons wouldn't have much of a warrior culture. Or maybe that was the point.

"Idolaf, I've got a dead giant behind me and a fat bounty in my purse. I don't care if it's cheating. Dead is dead. Besides," she said, pausing, "magic is far superior to steel."

Lydia smiled, while Hrongar and Idolaf looked appalled.

"Oh, you think so?" said Idolaf.

"Attack me." Elspeth said to him.

"What? Elspeth, I don't think—" he protested. The others stopped their conversations; the children stopped playing. Everyone was staring at them.

"You don't have to hurt me. Just attack me as if we were going to fight to the death. And then stop instead of stabbing me."

"All right," Idolaf sounded annoyed. He stepped forward and as soon as he put his hand on his sword's hilt, Elspeth tossed a very weak lightening spell that hit him in the wrist. He pulled his hand away and gave her a hard look.

"The warrior always has to reach for his weapon," explained Elspeth, "I've already got mine."

Idoalf laughed and said, "Touché."

"That was beautiful Elspeth," said Jon from the other side of the room as he tipped his tankard in her direction. The rest of the group also laughed and Lars looked at Elspeth with wide-eyed admiration.

Bergritte called the group over to the table and they settled in for dinner. After the food was served and tankards refilled, Olfrid stood up to welcome their guests. He motioned to Lydia and Elspeth, wishing them safe travels. Afterward they ate and chatted. Hrongar shared stories of his adventures in Morrowind, some of which were clearly embellished for the sake of Mila and Lars. When he was finished, Jon looked over and asked, "So, are you going to tell us about the dragon?"

"Yes!" said Bergritte, "I was so hoping you would. Olfrid's been telling dragon stories since the children were babies."

"Indeed!" said Olfrid, "Also, what were you doing in Helgen?"

Elspeth couldn't believe she had to go through this again. She looked over at Lydia, who glared at Idolaf and Alfhild. They shrugged their shoulders apologetically. It was clear that they hadn't shared the circumstances of Elspeth's arrival with the rest of the family.

"Well…" Elspeth began.

"You know!" said Alfhild interrupting, "I think it's time for small children to go to bed."

Carlotta agreed, "It's our turn, right? I'll take them back to our house."

"BUT I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE DRAGON," protested Lars.

"ME TOO!" said Mila.

There was some confusion and discomfort on the part of Bergritte and Olfrid as to why the children had to be sent away. They weren't hiding the fact of the dragon attack from them. What they didn't yet know, however, was that Idolaf and Alfhild were not enthusiastic about sharing stories of Imperial brutality.

Elspeth had an idea. She got up and stepped to the side of the table, motioning for Lars and Mila to join her. She knelt down with them and said, "Why don't you two meet me by the Gildergreen tomorrow after breakfast. I will tell you all about the dragon. I'll even tell you some things I am not telling the grownups."

The children looked at each other and smiled, "Okay!" They said goodnight to and went off with Carlotta.

When Elspeth sat down again, Idolf asked, "How did you do that?"

She took a sip of her mead, "I promised them a special story."

"All right then," said Olfrid, "What were you doing in Helgen? Lydia was planning to head down to the Rift when—"

"You know," interjected Idolaf, I don't think that matters."

"Did you see the dragon swoop down from the sky?" asked Bergritte. She had a dreamy look in her eyes as if she found the idea of dragons somewhat exciting, maybe even romantic. This puzzled Elspeth.

"Well of course it matters!" said Olfrid harshly. "One does not simply step out of Morrowind and into Helgen. Elspeth, did you just walk past Riften?"

"Father!" said Alfhild, "Mother wants to hear about the dragon, not the wrong turns of Elspeth's travels." She and Idolaf were trying to help. It was a gallant effort, but Elspeth's patience was spent.

She looked at Olfrid and Bergritte, took a deep breath, crossed her arms, and said, "I was in Helgen because I was arrested and brought there with the Stormcloaks. I saw the dragon land on the tower just as I was about to have my head chopped off by an Imperial headsman." She paused and continued, "Basically, the dragon interrupted my execution." She took a sip of her mead, "In a way, I am lucky he showed up when he did."

For a moment the table was silent. Hrongar, Bergritte, and Jon were stunned and silent but Olfrid was angry, "Do you intend to tell us why you were scheduled to be executed?"

Idolaf, "Olfrid, I have talked to Elspeth—"

"Silence!"

"Elspeth," Olfrid was stern and repeated, "Do you intend to tell us why you were scheduled to be executed?"

Elspeth's lip trembled, "After crossing the boarder into Skyrim, I ran into an Imperial ambush. Ulfric Stormcloak was there. I hid but one of the captains found me. They didn't ask me any questions. They just brought us all to the end of the line." She had tears brimming in her eyes. Lydia took her hand and squeezed it.

"You were with Ulfric Stormcloak!" said Jon. "What is he like?"

Idolaf shook his head at Jon, "I think the only thing that Elspeth was guilty of was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right?" He looked at her and smiled sympathetically. Elspeth nodded and Lydia put her arm around her.

Olfrid looked sheepish for a moment, "Well, if what you say is true, I hope you will forgive my quickness to judgment and anger. And I hope your experience with the Imperial Army has not soured your support for the Empire."

Elspeth was still upset. She shook her head and looked at her lap.

"However did you get away?" asked a now astonished Bergritte.

Elspeth smiled at the thought of Ralof, "The Imperials left me at the block. Another prisoner helped me. He cut my bindings and we ran though the keep together." Elsepth looked right at Olfrid, who was, again, looking at her suspiciously. By now Elspeth didn't care; she didn't need or want anything from him. The rest of the table seemed to have nothing but sympathy. Despite their compassion, however, it was uncomfortably quiet for a bit. "Look," Elspeth said finally, "If you are going to make me talk about Helgen, I am going to require more mead."

"Yes!" said Jon. "And some music." He left the table in search of his lute.

Bregritte stood up and turned to her husband, "Olfrid, why don't we go to bed and let them enjoy themselves." She moved behind Elspeth and hugged her shoulders, "Don't you mind my husband. We are so glad to have you here. Good night everyone."

When Bergritte and Olfrid left, the room was noticeably more relaxed. Tankards were refilled and Jon started playing his lute. Idolaf sat down next to Elspeth and dropped two dice in front of her, "Roll."

The game was rather simple. The number on the dice determined who drank and how much. The purpose of the game was obvious, but another advantage was that it didn't require much in terms of attentiveness. They told jokes and filled Elspeth in on stories from their childhood. How Alfhild and Idolaf became a couple, and of the time that Lydia made Nightshade Chicken. "I didn't think I was ever going to stop vomiting," said Alfhild. There was much laughter and revelry and whatever discomfort Oflrid had inspired in Elspeth was gone. She had found her people and was sad to be leaving so soon.

"So," said Hrongar after some time, "Elspeth! Are you betrothed?"

"Am I what?" She was thrown off guard, "um…no."

"We'll find you someone," said Alfhild. "Then you can live in Whiterun forever."

"Do we even have any Bretons in Whiterun?" asked Idolaf.

"Belethor," responded Jon.

"No!" said Lydia, "That will never happen. I don't care how many discounts he gives her."

"Meh," said Idolaf, "It's only because she makes him feel tall."

"Elspeth needs to fall in love with a Nord," said Lydia. She looked over at Elspeth, "Can you imagine how happy that will make Runa?"

"Yes," said Elspeth. She was starting to feel embarrassed.

"She can marry Jon," said Idolaf. This made Jon extremely uncomfortable. He looked as if wanted to protest, but didn't want to appear insulting either.

Thankfully Lydia shook her head and said, "No. Jon's not her type. She needs a mage."

"Ha!" said Idolaf, "A Nord mage. Good luck with that."

"Well," said Hrongar, "It looks like you'll be marrying Farengar. Gods help you." They all laughed at this and Jon passed the lute over to Hrongar, insisting that he sing something. Hrongar was more than happy to oblige and as they continued to toss the dice and drink, he sang.

_Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk  
Of a day -I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
'Round the Chillfurrow Farm with a Whiterun girl_*

"Wait a minute," said Elspeth when he paused, "that's not how that song goes!"

"Shhhhhhhhhh," he said, putting his finger to his lips. "Why aren't you drunk yet?"

"Yeah," said Alfhild, "Your nose should have turned red hours ago." She was starting to slur her words. All eyes were on Elspeth. As a Breton, she should have passed out several bottles ago. But she was wide-awake—and probably the most sober of the bunch. Idolaf accused her of drinking water.

"Maybe it's a spell," said Jon, "Can I learn that spell?"

Elspeth sighed and explained, "I don't really get drunk…I was trained to build up a tolerance." Her voice trailed off toward the end, realizing how completely ludicrous it sounded when she said it aloud. She looked up, away from the group.

Lydia choked on the sip she was taking and slammed her tankard on the table, "Do you mean to tell me that Xeri trained you to drink?"

Elspeth nodded, "Yes. A little ale every day starting when I was 13."

"Is there _anything_ fun that elf hasn't completely ruined for you?" She was simultaneously amused and appalled.

"If there is, I have yet to discover it."

The group went from looking at her in disbelief to bursting out in uproarious laughter. Hrongar had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. But where Elspeth might have been embarrassed, she found herself laughing at the sheer absurdity of it all. When they settled down, Hrongar finished his song, all the time giving Elspeth a sideways look that warned against correcting the lyrics.

_We were halfway there when the rain came down  
Of a day -I-ay-I-ay  
And she asked me up to her house in town  
Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl  
And I lost my heart to a Whiterun girl_

_When I woke up I was all alone_  
_With a broken heart and a ticket home_  
_And I ask you now, tell me what would you do_  
_If her hair was black and her eyes were blue_  
_I've traveled around I've been all over this world_  
_Boys I ain't never seen nothin' like a Whiterun girl_

_*With massive apologies to Steve Earle_


	11. Chapter 9

Elspeth was still humming the last song that Jon sang as she and Lydia walked home. She was tired, stuffed full of food and mead, and content. She hadn't laughed that hard or that much in a long time and she wondered if someday, when all this questing was over, when her so-called time was done, if she could make Whiterun her home.

At Breezehome Lydia smiled wanly and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to walk around and get some air."

"Of course I don't mind," said Elspeth, "but is everything okay?"

"Oh yes," she said, "But those parties always make me dizzy. I need to unwind a little."

Elspeth wasn't entirely convinced but she didn't want to pry. She was exhausted and eager for her bed; it was one of those nights she knew she would be asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Elspeth wasn't sure what woke her up, but it was the grunt and cough from the hallway that got her out of bed. She tiptoed out of her room and down the hallway. On the steps she saw the outline of a figure that was entirely too wide to be Lydia. Someone had broken into Breezehome. She turned quietly and grabbed the decorative bowl on the dresser and then, sneaking closer to the intruder, she raised her arms and brought the bowl down, smashing it on his head. There was a huge crash as he tumbled down the stairs.

Elspeth heard a loud gasp as Lydia staggered out of her room wearing only a bearskin and holding a lantern

"Lydia!" Elspeth shrieked, "Someone broke in. I'll go get a guard! You make sure he doesn't get away!"

"Hold on!" said Lydia. She rushed down the stairs and held the lamp over the man that Elspeth had sent tumbling. It was Hrongar.

Elspeth looked at Lydia and down at Hrongar and then back up at Lydia again and said, "Well!" Then she shook her head and joined Lydia at the bottom of the stairs. She found another lantern and wandered into the alchemy lab where she called out, "Check him. Does he need elixir?"

Hrongar was starting to moan and move around. Lydia knelt by him and observed him for a moment. "I think a cool, wet cloth will do," she replied. "Maybe some blisterwort for the pain." Elspeth procured the supplies while Lydia helped to ease him to a sitting position.

"Gods damn," he cried, "What happ—who hit me?"

"I am so sorry, Hrongar" said Elspeth as she sat next to him. She put the cloth to the back of his head and handed him some blisterwort and a cup of water.

"She thought you were trespassing. I told you not to wake her up," said Lydia, shaking her head. She sounded annoyed, although her eyes betrayed her concern for him.

Hrongar glared at her. "I'm sorry I frightened you," he said, although his eyes were still on Lydia.

"And I'm sorry I knocked you out." When Elspeth saw that they were ignoring her in favor of frowning at each other she took a cue to leave. "I'm going back to bed," she said as she started back up the stairs.

"Wait Elspeth," Lydia said, her voice cracking, "I'm sorry." She sounded distressed.

Elspeth was naïve about a lot of things. However, she knew better than to concern herself with the intimate lives of others—even those of friends. At Arcane, that sort of thing only led to trouble. Also, she'd learned the hard way that there was only one kind of secret liaison she should take personally and this wasn't it. She smiled and shook her head, "Please don't be sorry. Just make sure he's okay and we'll talk in the morning." Elspeth sauntered back up the stairs into her room and giggled when she got into bed. She knew better than to meddle, but really hoped Lydia would regale her with stories at breakfast.

Lydia was still sleeping when Elspeth woke up and so she put the kettle on and started rummaging through the pantry for some food. They were low on supplies and so she munched on an apple and wrote in her journal while she waited for the kettle to boil. She looked up when she heard Lydia come down the stairs. Elspeth got up and poured two cups of tea. Lydia smiled when she took the cup but when she sat down, she immediately started to apologize again.

Elspeth cut her short, "It's fine. I'm serious."

"So you don't care?" Lydia looked relieved.

Elspeth shook her head, "I didn't say I didn't care. I said you don't have to apologize. You can tell me all about it later."

Lydia looked at her and laughed; she started to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Elspeth went over and answered. It was Hrongar and she greeted him loudly and cheerfully, "HELLO! Did you forget something?"

"Aren't you funny!" he said, "My brother is requesting your presence at Dragonsreach within the hour." He paused and looked past Elspeth at Lydia who was looking away, toward the back of the house. "I'm heading to Rorikstead," he said, directing his gaze back to Elspeth. "Have a safe trip if I don't see you." It sounded almost forced and he turned away quickly, without checking to see if Lydia heard him. Back at the table Lydia had her face buried in her arms. "I'll tell you everything on the way out of town, I promise."

Elspeth smiled, "No worries. Are you ready to leave here? Balgruuf needs us for something."

Balgruuf greeted them warmly when they arrived in the throne room, "It's so good to see two you again. I understand you are leaving Whiterun soon, but I have a task for you, suitable for your particular talents, Elspeth. That is, if you can make the time."

"Of course Jarl Balgruuf. What can we do for you?" said Elspeth even though she had no idea about which talents he was speaking. Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been working on a matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons."

Balgruuf escorted them over to the wizard's quarters where Farengar was studying some documents and muttering. "Farengar," said Balgruuf, "I think Elspeth and Lydia will be able to help you with your dragon project."

"Oh yes, Elspeth," replied Farengar, "She is capable. And no brute mercenary either. A thinker. A bit of a scholar that one. She hasn't left for the College yet?"

"Apparently not," said Balgruuf wondering if Farengar even noticed the women standing there, "Go ahead and fill them in all the details." As he turned to leave he winked at them and shook his head as if to say, 'Good luck with him.'

"What do you need us to do Farengar," asked Lydia, sounding somewhat impatient.

Farengar ignored Lydia and directed himself toward Elspeth, "So the Jarl thinks you can be of some use to me. Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." Farengar had a strong lisp and a manner of speaking that was both awkward and pretentious. Elspeth could tell he wasn't trying to be arrogant; he just didn't really know how to converse in any other fashion. It was just like so many mages that she once knew. He continued, "Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me." He paused and narrowed his eyes, "Well, when I say fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

Much to Lydia's dismay, Elspeth went on to ask Farengar about the dragon project. Finally, after at least a half an hour of lecturing, he indicated that the ancient stone tablet, the dragonstone, which was said to depict a map of ancient dragon burial sites, was believed to be in Bleak Falls Barrow.

As they left Dragonsreach, Lydia shook her head at Elspeth and said, "I guess if he's going to be your husband, you're going to have to converse with him."

"Shut up!"

Lydia giggled at the look of pretend horror that Elspeth was demonstrating and continued, "He's going to fill your belly with magic Nord babies and—"

As they passed by the Gildergreen, Lydia's teasing was interrupted by the squeals of Lars and Mila who were waiting for their dragon story. Lydia went ahead to prepare for the trip to Riverwood while Elspeth scrambled to come up with something to tell the children that she hadn't told the grown ups. She decided to tell them about the brave little boy named Haming who helped get survivors to the keep. Because he was little, he was able to fit into small spaces and open passages that were blocked from one side because of the damage. Elspeth felt a twinge of guilt and sadness as she realized that she didn't know if Haming made it out of Helgen at all. The children, however, listened to her with rapt attention and Lars looked terribly disappointed when she said that she had to go.

At Breezehome, Lydia had filled their bags with supplies and after Elspeth found Gerdur's armor, they headed out to Riverwood. They were both quiet as they walked along the stream and past the meadery. Elspeth walked with purpose, her face forward and serious while Lydia looked around nervously, waiting for a barrage of questions. But the questions never came. Finally, Lydia looked at her and said, "You really aren't going to pry, are you?"

"Nope." Elspeth smiled.

"You aren't even a little bit curious?" Lydia was a little perplexed at Elspeth's apparent lack of inquisitiveness.

"Oh, I am madly curious," she responded to Lydia who was starting to look anxious. Then she explained, "I just know having one's intimate life scrutinized is terribly unpleasant." After a few moments it occurred to Elspeth that Lydia, for some reason, could not simply divulge the details of her relationship unprompted and Elspeth couldn't help but wonder how long had she been keeping this secret. Finally, she said, "Lydia, tell me about you and Hrongar."

The weight that was released upon being asked about Hrongar was palpable. She took a deep breath and replied, "Hrongar left for several years to do some court missions and quests in Morrowind and Solstheim. High Rock. When he got back, Balgruuf assigned me as his housecarl."

"I got the impression that Hrongar is also housecarl."

"No one really knows what he does." Lydia stopped and rolled her eyes, "Actually, it's quite simple. When he's in Dragonsreach, he supposed to act in a housecarl capacity. Outside of Dragonsreach, he's a thane. But he never had his own housecarl until then." Lydia paused to adjust her armor and weapon. Elspeth thought she might be stalling but she continued, "Before that I never had a thane. I had short assignments with visiting noblemen and ambassadors. I escorted a lot of missionaries around. But most of the time I just hung around the Dragonsreach. When I was assigned to Hrongar, everything changed. We had long missions all over Skyrim." She smiled and continued, "It was fun. We spent a lot of time together. Alone."

"Ah," said Elspeth, "I see where this is going. So, you've got a secret relationship with the Jarl's brother and he's upset that it's no longer a secret?" She was trying to make sense of the tension between them last night and this morning.

"No," she sighed. "He never wanted to be secretive, but I insisted."

"Why?"

"My mother saved Nelkir's life when he was born. And then she died a couple months later. Balgruuf said he could never thank her enough. A couple years later when he made me a housecarl, I was so honored. Just so very honored. He never said as much, but I feel like he did it out of gratitude. So, in addition to violating all standard court protocol, I felt Hrongar and I were violating a promise." She stopped and looked at Elspeth; her eyes were full of sadness and regret. "I don't know if that makes any sense."

Elspeth tried to offer a comforting smile and said, "No, it doesn't make any sense to me but then, I'm not known for my adherence to etiquette and protocol." Lydia smirked at this, which made Elspeth happy. "I do know a bit about promises though."

"Now I'm no longer technically a member of the court and he wants to tell Balgruuf. We argued about that last night after you went back to bed and he left angry." The look on her face was heartbreaking.

"What do you want? Do you love him?"

Lydia inhaled. There were tears in her eyes that she was trying desperately to keep back. "Yes. Well, I've known him my entire life. He's like Idolaf; he's always been there. I can't imagine him not being…_there_. But what happens when Balgruuf admonishes us for our behavior? Is he going to forgive us after? Is he going to throw one or both of us out in shame? I couldn't stand that." Lydia was sobbing now. "And so I don't know if my love for him is greater than my devotion to the Jarl."

"I'm…sorry." Elspeth had no idea what else to say.

Lydia shook her head and wiped her face. "You know, love in Skyrim tends to happen in one of two ways. People either fall fast and commit forever or they get bored and cold and their bodies find each other. And I don't know what happens after that."

"And you're too scared to find out." It sounded almost accusatory and so Elspeth quickly prayed to Mara this wouldn't offend her.

But Lydia agreed and she smiled and said, "I'm just so glad somebody knows. Anyway, at some point I'll either get the nerve to move forward or he'll get the nerve to leave. And then, I guess I'll know what happens." Her eyes were still puffy but after that Lydia's step seemed light and their conversation even lighter. The remainder of the walk was fairly easy, with nary a wolf or bandit in sight and they arrived in Riverwood just as the sun was setting.


	12. Chapter 10

"Since it's not terribly late, I want to stop at Gerdur and Hod's house before dinner," said Elspeth as they rented a room at the Sleeping Giant Inn. "I need to return the armor, but I also feel like they would be upset if they knew we ate and slept without seeing them first."

"Yes, that sounds like typical Nord hospitality," agreed Lydia.

"They are staunch Stormcloak supporters," said Elspeth. "Just so you know…."

"I'm not going to argue about the war," Lydia assured her. "Besides—"

"I know, I know, you're on the side of Whiterun," Elspeth teased and Lydia laughed. Elspeth looked serious for a moment and asked, "All your close friends, the Battle Borns—they are all loyal to the Empire. If you weren't in Balgruuf's court, your allegiances would lie with them, no? Even Hrongar is comfortable making his support of the Empire clear. And the Jarl's his brother."

Lydia looked thoughtful and after a few moments she said, "One advantage to serving in the court and deferring to Balgruuf in all matters of politics and war is that I never have to defend the fact that I don't entirely disagree with the Stormcloaks."

"Really?" Elspeth was somewhat surprised to hear this. Even Runa, who had seen some of the worst of what the Emperor and the Thalmor could do, remained committed to the idea of Empire—even if she thought Titus Mede was a milk-drinking coward.

"It's no longer a cause I would take up arms for, but it's not without merit either. Self rule. Free worship of Talos. I understand the appeal."

"If it has merit, why not fight for it?"

"I considered it, briefly. But then I met Rundil, an Altmer priest, in Falkreath and all those ideals faded. I had escorted a priestess to his chapel and he asked me to recover his journal from a cave. I got stuck in that cave while there was a storm and I got bored and…." Lydia suddenly looked very guilty.

"And…" Elspeth prompted.

"I read the journal," she confessed. "And I found out that he worshipped Talos and was terrified of the Thalmor. And it dawned on me that Ulfric Stormcloak wants Skyrim for the Nords, and _only the Nords_. He probably couldn't conceive of an Altmer devoted to Talos despite the number of elves committed to the Divines—all nine of them. And as much as I hate to admit it—and I've never said it to his face—Idolaf is right. Right now, the Empire is the only thing keeping the Dominion's army from taking over Skyrim, even if they have to uphold that awful treaty to do it."

Elspeth lowered her voice and smirked, "Maybe the Stormcloaks should join forces with my mother's dissident elves. They could get rid of the Empire _and_ the Thalmor."

"Wouldn't that be something?" Lydia laughed at the thought. Then she looked at Elspeth and asked quietly, "Do you think your mother has an army?" She was curious about the rumors but was unsure of how to broach the subject. Elspeth didn't discuss her mother's political activities often.

"I have no idea. The last thing I heard is that she wrote another pamphlet and two of her mages were executed after trying to poison a justiciar in Imperial City. She and her mages like to make things difficult for the Thalmor, but whether she is the insurrectionist leader she's made out to be, I don't know and, of course, Xeri wouldn't let me find out," Elspeth used an exaggerated tone for this last comment, which was intended to emphasize its obviousness.

"I can't believe she didn't let you go back to Frostcraig Village. Even…" Lydia paused. She wasn't entirely sure that she should continue although it was too late. Elspeth knew what she was getting at. "…after what happened at Arcane University."

They were outside the inn and walking through town now. Elspeth swallowed hard and looked around, shaking her head. She took a deep breath and replied, "No. And I considered going anyway. On the night I planned to sneak out, Runa caught me and talked me down. She reminded me that Xeri, although obstinate and aggressive, comes from a long line of Dumner wise women and warriors and I needed to trust her. Because my parents did. And she did."

"And you trusted Runa."

"More than anyone in the world. Your aunt took good care of me," said Elspeth.

Lydia smiled upon hearing this and just as she was about to respond, she was interrupted by a man calling out, "Elspeth! You're back!" It was Hod and he hurried up the road to meet them.

Just as she anticipated, Hod and Gerdur were happy to see her again and offered up their home. They declined the invitation to sleep there but Gerdur insisted that they stay for dinner. Over bowls of hot beef stew and mugs of mead, Frodnar entertained them with stories of his latest pranks, which included gluing the teats of a local woman's cow together with glue. Elspeth and Lydia cringed while Gerdur shook her head and Hod encouraged the young lad.

When Elspeth asked about Ralof, Gerdur said that he stayed longer than he originally planned. Hadvar and another Imperial soldier passed through soon after she'd left. They spent a couple days recovering at Alvor's house and so Ralof couldn't leave until they were gone. Gerdur tried to assure Elspeth that Ralof was fine and probably settled back in Windhelm or at one of the Stormcloak camps but it was obvious that she was worried about her little brother.

After dinner they returned to the Sleeping Giant Inn and in the morning stopped at the Riverwood Trader, where they heard the shop's proprietor, Lucan Valerius, arguing with his sister Camilla, as they entered.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief chasing!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it then, huh?" she asked angrily. "Let's hear it."

"We are done talking about this," said Lucan firmly and then, as if he'd been startled by Elspeth and Lydia, exclaimed "Oh! Customers. I don't know what you heard. But the Riverwood Trader is still open. Feel free to shop."

"Did something happen?" asked Lydia as she looked around.

"Yes…well, we did have a break-in," he admitted. "But we still have plenty to sell; the robbers were only after one thing, a solid gold ornament shaped like a dragon's claw. I am almost certain it was taken by the bandits who are holed up in Bleak Falls Barrow."

Elspeth mentioned that they were on their way to Bleak Falls and offered to retrieve his ornament. Lucan promised a reward if they brought it back. When they were back outside Lydia commented that their errand was turning out to be potentially more profitable than anticipated, "We should go treasure hunting more. Then we could have Eorland Grey Mane forge us new armor and I could afford to have Farengar enchant mine."

Elspeth smirked, "Not mine?"

"When Farengar is your husband, he'll enchant it for free," she teased.

"I am never going to hear the end of this am I?" Elspeth laughed.

The walk to Bleak Stone Barrow was long and snowy but the cold air seemed to invigorate them both. As they approached the barrow, they caught their first bandit in a watchtower; he was no match for the combination of Lydia's archery and Elspeth's lightening spell. Lydia checked him for the ornament and took all his money. Elspeth was astonished at the casual way she looted the dead body. "We'll give some to the temple," Lydia reassured her. "Plus, it's better to get the money back into commerce."

"For Skyrim!" said Elspeth facetiously.

As they approached the steps leading up the entrance of the barrow they moved stealthily, stopping when they overheard another bandit: "So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that golden claw?"

Elspeth nodded to Lydia and the two ambushed the bandits. Elspeth took hers down quickly while the second one fell back trying to dodge Lydia's axe. "I surrender!" he exclaimed and Lydia grabbed and disarmed him. She held her axe to the bandit's neck, "Who is Arvel and where did he take the claw?"

"I-I-Into the b-b-barrow," he said. He was terrified. "Will you let me go?" Lydia kicked the dagger over to Elspeth and stripped him down to his woolies before letting him stagger off down the mountain.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" asked Elspeth. "What if he comes back with some friends?"

Lydia considered this. "He might," she conceded. "But it's getting late. We've a few hours before he'll even get down the mountain, if the wolves don't eat him alive.

"I'm keeping this dagger," Elspeth said. It was dwarven and reminded her of the dagger she had for years back in Cyrodill, the one she used for skinning animals and other practical tasks that kept her alive in the mountains. It had been a gift from Shazir, the captain of Bruma fighter's guild and it was among the possessions that the Imperials had taken when they arrested her.

They entered the barrow cautiously and Lydia tossed the bandit's armor aside. The barrow was surprisingly well lit, which could only mean more bandits. And possibly marauders. In the open temple they took a couple of lookouts down and then proceeded cautiously to the lower levels of the barrow. The lower levels comprised twisted tunnels filled with tree roots, rooms containing burial urns, and a room with a puzzle that required solving before they could continue.

The puzzle room led to a round room with a spiral staircase leading down to what appeared to be a skeever nest and then into an embalming room. "Ugh!" said Lydia as she started cutting through some large spider webs. "Watch out for frostbite spiders."

As they made their way down the hall, they heard a voice calling out: "Is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" The voice belonged to a Dunmer who was trapped in a spider web.

And sure enough, from the ceiling dropped the largest spider Elspeth had ever seen. They killed the spider easily enough although both took a bit of venom. In the meantime, the Dunmer twisting the web was calling out to them, "You did it! You killed it! Now cut me down before anything else shows up."

"Do you have the golden claw?" asked Lydia.

"Yes, yes I have it. Cut me down and it's yours."

Lydia looked for a way to cut the claw out of his pocket, but it was impossible. She looked at Elspeth and shrugged her shoulders. She cut him down and, to no one's surprise, the thief ran off. They ran after him and caught up to his dead body and two draugr, which they took care of easily. They recovered the claw and moved on, confronting several more draugr as they made their way to another puzzle room.

At the end of a long, narrow room was a huge doorway with three moveable stone rings surrounding three small holes into which the prongs—or, fingers—on the golden claw fit perfectly. Elspeth determined that the engraved images on the claw, a bear, moth, and owl, were identical ones on the moveable stone rings on the door and she and Lydia lined them up in the same order. The door opened and they took a staircase up to an open cavern that appeared devoid of draugr—that is, until a one burst from a sarcophagus at the far end of the room.

This one was larger and far, far more powerful than the ones they had encountered earlier—it was a scourge lord. He threw Lydia clear across the room without even touching her. It took all of Elspeth's magic but she finally defeated him. After she helped Lydia, they inspected the draugr and found the dragonstone. Elspeth also picked up his weapon, a beautiful ebony sword.

"Are you going to keep that?" asked Lydia.

"I don't think so. I don't mind keeping a bandit's weapon but taking a warrior's weapon somehow feels wrong."

Lydia shook her head and explained, "You bested him. Also, the draugr aren't the honored dead. They betrayed the Nords by serving the dragons. Take it. You made out nicely today." She grinned.

Elspeth looked up and walked back toward the sarcophagus, approaching a massive wall with engravings, the likes of which she had never seen anywhere. There also appeared to be a message, in a script she could not identify. Regardless, she felt an overwhelming need to read the wall and as she examined the script, moving her hand across the carvings, she heard a deep hollow sound and felt a vibration in her head. She turned to Lydia, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lydia looked around. She was up by the wall now. "Some believe this is writing is the ancient dragon language."

Elspeth started to describe the sound but stopped and shook her head. "You know a lot about dragon lore."

"A bit," she said, "I spent a lot of time reading in Dragonsreach before I was out traveling with Hrongar." She looked around some more. "Come on," she said, "I think we can get out this way."

It was well past midnight when they arrived back at the Sleeping Giant Inn. In the morning they returned the claw to Lucan who paid them a generously. Later that evening, back in Dragonsreach, they found Farengar engaged in an intense discussion with a woman. Ancient texts. First era. Dragon war. Lydia cleared her throat.

Again, Farengar looked right past Lydia to Elspeth. "Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protégé! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems."

"Here is your dragonstone," said Elspeth as she handed the stone over.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." Farengar was thrilled. "My associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me." He gestured to the woman he had been speaking with.

The woman turned to them, "You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work."

Elspeth and Lydia nodded and left to find Proventus who was in the throne area talking with Balgruuf. "Thank you!" said Balgruuf. "Farengar tells me that the dragonstone is essential to his research." He paused. "I suppose this means you are leaving Whiterun now." He looked slightly bothered by this and Elspeth couldn't tell if he was irritated or sad.

When they returned to Breezehome they counted all their coin. It was more than Elspeth had ever had to her name. They had enough now for at least two months of traveling, boarding, bribing, eating, and drinking. The next morning they would take the early carriage out of Whiterun.


	13. Analepsis B

When Runa found Xeri, she was by the statue of Maeve Sigeweald, the Champion of Cyrodill, the hero of the Oblivion Crisis, and Elspeth's ancestor. Xeri was contemplating the last ten years and trying to figure out exactly where she went wrong.

"Do you think that Elspeth is inspired by her?" asked Xeri. She didn't look at Runa; she just crossed her arms and stared forward.

Runa could tell that Xeri felt disheartened and so she took a deep breath and tried to think of something encouraging. She paused for several moments and finally said, "No." Runa knew, better than anyone else, that while Elspeth understood her family's history, she felt little, if any, affinity with her legacy.

Xeri looked at her sharply with her lips pursed and brow furrowed. But she couldn't hold the look. As defensive as she felt momentarily, she knew that Runa was right. She dropped her head and sighed. To Runa she looked defeated and Xeri Tharys did not accept defeat.

"What's on your mind Xeri?" asked Runa.

"I'm at a loss," she responded. "I don't know what to do with her." There was a long silence but Runa was patient. This conversation was long overdue. Xeri continued, "You know, I remember the day that Elspeth was born. Nirn shook below my feet and there was joy. Bedyn and Evangeline had not had a joyous day in so long."

Every word seemed to be chosen carefully; Xeri was not a sentimental woman. Runa nodded slowly, offering nothing more than gentle encouragement. She knew that this had to be incredibly difficult.

"That night I went to sleep and I woke to a vision, just like the ones my mother and grandmothers described to me as a child. It was so clear to me then, that Elspeth was special. Important. That she would play a pivotal role—a healing role." Xeri paused and looked intently at Runa, "Did you know that I was never supposed to have the gift of vision?"

Runa didn't know this. She was quite familiar with rest of the story, but Xeri wasn't inclined to call her talents into question. Other people's, yes; but not her own. Runa shook her head cautiously. Xeri trusted her and it was clear that she needed to confide in someone. But Runa also knew that one wrong glance, one misspoken word could turn Xeri's vulnerability back to her stone cold warrior posture.

"I knew that her path was different from Evangeline's. I knew that I needed to prepare her," she continued. "And so we brought her here." Runa realized that Xeri was taking stock of the last decade. "We've worked so hard—all of us. Until this point, I was absolutely certain about every decision right down to the type of combat and magic training." She stopped and stared forward again.

"She has the skills she needs." Runa spoke very deliberately. "Now she needs an objective. She doesn't feel inspired by her legacy because she doesn't have purpose."

"I thought what happened at Arcane University was the sign, the trigger that would set it all in motion. But Titus Mede, once again, just bent over and took it from his Thalmor puppet masters. I was left—nay, _we _were left with a young women full of rage and sadness." Xeri's voice was cracking and Runa thought she might cry. "And so I did the only thing I knew, I brought her to the mountains and tried to exorcise her pain with combat training." She paused and asked, "Do you think I made a mistake?"

Runa considered this carefully. To say that she approved wholeheartedly of Xeri's methods would be a lie. Regardless of this, however, Xeri was good at what she did. She created warriors and Elspeth was on her way to becoming a remarkable one.

"You are a good mentor, Xeri. Elspeth is well trained." Runa had never before felt the need to reassure Xeri. But she had watched the Dunmer's confidence and composure dwindle in the months since she had returned from Morrowind—from a trip she had hoped would give her some clarity. She had remained unwavering toward Elspeth and her training, but Runa could sense her growing anxiety. "What did the wise woman tell you?"

Xeri smirked and shook her head, "Nothing I didn't already know. _Send her back the way of the father_. That came to me in my last vision. I had already brought her to the fighter's guild, to the ruins of Cloud Ruler Temple. I brought her to Chorrol and to the Chapel of Stendarr. I showed her where he fought with other Blades in the war. I took her to all the important places in Bedyn's life—and even some of the less important ones. The wise woman couldn't—or _didn't_—interpret it any better."

"So, she didn't help. How did Elspeth like Morrowind?"

"She hated it. But I expected as much. Shargon Hills is filled with nothing but refugee and nomadic Dunmeri tribal camps." Xeri squatted down and buried her face in her arms. There was something she was holding back, something painful.

Runa knelt and touched her shoulder, "What is it?"

"The wise woman said something else." Xeri kept her head down. "She said that Elspeth was following the wrong elf."

"What!" Runa was astonished to hear his, although it explained Xeri's growing unease and insecurity of late. "How can that be correct? That doesn't make any sense. Did she tell Elspeth that?"

"No, she didn't talk to Elspeth. Anyway, she couldn't tell me who or where the correct elf is, she just—" Xeri stopped, her eyes grew wide, and she shot straight up so she was standing and staring at the statue again. Her face lit up, betraying an epiphany. "Nerussa." She was almost shaking with excitement, "It's been staring me in the face all this time. We have to find Nerussa—NO! Elspeth needs to find Nerussa."

Runa did not want to dampen Xeri's sudden enthusiasm, but she was skeptical. "Well," she said slowly, "Nerussa was the Sigeweald family steward for over two hundred years. She would certainly know the path of her father. But last we heard, she was evading the Thalmor. We don't even know if she's still alive."

"No," agreed Xeri, "but I know someone who might. I have to go to Chorrol. Nerussa had been very close to the court wizard, Safiya. Tell Elspeth when she gets back—wait, don't tell her anything yet. Shazir will run drills with her while I'm gone. I'm going to the castle to see Countess Muriel and Safiya."

**ooooo**

Xeri rode all night and arrived at Castle Chorrol the next morning. She was met by Alexa, the court steward and then greeted by a very surprised countess who was pleased to see her but remained reserved. Although Xeri had been back to Chorrol in recent years, she had kept her distance from the court. As far as Muriel knew, Xeri was trying to reestablish herself as a mentor and trainer and was now associated with the Fighter's Guild in Bruma. She knew that Xeri had charges, but she did not know about Elspeth.

"Xeri Tharys," she said, "To what do we owe this surprise?" She held out her hand.

Xeri took her hand and offered a brief but courteous nod. "I would like to speak with Safiya, if she is still in your service."

"Of course," said the countess. "I'm sure she will be pleasantly surprised to see you. Could I ask why you wish to see her?"

Xeri looked at all the people wandering around the Great Hall. "To be honest, I would rather not say. But if you insist, it would be best if we all talked in private." After so many had turned their backs on her, Countess Muriel's father, the former Count Rufus, was one of the few who had been vocal in his support of Evangeline during the events leading up to her exile. However, Xeri was unsure if Muriel shared her father's political leanings.

Muriel agreed to this and asked Alexa to suspend court activities for an hour. She led Xeri up to the private quarters and into the wizard's suite, where Safiya and her apprentice, a young Bosmer, were studying an enchantment on an old dwemer dagger. When Safiya saw Xeri standing there she gasped and clapped her hands together, "Xeri!"

Xeri smiled, "It's good to see you again Safiya, I regret that it has been so long. I have an urgent matter to discuss and I need you to excuse your apprentice here."

"I'm so glad to see that you still don't mince words," said Safiya. "Dany, why don't you take those spell books over to the mages guild. I will see you after elevenses."

When she was gone, the three women sat down and Xeri said, "I need to know if Nerussa is still alive and, if she is, where I can find her."

Muriel and Safiya looked at each other and then back at Xeri. Muriel shook her head and looked sternly at them, "I think I will leave you both to your business. It is a pleasure to have you back in Chorrol Xeri." Her tone was flat and this last sentence sounded forced.

When she left Xeri turned to Safiya and asked, "What is going on?"

Safiya closed her eyes and shook her head. "Xeri, if you are surprised—"

"I'm not surprised, but I want to know what is going on. Do you know where Nerussa is? Is there a specific reason why Muriel does not want to be here?"

"Xeri, what did you expect to find out here?"

"You were Nerussa's closest friend in Chorrol. I was hoping that, if you don't know where she is, you could point me to where I might start looking for her. Where would she go? What other associates did she have?"

"Why? Are you still working with Evangeline? Are you hoping to recruit Nerussa for that rebellion of hers? Don't you realize how dangerous that is?" Safiya's tone was suspicious and accusatory. In her zeal to find out about Nerussa for Elspeth's sake, Xeri had not considered that her motives would be called into question. For years, Nerussa and Xeri had both been committed to the Sigeweald family, but with Bedyn dead and Evangeline's anti-Thalmor campaign (the size and strength of which were still a mystery to most) gaining notoriety, Safiya's misgivings were not entirely misplaced.

Xeri was slightly thrown by this, but she didn't let it show. Safiya was not wrong to question Xeri's objectives, but Xeri had no intention of wavering. Indeed, she only intensified her approach. "I would think that after what the Thalmor did to your family, that you would want to help Evangeline's cause." It was manipulative, but Xeri was not above such methods.

Safiya was stunned silent. When she recovered, she was furious, "It is because of what the Thalmor did to my family that I am unwilling to give you any information about Nerussa." She stared angrily and continued, "I think you should probably leave now." And then she paused and after a few moments said, "You know, I would have been willing to help. I know plenty of anti-Thalmor mages, students whose families and friends were either purged or who continue to be persecuted—who are aching for a chance to fight the Thalmor. I just don't understand why you want to bother Nerussa. After everything she's been through—" Safiya's voice was trembling with fury. She got up, "I really think you need to leave." Her anger was now accompanied by anxiety and she started rearranging all the books on her shelves.

Xeri smiled inwardly. Now she knew she could trust Safiya and so she began to explain, "I am no longer in Evangeline's service. I haven't been since Bedyn was killed. It is not for Evangeline that I seek Nerussa." She moved closer to Safiya.

"Then, for whom?" Safiya asked, turning slightly to observe the change in Xeri's tone and posture.

Xeri looked directly into her eyes and answered, "Their daughter. I've had her in my care for over a decade now."

Safiya's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face, dropping the books she was holding on the floor. "Oh my gods," she exclaimed. Then she glared at Xeri again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." Xeri shook her head and said, "I needed to make sure I could trust you. If word of her existence got to the Thalmor…."

"You're right of course," she agreed after a few moments. "Listen, to court questions of Nerussa's existence is to invite trouble with the Thalmor. And that is why Muriel left. She would like to follow in her father's footsteps but she lacks the courage of his convictions. Anyway, for you I will make an exception and tell you everything I know. _Only_ because Nerussa would insist upon knowing that the Sigeweald lineage continues."

"Thank you."

"So help me gods Xeri if you are lying!"

"I am a lot of things, but I am not a liar."

"All right then." Safiya took a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked a chest on the far end of the room. She rifled through some papers and brought out an envelope. "When they captured Chorrol, the Thalmor torched most of the archive. And after Mede agreed to banish Evangeline and Bedyn, they came back and finished destroying the family's library, all of Nerussa's papers. However, many year ago she wrote me once to let me know that she was alive and that she was in Skyrim, at the college." She handed the letter to Xeri. "She didn't sign it. But I know her script and the letter makes reference to some shared private knowledge–in the guise of general knowledge, of course."

Xeri glanced over the note. There were few, if any, identifying details. It read as letter of general information from one mage to another. "So, this is it?" She sighed.

"I wish I had something else. Will you be seeking her yourself?"

"No," said Xeri. "I am actually sending Bedyn's daughter."

"Is she a mage?"

Yes. She specializes in destruction magic, but she is also quite talented in restoration and alteration."

"Good," Safiya smiled. "She should be able to access the college easily enough. Nerussa had some academic interests she likely pursued at the college—out of both sincere intellectual curiosity and to maintain a disguise. She might have left notes of her research in the college's archive."

"This isn't a lot to go on, but I appreciate it. Thank you," said Xeri.

"You do realize that this will not be an easy task. If she's still alive, she likely left the college long ago. Your protégé may have quite a journey ahead of her."

Xeri nodded, "I've prepared her for that."

"What will you do in the interim?" She narrowed her eyes at Xeri.

"Wait, I suppose," she replied. "Why?" Xeri noted that Safiya's tone was suddenly very inquisitive and it was her turn to be suspicious.

"I know some angry mages," she said. "I'd like to find something for them to do. Once you your charge is on her way to Skyrim, maybe you could help me find someplace for them to go."


	14. Chapter 11

_This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my Grandpa Joe._

**ooooo**

They decided to stop for the night in Windhelm. Lydia wanted to break up the long carriage ride and Elspeth hoped to see Ralof. The weather turned very cold, very suddenly as they approached the city and Elspeth was envious of Lydia whose natural cold resistance made her impervious to the winter winds. Once again, she was immensely grateful for the cloak the Idolaf had given her and she wrapped it around tightly as she and Lydia disembarked the carriage by the stables and made their way over the immense stone bridge. By some accounts, Windhelm was the oldest city in Skyrim and Elspeth was overwhelmed by the old stone walls and archways as they walked up to the entrance.

As they walked into the city, Elspeth saw two large Nord men who appeared to be harassing a Dunmer woman. As they approached, they could hear one of the men shouting, "You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks."

"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight," she protested.

"Maybe the reason they haven't taken a side is because they are all imperial spies," said the other.

"Imperial spies!" she responded in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

Elspeth was furious for this woman. She looked at Lydia whose eyes were angrily fixed on the men. They stepped up their pace to confront them but before they could, another large Nord pushed himself between the two men. "Rolff, I think your brother is looking for you." He wasn't much taller than either of them but in his armor, he was far more imposing. The men glared at him but after a moment they backed down and walked away slowly, still scowling at the Dunmer woman.

"Thank you, Brunwulf," she said.

"Take care Suvaris," he replied as he shifted his gaze toward Elspeth and Lydia. He narrowed his eyes and asked Lydia, "You one of those 'Skyrim for the Nords' types?"

"What?" Lydia was taken aback at the question, "Of course not! I think Skyrim should welcome everyone."

"And you're right, at least as far as I'm concerned." Brunwulf looked at Elspeth and smiled, "Listen, don't let Ulfric or some of these other short-sighted Nords bother you. Most of us are happy to welcome newcomers." He extended his hand, "I'm Brunwulf Free Winter."

"I'm Elspeth and this is Lydia of Whiterun," she said they shook his hand.

"You two look resourceful. Are you looking for work by any chance?"

"Sure," responded Lydia, "We could always use a little more coin."

"A group of bandits raided a nearby Dunmer settlement and Jarl Ulfric can't be bothered to do anything about it," explained Brunwulf. "They're at Uttering Hills Cave."

"We'll take care of it first thing tomorrow morning," said Lydia.

As they walked on to Candlehearth Hall, Elspeth turned to Lydia and said, "You know, when I was younger, I used to comfort myself by thinking that not all Dunmer were like Xeri. But when I see something like that, I wish they were. Xeri would have cut that prat's head right off."

At the tavern they got a room for the evening, where they left their bags, and changed out of their armor before heading upstairs. The upper level had tall ceilings and a large stone fireplace on which a candle—said to have been lit centuries before and never burned out—sat. The hall was full and Elspeth was pleased to see, despite the confrontation earlier, that the crowd comprised both men and elves.

As if she could read her mind Lydia leaned over and said, "It's nice to see that even in Windhelm drink and song can bring everyone together."

"For now," said Elspeth. She was wondering how long it would be before the revelry gave way to drunken belligerence.

"So cynical!" said Lydia, smirking.

"Perhaps," agreed Elspeth. "But even the taverns in Bruma couldn't go a night without a brawl started over politics." She looked around for a place to sit and approached a table with two men in Stormcloak garb and a couple of empty chairs. "Can we sit here?"

The Stormcloak soldiers smiled and nodded. Their names were Viik and Jakov and they were happy to have somecompany. When they were settled in with some mead and food, Elspeth inquired about Ralof.

"How do you know Ralof?" asked Jakov.

"We met in Helgen," she responded.

"You were in Helgen!? When the dragon attacked?" Viik asked in disbelief.

"Yes I was. Ralof helped me escape. Is he here?"

"Wow," he said, leaning back. "I'm impressed. Unfortunately, Ralof isn't in Windhelm. He's been assigned to a camp in the Pale. If you join up, I can bring you to see him." He winked at her.

"Not this time," said Lydia, "We're just passing through. We have business in Winterhold."

Jakov started to say something but was distracted by someone making a ruckus behind Lydia. He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh good, Rolff Stone Fist is here to brag about his adventures in the Grey Quarter bothering the elves."

"You don't approve?" asked Elspeth.

"I just think that we should focus on making Skyrim independent from the Empire and restoring Talos, not acting like loutish fools, especially around people just trying to live their lives—even if they happen to be elves." Jakov threw back the rest of his mead; he seemed somewhat uncomfortable although no one was showing any disapproval.

"You're an idealist!" said Elspeth in a tone that was somehow both accusatory and elated. "I know someone like that." She gestured slightly toward Lydia and grinned, which put him back at ease although it was pretty clear he was done talking about politics. "Lydia!" Elspeth exclaimed. "Do you have dice?"

"I always have dice," she said, reaching into her pocket.

"Let's get the idealist drunk."

**ooooo**

They left for Uttering Hills Cave the next morning after breakfast. They were delayed somewhat by an Imperial named Adonato Leotelli, a writer of drama, who wanted—desperately it seemed—to converse about "the legends and history of Skyrim" of which he wrote. They declined his request to deliver his new book, _Olaf and the Dragon_, to the Bard's college although Lydia promised to read it. She might read it eventually, but at the time she just wanted him to stop nattering on about Nord folklore.

It was cold and cloudy but considerably less windy than the day before. The route to the cave was fairly straightforward. They ambushed the lookouts positioned at the camp set up at the cave's entrance. Inside, the first part of the cave was well-lit and wide open, which made stealth attacks on the first bandits somewhat difficult. Further inside, they discovered that the cave once housed a dungeon. Lydia and Elspeth took their time, working through the barracks, carefully noting all the possible hiding spaces, and waiting in the shadows when necessary. Several hours had passed when they finally confronted and defeated the bandit leader.

Back in Windhelm, they were approached by a couple of elves who thanked them profusely for assisting Brunwulf with their affairs. An Altmer woman said, "Brunwulf is also a war hero you know. He fought in the Great War against the Aldmeri Dominion." The woman sighed and shook her head. "You would think that would mean something to someone like Ulfric Stormcloak."

Brunwulf was pleased to see them and offered up mead while he got their coin. His house was tidy and pleasant Elspeth felt it lacked the inviting warmth and comfort of the places she visited in Whiterun and Riverwood. She surmised that while many in Windhelm held him in high esteem, they probably also kept their distance. "The elves in Windhelm have a great deal of respect and admiration for you."

"I'm only doing what needs to be done." Brunwulf smiled modestly.

"They told us that you fought in the Great War," said Elspeth. When she was younger she'd been taught to question the official accounts of the Great War, the ones approve and disseminated by Imperial and Thalmor approved writers. As a result, she often sought out veterans for their personal stories.

"_The Great War_," he said scathingly. "There was nothing great about it. Thousands died on both sides and where did we end up? Did we really save the Empire or did we just plant the seeds for Ulfric's uprising and another war?" Brunwulf shook his head and took a sip of his mead.

"So, because the outcome is less than ideal, is there no room for honor and valor?" asked Lydia, trying not to sound too antagonistic. She wasn't naïve about war and the precarious state of things in Skyrim. But she was someone who believed in and needed heroes.

"There's no glory in war. It's just something they tell soldiers so they'll risk their lives."

"The Altmer woman we met called you a hero," protested Lydia.

"I'm no hero," said Brunwulf sadly. "I'm just a soldier who didn't want to die."

Lydia thought about this while Elspeth simply nodded. She hugged her bent legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She looked distressed.

Lydia looked over but before she could say anything, Brunwulf frowned and said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No," said Elspeth. "You remind me of m—" She stopped suddenly and after a moment continued, "You remind me of someone I once knew. He used to tell war stories, but not of valor and honor. Even his positive stories were—" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that the worst thing he ever saw was when he was part of a raid on the prison camps the Thalmor had set up in Hammerfell. There were soldiers that had been there for over a year; they were starving. They brought them into a camp just over the border, where they had food spread out. He said he saw more soldiers die gorging themselves on the food than he had in the battle they fought to get them out."

"Oh my gods," said Lydia as she covered her mouth with her hand. Brunwulf just nodded, but inwardly he was very happy to have met the young women, especially Elspeth. In his experience, young people who grasped the terrible reality of war and conflict were few and far between. She gave him some hope and warmed his war-wearied heart.

They thanked Brunwulf for the mead and promised to stop in when they came by way of Windhelm again. As they made their way back to Candlehearth Hall Lydia asked, "Who told you that war story?"

"My father," said Elspeth.

"I thought so," Lydia said. Her voice was thoughtful and darker than usual.

"All of his stories of heroics came with a dark side. And when we got to Bruma, Xeri took over as storyteller. Needless to say her recollection was slightly more, um, spirited." Elspeth paused and added, "But not less realistic."

Back at Candlehearth Hall they settled in for the evening although neither felt much like sleeping. Lydia was mulling over Brunwulf's opinions on war and Bedyn's story. Elspeth felt nervous about the College. Whiterun, Riverwood, and Windhelm had been productive and interesting stops on her quest and tomorrow the real work of finding Nerussa, or of what happened to her, would start and she was starting to feel somewhat apprehensive.


	15. Chapter 12

An hour into the trip to Winterhold they hit a huge snowstorm, which slowed the carriage down considerably. When they finally arrived, even Lydia was uncomfortable, her muscles having become stiff during the long journey of starts and stops.

"Next time, let's walk," suggested Elspeth. "We'll be just as cold but at least then we won't have to stop."

"There's the Nord spirit I knew my aunt instilled in you!" Lydia chuckled and then glared in the direction of the city. "Ugh…this place is so dismal."

Lydia had told her all about the storms that culminated in The Great Collapse and had devastated Winterhold 80 years ago, but Elspeth was still shocked at how bleak the city appeared. In all that time no one had made any attempts at restoration and only a tavern and a single merchant remained within the sparsely populated city. The college, however, was unscathed by the collapse and it towered over the city—visible even in the storm. Elspeth found the contrast between the imposing college and the desolate city utterly depressing.

They were tired and hungry so they opted to visit the college in the morning. Dagur, the proprietor of The Frozen Hearth, the local inn and tavern, was happy to welcome them and even more so when Lydia mentioned that she would be calling on the Jarl for work. "We have so few people come who are not affiliated with the college," he explained. "Jarl Korir will be pleased to make your acquaintance and certainly has tasks that have accumulated over the years."

The inn was quiet with only three patrons sitting and drinking by themselves. After a while, Eirid, Dagur's daughter, sat down at their table and asked if they would play cards with her. She was a sweet little girl who, despite having the Jarl's son as a playmate, was obviously very lonely. "He always wants to play 'Hunt the Elf,' and he makes me be the elf," she said sadly.

"Dagur and I have discussed putting an end to this game," came a voice from behind them. It was Haran, Eirid's mother and Dagur's wife. "The Jarl despises the college and the mages. Many of them are elves. We don't need him breeding resentment toward our best—nay, our only—customers." She grinned as she swept around the table, happy that someone was distracting Eirid.

Lydia smiled back and said, "Well, Elspeth and I are always happy to meet new people in the cities we visit." She turned to Eirid and said, "We can teach you lots of games too. And Elspeth tells great stories." Eirid was delighted to hear this and they stayed up well past her bedtime playing Beggar thy Neighbor and Old Maid. Elspeth admired the ease with which Lydia and Eirid interacted. She sounded so much like Runa and it made her a little homesick.

It was still snowing the next morning when they woke up and Elspeth really didn't want to get out of bed. She puttered around the room after donning the robe she purchased from Farengar. It had been well over a year since she'd worn an enchanted robe and the increased energy felt foreign and somewhat uncomfortable. When Lydia returned to the room she looked Elspeth up and down and laughed. "I'm sorry," she said although Elspeth only appeared annoyed, not hurt. "You just look so…tiny and unimposing in that thing."

"Yes, well there's a reason Xeri made me put the battle before mage," said Elspeth as she shifted around uncomfortably. "I really prefer armor. And steel." She paused and added, "Don't tell Idolaf."

Lydia smirked and looked quizzically at her, "Really?"

"No, I just feel naked without them," she explained as she gathered up her bag. "You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding? When am _I_ going to have another chance to inspect the college?" Lydia was actually very excited at the prospect of seeing the college. She had always been fascinated by magic but apart from Battle Cry and a novice healing spell, she never had the aptitude for it—at least not according to Farengar who managed to teach her the healing spell before unceremoniously declaring her incapable of practicing magic. In return, Lydia declared him incapable of teaching. They've not gotten along since.

The storm was still going strong when they left the inn. At the entrance to the college Faralda, a tall Altmer woman with striking facial features and pale, pink hair, met them. Elspeth found her absolutely stunning. "Welcome to the College of Winterhold, a safe haven for mages in Skyrim, a place of wisdom and arcane knowledge."

"I'm Elspeth Aurilie, Farengar Secret Fire, Balgruuf the Greater's court wizard sent a recommendation for me."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Farengar spoke very highly of your abilities in his letter. And this must be your housecarl, Lydia."

"Oh no," Elspeth protested. "She's not really my _housecarl_—"

"Yes, I am," insisted Lydia.

Faralda rolled her eyes and said, "Either way, we're not inclined to allow housecarls. However, Jarl Balgruuf has always been a friend of the college. You will be allowed to accompany Elspeth in her quarters and in the common areas."

"Thank you," said Elspeth and Lydia nodded.

"Tell me," she continued, "what is it that you expect to find within the college?"

"I hope to hone my abilities, particularly in the schools of alteration and illusion. I also hope to do some research in the College's archive." Xeri had given strict instructions to downplay her purpose and so she tried to keep her intentions varied and somewhat vague.

"Very well," said Faralda. "Farengar confirmed your abilities and you will have ample opportunity to demonstrate them. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our master wizard. Please follow me." As they walked along, Faralda ignited the stone wells along the path and they lit up with a spectacular blue glow that enabled some visibility through the storm, which showed no signs of letting up.

Mirabelle Ervine was waiting in the courtyard. She looked at Lydia with some suspicion but proceeded to show them around without hesitation. "The College of Winterhold has been a fixture in Skyrim for thousands of years," she explained. "The prominent feature here is the Hall of the Elements. It's our primary location for lectures, practice sessions, and general meetings." She gestured upward. "The Arcanaeum is located above the hall and the Arch Mage's quarters above that. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your living quarters." She led them across the courtyard. "Unfortunately, we've had to implement more stringent entry procedures, due to some problems with the local Nords." She studied Lydia's face as she explained this, as if expecting a defensive reaction, but Lydia just nodded in agreement.

"Faculty and senior scholars are housed in the Hall of Countenance while apprentices and visiting scholars stay here in the Hall of Attainment." Inside the Hall of Attainment, Mirabelle led them to Elspeth's room. "You'll be sharing common space with your fellow mages. There is a dining room and kitchen and alchemy and enchanting areas on the top floor. This bed, desk, and storage areas are yours. Here is your room key. Our daily lecture will begin in about a half an hour."

Elspeth quickly put her things away and they left to attend the lecture. "This is incredible. At Arcane, I shared a room with five other mages," she said as they made their way to the back across the courtyard. She looked around. "They had a better alchemy garden…maybe there's a green house around here."

The mages were clustered in small groups inside the Hall of Elements. When they entered, the room went silent as the mages turned to stare at Lydia. She was easily the tallest person in the room and striking in her armor. Elspeth snickered and leaned in toward her, but before she could say anything, they were approached by an older Nord mage who introduced himself as Tolfdir. "Welcome Elspeth and Lydia!" His manner was affectionate and he shook their hands enthusiastically. "Phinis Gestor, our instructor of Conjuration is about to give today's lecture. After that, I will introduce you."

Phinis Gestor stood in the center of the room atop an elevated fixture with a stone well and began his lecture. "At this time, I would like to make a few statements regarding policy here at the College. Please refrain from practicing Conjuration spells in view of the town of Winterhold. Atronachs have a tendency to frighten the locals. Undead….Well, I don't even think it needs to be said. While Drevis appreciates the spellcasting skill that went into somehow cramming several hundred apples into his pillow….He would ask that it please not happen again. He has suggested that, should he find out who is responsible, he is well versed in making things disappear. Permanently."

While Elspeth was listening to the lecture, she sensed someone behind her and so she turned around. And at that moment, the question of whether she would see another face as sweet as Ralof's in all of Skyrim was answered. It was a Nord and although his face was partially obscured by his hood, she saw that he had beautiful high cheekbones and the most playful blue eyes that she had ever seen. His grin set her stomach aflutter. When she smiled back, he started to approach but was interrupted by Tolfdir who decided it was time to introduce Elspeth and Lydia to everyone in the hall.

"Elspeth Aurilie comes to Skyrim from Bruma. She studied at Arcane where she specialized in destruction magic. And this is Lydia, her housecarl, who will be staying in town." At the mention of housecarl, a murmur rippled through the crowd along with some snickering. Elspeth rolled her eyes; she was unsurprised that the mages were not terribly impressed and she wished Lydia hadn't been introduced that way.

Faralda spoke up next. "Perhaps Elspeth will favor us with a demonstration of her abilities." The mages nodded excitedly.

"Will you?" asked Tolfdir.

"Of course." She turned and aimed an impressive expert level fire ball at one of the focusing crystals set along the wall of the hall. Tolfdir and the others nodded in approval.

"You must know something stronger than that," came a voice from behind her. It was an older Dunmer.

"That was more than adequate, Drevis," said Faralda.

"That was just entirely too effortless on her part. I mean, she used barely any magicka to cast," he insisted. "Do you know any Master level spells?"

Elspeth swallowed nervously and her anxiety somehow betrayed her skill. He looked closely at her and said, "I think you do."

"Modesty won't get you anywhere here Elspeth," said Phinis. "If you know a Master spell, demonstrate it."

Elspeth took a deep breath. The Sorcerer's Bane. It was a multi-element master destruction spell that Arch-mage Relamus had developed in the years before he was appointed to Arcane University. It was an immensely destructive spell. When cast, it enclosed the entire casting area and devastated everything in its perimeter. The problem was that it remained stationary and highly skilled and quickly moving enemies could generally remove themselves. Elspeth determined that it was created with the intention of destroying small areas such as farms and villages and their inhabitants. Not monsters. Not equally powerful mages. Not soldiers. Citizens. It was a war spell, likely created for the Thalmor and it made her sick to think about. Further, casting the spell drained all of her magicka and required dual casting, which stripped her of her weapon. Ultimately, it was a devastating light show that left her vulnerable and she never understood why Relamus insisted on teaching it to her and no one else. And he died before she could find out. He only said that she would know when to use it, even if it was merely to demonstrate her power. Is this what he was referring to?

She looked around. The building was made out of tempered stone and would be safe. And she wasn't particularly concerned about the mages either. "Fine," she said, "but I need someone to cast a master level ward. Someone who can keep it going as long as my spell is intact." She could hear the other mages shuffling around impatiently and whispering in disbelief.

A woman approached and Tolfdir introduced her. "This is Collette Marence. She is our master restoration instructor."

"On your signal, I will cast my strongest ward," she said. "And the rest of you will be reminded of how essential and powerful the restoration school can be." She sounded resentful and Elspeth wondered what she meant by that.

Elspeth took a deep breath, signaled Collette, and cast. The spell went up with a bit more effort than she was accustomed to and the lightening and fire elements combined to form a wall of white and blue fire. The glow was blinding and the temperature would have been unbearable without Collette's ward. Unlike chain spells, which ended when the casting stopped, or explosion and bolt spells, which were single blast spells that ended on impact, this spell regenerated itself and the combined elements multiplied in strength before they died down.

When it was over, the room was absolutely silent. Collette and Lydia were beaming but the rest of the mages were stunned. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Nord mage that she had noticed earlier. He looked astonished but his gaze softened and he grinned at her again, which made her blush.

Someone from the back of the room piped up, "Why does she need that big sword?"

"Are you kidding," said another. "Why does she need a housecarl?"

Tolfdir raised his head but before he could say anything he was shoved aside by an Altmer in Thalmor robes. He approached Elspeth and glowered at her, "Who taught you that spell?" His tone was angry and suspicious and his posture threatening. Elspeth was breathing hard and she felt her face go completely numb. He brought his face level with hers. "I said, where did you learn that spell?"

And that's when she fainted.


	16. Analepsis C

Elspeth skipped dinner and went straight to the Mystic Archives. For the rest of the University, it was still early and she secured a table toward the back, far from the entrance, where she would be able to work in relative peace and quiet. She had research notes to transcribe, qualifying exams to study and practice for, and a presentation—on the aforementioned research—to prepare. She was tired and sore and she had more work than time, even less time if she intended to sleep at all. She had fallen behind, having only just returned from a particularly grueling training session. It had taken her twice as long as she expected to clear the Aleyid ruin Xeri sent her to.

To make matters worse, just as she settled in with her books open and her notes spread out, she looked up and saw Andil and Dabienne sitting down at a table across the room. Elspeth's stomach lurched and she dropped her head so they wouldn't see her. She attempted to read but she found it difficult to focus.

"You look awful."

Elspeth looked up and saw Yarah standing over her, arms crossed and shaking her head. She sat down and started rifling through Elspeth's papers. "I looked for you at dinner," she said as she picked up a notebook and started paging through it.

"I'm sorry," said Elspeth as she pulled her notes away from Yarah's curious hands. "I just wanted to get an early start on work."

"Indeed." Yarah sat down across the table and looked very seriously at Elspeth. "You need a break. Let's go into town for a drink."

Elspeth looked incredulous at this suggestion. "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how much work I have to do?"

"Yes I do," she said. "And I also know that you aren't going to accomplish anything with those two around." She gestured behind her as she started to gather up Elspeth's things. "Come on," she insisted. "There are plenty of things you can do over a pint. You can copy my notes from Ilario's lecture that you missed."

Elspeth frowned again; she was disappointed to have missed the lecture. Ilario was the University's newest senior scholar. He was a Master level mage who specialized in Mysticism. He was brilliant and his lectures were spirited and irreverent. It was rumored that his ability to capture and inspire his audience was part of the reason the Thalmor had recently issued a unilateral ban on the practice and study of Mysticism. The University responded in kind with a petition denouncing the ban that was signed by over 90% of the student body, the entire faculty, and then delivered to the Justiciar's office in Imperial City by Arch-mage Relamus himself. The faculty response was unsurprising since they were tired of the Thalmor's influence over the University. However, for the Arch-mage, who had a long (and well deserved) reputation as a Thalmor puppet, it was a bold and unexpected move. The Thalmor had yet to respond.

She shook her head. "I really, really can't. I have too much to do. And if Xeri finds out I left campus to study in a tavern she'll—"

"She'll what?" asked Yarah sternly, her dark eyes looking intently at Elspeth. "Lock you in an Elven ruin for three days?"

"Yes," said Elspeth quietly.

Yarah narrowed her eyes and replied, "She's going to do that anyway."

"True," said Elspeth. "But she's a lot easier to travel with when she's not angry with me." Elspeth sat back and looked at the books and papers in front of her. She glanced over at Andil and Dabienne again. Dabienne was giggling and seeing that stung Elspeth's chest. The pain she felt was clear, especially to Yarah.

"Look, this is not one of my usual attempts to corrupt you." Yarah look genuinely concerned. "I've been worried about you. You've been going nonstop for months now."

"All right," she said, her tone was somewhat harsh. "Let's go now before I change my mind."

They left the archive and walked across campus to the Mage's quarters where they swapped out their robes for street clothes and reorganized their satchels, while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Yarah's Sundas excursions to local watering holes tended to draw a small crowd—but she wanted Elspeth to herself tonight. They exited the University grounds quickly and unnoticed and on the way to City Isle, they talked about Ilario and the changes that seemed to be taking hold in the University.

"So, what do you think the Thalmor will do?" asked Yarah. "I thought they would have responded by now. Do you think they are trying to come up with a compromise on the Mysticism ban?"

Elspeth laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it very much. I think they are going to withdraw all their financial support."

"Really?" Yarah's eyes grew wide. "That would be devastating. Neither the Synod nor the College of Whispers can sustain the University on their own. I can't believe Relamus risked that. It's about time he grew a pair."

"I wouldn't give him that much credit," said Elspeth somewhat derisively as she looked around. Apart from a few guards in the distance, the bridge was empty. She lowered her voice anyway and said, "Relamus wouldn't do anything so bold without first securing his position. He told me that the Psijic Order is positioned to take over if the Thalmor withdraw."

"Are you kidding?" Yarah was incredulous. "He tells you a lot, doesn't he? Must be nice to be the Arch-mage's pet." She was teasing, but she wasn't wrong. Relamus had favored Elspeth almost from the moment she arrived and surprised her cohort and most of the faculty with a demonstration of her destruction abilities. It was a bit ironic, since Relamus had been Evangeline's replacement after she was removed from the position. But of course, Yarah didn't know this.

"I think that Ilario has connections to the Order and was hired to teach Mysticism and all that entails. Divinity. Apotheosis. _Talos_." Elspeth sighed. "I'm probably being too hard on him," she relented. "Maybe he's not such a puppet after all. The University is starting to feel like a place where knowledge is produced, not just a place to practice Candlelight spells until your hand falls off."

"Indeed," agreed Yarah. "Where shall we go tonight?" she asked as they arrived at the Arboretum. "The Plaza Inn? The All-Saints Inn?"

"Let's go to the old Boarding House in the garden district. I'm not in the mood for pretentious conversations."

They passed quietly through the Plaza and Temple districts. The sun was starting to set and citizens were heading home for the evening. With the exception of the Arena district, Elspeth always felt very relaxed wandering the streets of Imperial City. It had been almost 25 years since the Great War had ended and, according to Xeri, the city had never recovered its energy and likely never would. Buildings and statues had been restored—to some degree—but its spark was gone. Elspeth liked that the city was heavily and diversely populated but remained calm, although she was sorry that her tranquility was the city's war weariness.

The Boarding House was crowded but they managed to secure a table by the door. It was a popular spot for adventurers stopping in city to restock before moving on to the next quest. The people here were strangers and mostly kept to themselves, making only small talk. However, Portia, the publican, recognized Yarah—all the publicans knew her—and had her Colovian Brandy waiting. Elspeth got a bottle of red wine and they settled in for a night of transcribing and talking.

Yarah let Elspeth work for about a half an hour before she started with her concerns. If Elspeth were a normal Breton she would just wait until the wine kicked in and the confessing began. But Elspeth was not a normal Breton; she had the tolerance of a 250-pound Nord warrior. Finally, she asked, "How are you feeling about Andil?" Yarah wasn't generally blunt, preferring to let her friends confide at their own pace. But she hadn't seen Elspeth grieve at all and she was really worried. Elspeth could hold her liquor like a Nord, but she didn't have their characteristic stoicism. She was a sensitive young woman and her sudden detachment was unexpected.

Elspeth dropped her pen and looked up. "So, that's why you brought me out tonight?"

"Don't even pretend to be shocked." Yarah smiled and looked into Elspeth's face, searching for some semblance of emotion. "I haven't seen you mourn. And maybe…maybe that's okay, but it's not like you." Yarah looked at Elspeth whose face was now about to break and suddenly regretted bringing her to a crowded public place. "We can go for a walk if you want."

"No, it's okay." Elspeth's eyes filled with tears, but she took a deep breath and swallowed hard against crying. "The day that Andil told me he fucked Dabienne, I lied about having a training session with Xeri and I camped out in Fatback cave for two days. I cleared out about twenty goblins and spent the next day crying and screaming."

"Oh, honey." Yarah touched her arm. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because, it was my fault. I wasn't mad at him, I was furious at myself. You tried to warn me…." Her voice trailed off.

"I didn't know about her," explained Yarah. "You two were becoming estranged and I just wanted you to talk to him."

"No, I know." Elspeth blew her nose. "And that's just it. I felt bad for him. I felt bad that I forced him to sneak around and wasn't available until he'd already—oh gods." She dropped her face into her arms and sobbed. After a few moments she continued, "And you know, I can accept that we weren't meant to be. My life isn't exactly conducive to that sort of commitment. But he was my best friend. I met him in Bruma two days after I moved there." Yarah just nodded. "The thing that hurts the most when I think about my future without Andil is not that he won't be my husband, it's that he won't be my friend."

"I'm so sorry," said Yarah. "And I'm sorry I brought you out here like this—"

"Don't be," Elspeth interrupted. "I needed this." She looked back at her notes and the work she needed to finish. "Do you have a deck of cards?"

Yarah smiled and they played cards and chatted until the wee hours of the morning. They knew that they were going to feel the effects of blowing of their work for the next several days, but it was worth it. It was around three o'clock when they finally packed up and walked back to campus.

"Yarah, why isn't the main well lit?" asked Elspeth. The building was unusually dark and as they approached, it felt eerily quiet and empty, devoid not only of people but also of the magical energy that enveloped the campus.

"Let's go in through the Lobby. Someone will be minding the Orrey and can tell us what's going on."

The lobby was pitch black and Elspeth tripped and fell flat on her face. Yarah threw a Magelight onto the wall and when she saw what—or rather who—made Elspeth trip, she screamed. It was Taura, the Arch-mage's assistant. She was dead.

"Oh my gods, TAURA!" Elspeth yelled as Yarah started banging on the Arch-mage's door. The magical seal was gone but the door appeared bolted shut.

Elspeth stood up and looked around. In the Orrery she found the bodies of three more mages. The Orrery was destroyed. Back in the Lobby, Yarah had just vomited. She opened the door to leave. "Come on! Elspeth, we have to get the guards. Let's go now." But Elspeth wasn't listening. "ELSPETH! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Yarah shook her head and muttered, "Mara's mercy, what is she thinking."

Yarah ran after her but Elspeth was fast and she didn't see the direction she went. The campus was littered with dead bodies. In their robes, they all looked alike and Yarah wanted to look each one in the face but she was terrified that Elspeth would run into whatever vile evil had done this. And so in true Redguard fashion, she went to face the evil with her friend even though it likely meant going to her death. She ran as fast as she could to the Mage's Quarters, suddenly realizing where Elspeth would check first. And as she entered the building she heard it, the sound of wrath and grief that would haunt her until the end of her days.

"FUUUUUUUUCK, NO. OH GODS, TALOS WHY? WHY?"

Yarah expected that she would be prying Elspeth off Andil's body. But Elspeth was just sobbing and screaming, looking at Andil and Dabienne whose bodies were entangled in whatever attempt at comfort and safety they sought in their last moments together.

She gathered Elspeth up to her feet and implored her to leave. "We have to go. We have to find the guards. We don't know who did this or if they'll be back."

"I know who did this," she said.

It didn't take long for Yarah to understand and realize for herself that the Thalmor were behind this. It was another Purge, like so many that happened in the years leading up to and during the Great War.

"There is going to be another war," said Elspeth calmly—a little too calmly. "And we're going to fight."


	17. Chapter 13

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

As she returned to consciousness, Elspeth saw a blurry Lydia grab the Altmer in the Thalmor robes and knock him to the ground. The rest of the mages who were just standing around in silence started to back away—except for Colette who knelt down beside her. Suddenly, the pain in her head was met with the most incredible Healing Hands spell she had ever felt. Warmth radiated through her skull and down her spine.

The Thalmor elf scrambled to his feet and Lydia put her hand on the hilt of her axe. However, before he could confront her, another elf, a Dunmer wearing unique robes, put himself between them. "Ancano!" he shouted, "Let it go." Then he turned to Lydia and said harshly, "There is no need for violence. Please go take care of your friend. And I will see you both in my quarters in two hours." As he led Ancano away, Elspeth surmised that he was the Arch-mage, Savos Aren.

"Thank you," said Elspeth to Collette and Lydia as they helped her stand. The mages were gathering back into to their groups now, whispering and snickering. Tolfdir approached them, offering to help and Lydia thanked him but promised that Elspeth would be fine. The rest of the instructors looked on with concern, but kept their distance as they left the Hall of the Elements. Outside, Elspeth took a deep breath; the cold, snowy air felt good in her lungs. She turned to a very worried Lydia and burst out laughing.

Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. "You really know how to make an impression."

They walked back to Elspeth's room and after they locked themselves in, Lydia turned to her and asked, "It wasn't the spell that made you sick, was it? It was Ancano, that Thalmor elf."

Elspeth leaned back onto her bed and nodded. "It's not like I haven't seen any Thalmor since Arcane, it's just…." She paused, not exactly certain how to explain what happened. "Just being here surrounded by mages, everything suddenly came back and I thought for sure he was going to kill me—like he meant to finish the Purge. And I was weak from the spell, which didn't help."

"I'm sorry." Lydia felt terrible for her and she didn't know how to help. "If it's any consolation, I don't think anyone here will try to kill you now." She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to recall something. "I've never seen you use that spell."

"It's very powerful but actually kind of useless…unless you want to go burninating the country side and the peasants and all the people in their thatched roof cottages." Elspeth stretched some more and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and dreading the conversation with Savos. Normally, she would have been eager for a personal audience with the Arch-mage, but it seemed likely that Ancano would be there and that put a damper on her whatever excitement she might have felt. She took a deep breath and started to doze off while Lydia pulled a book out of her satchel and sat down at the desk to read.

About an hour later, there was a soft knock at the door. Elspeth sat up and straightened her robe while Lydia answered. It was the Nord mage with the playful eyes and the nice cheekbones.

"Can I help you?" asked Lydia, somewhat apprehensively.

"Hello," he said. "I wanted to see if Elspeth is okay. And I brought you both some food. It's not much, just some mead and bread and cheese."

Lydia grinned. "Well, this is a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting much, or really any Nord hospitality here." She turned to Elspeth, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," she responded as Lydia opened the door to welcome him. Her heart started flipping around in her chest and she tried to appear composed.

"That's what I like to hear," he said has he unpacked the food he had brought. "I'm Onmund."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Lydia as she gestured for him to sit down.

"That spell was quite spectacular," he said, turning to Elspeth and handing her some mead. "Did you learn that at Arcane?"

Elspeth frowned. "Did Ancano send you to ask me that?"

"What?" Onmund was shocked, "Ancano? No…I was just…I didn't mean to make you think—"

Now Elspeth felt bad; she hadn't intended to be accusatory. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm paranoid…I just didn't expect anyone to yell at me like that."

"I don't think anyone did," he said sympathetically. "It's okay."

Elspeth smiled as she noticed his strong jaw and slight under-bite. "What can you tell me about him?" she asked, trying to force thoughts of cupping his face in her hands and playfully biting his jaw out of her mind.

"Ancano? I know he's from the Thalmor, and that he claims to be here simply as an advisor," he replied. "I also know that no one really believes that. I've been trying to avoid him, honestly."

"Well," said Elspeth, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I don't think I am going to be able to avoid him. In fact, I think we have to go meet with Savos now and he'll probably be there…_advising_." She looked at Lydia who nodded in agreement. Despite her anxiety, she forced herself to smile at Onmund. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome," he said as he got up to leave. "I hope to see you soon." He walked backwards out the doorway, smiling warmly the whole time.

Lydia watched as Elspeth craned her neck, trying to keep Onmund in view as long as she could. She gave her a knowing look and said, "Well! Looks like you found your magic Nord."

Elspeth blushed. She started to protest but the look on Lydia's face indicated that such a gesture would be useless. Instead she asked, "Should I get an amulet of Mara?"

Lydia sighed. "Elspeth my dear, while calling upon the blessings of the Divines is a perfectly cromulent way to initiate the courtship…_process_, you could also just talk to him."

"I just tried that and I accused him of being a Thalmor agent." Elspeth crossed her arms and dramatically shook her head. "No, that won't work. I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm daft."

"You just stunned the college with a massive wall of white flame, passed out, and hit your head. I'm sure he doesn't. Just bat those long eyelashes next time you see him and say something brilliant and hilarious."

"Is that what you did?"

"Don't do what I did."

"What did you do?"

Lydia smirked. "I _accidentally_ forgot my bedroll on a trip to Ivarstead and snuck into his after he'd fallen asleep."

Elspeth's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Pretty much, yes." She paused and then asked, "Do you disapprove?"

"Not in the slightest. But they probably have rules against that here."

They walked quickly across campus; the mages milling around looked over at them with both suspicion and curiosity. Except for a few people casting spells, The Hall of the Elements was almost empty when they arrived and as they ascended the stairs, they heard Ancano and Mirabelle arguing in the landing just outside the Arch-mage's quarters.

"….someone like that is dangerous and—"

"You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but I'm afraid you'll find the Thalmor receive no such treatment here. You are a guest of the College, here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity."

"Yes of course, the Arch-mage has my thanks."

"Elspeth!" Mirabelle exclaimed when she saw the women appear at the top of the steps. "Arch-mage Savos is expecting you." She held the door open and motioned toward a table where Savos Aren was seated. He looked up and nodded for them to sit although he looked less than pleased when Ancano took a seat as well. He didn't object, however.

After Mirabelle left, Savos made what could only be described as small talk: was she feeling okay; did she need elixirs, food, linens; were her quarters to her satisfaction—concerns that were not generally the considered within the purview of an Arch-mage. Elspeth found it disconcerting, if not downright bizarre. But she nodded along. Finally, he took a deep breath and asked, "Elspeth, the spell you demonstrated today was most impressive. It's clear that you have a tremendous amount of skill. Could you tell me more about the spell? Where did you learn it?"

"Arch-mage Relamus taught it to me before he died," Elspeth explained. "He never told me why."

Ancano opened his mouth to say something but Savos scowled and he backed down. "Yes, I thought that might be the case. It's interesting to me that he never mentioned you in our correspondence. Tell me, did he ever produce a tome for that spell?"

"No," she replied. "Well, not that I know of. He taught me the aspects line by line."

"What do you hope to learn here?" he asked. His manner, while genuinely inquisitive, was stiff and uncomfortable. He was holding something back; it was plain to everyone on the room—even Lydia.

"Well, I still have plenty to learn in the other magic schools," she said. "And I thought I would do some archival research as well." Elspeth had hoped to ask the Arch-mage about Nerussa and the letter that was the only evidence of her existence, but with the Thalmor in such close quarters, that would have to wait.

"Good, good." He then launched into a well-rehearsed lecture on the purpose of the college. It was awkward and somewhat pointless but she listened patiently. He paused at the end and then asked, "Do you have any questions for me?"

Elspeth just shook her head slowly and he dismissed them. She and Lydia skipped quickly down the steps to avoid walking with Ancano. When they were back in the lobby and out of earshot, Lydia turned to Elspeth and asked, "What was that?" She was baffled. "Am I missing some sort of magic language code?"

"No," said Elspeth; she also looked puzzled. The generic lecture, the obvious and inexplicable discomfort, it was all very strange. "That was weird. Even for a mage." Elspeth looked around. "There is something going on here. I don't know…I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing more than combing the archive."

"I know," said Lydia. "We came here to find Nerussa. Now you've got the Thalmor to avoid, a Nord mage to woo…." She laughed for a moment before her face turned serious again. "Do you want me to stay longer?"

Elspeth considered this. "No," she said finally. "Go meet the Jarl. Find some work. Nothing on that point has changed. I'm going to update my journal and then mix some potions or something. I'll find you tomorrow after I meet with the librarian and inspect the archive."

They parted ways in the courtyard. The weather was still a mess—heavy, wet snow—although the winds had let up slightly. As she watched Lydia disappear down the bridge, she felt a twinge of sadness as she realized that this was the first night since they'd met that she would be alone. It amazed her how quickly and easily she had grown comfortable in Skyrim and with Lydia. She looked up and sighed. On the day that she was forced to recall the most devastating night of her life—when she'd lost her one and only kindred spirit, she was also realizing that she had found another.


	18. Chapter 14

Disrupt my Arcanaeum, and I will have you torn apart by angry Atronachs."

The College of Winterhold's librarian, an elderly Orc called Urag gro-Shub, had very strong feelings about preserving the integrity and quality of the library. Elspeth was not unfamiliar with such strict rules and regulations, but Grig-Mei and the other librarians at the Mystic Archives had not shared the Orc's passion. She wondered if his insistence was motivated entirely by preservation or if it was also intended to disabuse his fellow mages of any notions concerning the cultural literacy of the Orcs. Either way, while throwing some brute Orc strength behind the preservation imperative may not disrupt any stereotypes, one thing was certain, the collection would remain pristine as long as Urag gro-Shub was in charge.

Several mages had arrived ahead of her and so Elspeth wandered around, inspecting the impressive collection. Most of the books were locked away and accessible only through Urag. The open shelves contained introductory magic and history books, most of which she had already read, so she sat down and leafed through a copy of _Galerion the Mystic_ while she waited. After about a half an hour, they spoke and he was less than enthusiastic about her request.

"You mean to tell me that you have no thesis, no research proposal, no magical topic at all. You want to use the script of a single letter to locate a former mage who may or may not have left research notes behind?" His tone was gruff and distrustful although given his feelings about the Arcanaeum, she suspected he always sounded like that.

Xeri had discovered from someone in the Mage's guild that Urag was trustworthy; at the very least he opposed the Thalmor and their attempts at influencing the College. Elspeth had originally planned to be more specific with him. Without giving away her own identity, she intended to tell Urag that she was looking for a mage who may have come under an assumed identity to evade the Thalmor. However, with Ancano on the school grounds that now seemed far too risky.

"Yes," she replied. She had a bad feeling, suddenly realizing how dubious her request sounded.

"Can I read the letter?" he asked.

Elspeth paused. The letter was among a handful of things that Xeri had brought to Skyrim ahead of her. It was precious—the only evidence of Nerussa's existence beyond her escape from Cyrodill. She was wary of showing it to anyone. But she needed his help and withholding it was not doing her any good. After a few moments, she took it out of her journal and handed it over.

A true archivist, Urag handled the letter with care, unfolding it carefully and placing it flat on the desk in front of him. He read through it slowly, nodding as he went along. Finally, he looked up and said, "This is a very unusual request. And I am not in the habit of indulging research that doesn't advance arcane knowledge or enhance the practice of magic in some way." He looked down at the letter again. "However, I've heard that you are an exceptional destruction mage. And that you have a housecarl. If you would be willing to do a favor for me, I will grant you full access to the archive. It's a little dangerous, but I think you and your housecarl can handle it."

"Of course!" Elspeth was elated. "Just tell me what you need done and Lydia and I will take care of it."

"Some books have gone missing—stolen actually. The guilty parties are likely dead by now but the books should be in Bleakcoast Cave. Return them and I will grant you access." He folded the letter and handed it back to her. Then he took a piece of paper and drew a very rough map. "This is approximately where the cave is located. You might ask the Jarl's steward for more information, but that should take you to the right place."

Elspeth gathered up the letter and the map and put them in her journal. She nodded toward Urag in thanks and left the library. In the lobby of the Hall of the Elements, Faralda approached her and said that Lydia was looking for her outside. Indeed, Lydia was sitting on the well just below the statue in the courtyard. She looked somewhat tired but immediately perked up when she saw Elspeth.

"I missed you last night," she said. "The Jarl is in Dawnstar for several days. The only work I managed to find was to help the shop keep's brother Ranmir settle his debt with Dagur. I finished my book and now I'm bored."

Elspeth didn't ask how she helped Ranmir settle his debt. In such a small town, amassing good will by doing favors for the local residents was smart and they would make up the monetary loss later. "Well, you're in luck. I've got some work. The librarian said I could have full access to the archive, but I need to find some books for him. They're in Bleakcoast Cave," she explained as they walked across the courtyard.

Inside the Hall of Attainment they went to the dining hall where Elspeth prepared lunch while Lydia studied the map Urag had drawn. Shortly after they started eating, two apprentices, J'zargo and Brelyna Maryon, joined them but at the far end of the table. Elspeth had met them at breakfast. Brelyna appeared to be a very sweet—albeit somewhat insecure—Dunmer woman who specialized in Alteration magic. J'zargo, a Khajiit, was not quite as friendly, and struck Elspeth as overly competitive and somewhat arrogant. Both had complimented her on the spell that she performed, but where Brelyna was genuinely impressed, J'zargo had seemed threatened. Elspeth was disappointed that Onmund was not with them and was starting to wonder if maybe she had only dreamed about the Nord mage with the playful eyes and the strong jaw.

After several moments, they heard a loud, harsh whisper from the end of the table. "If you don't ask her, I will!" It came from Brelyna. Elspeth and Lydia stopped eating and looked sternly at the two mages. They were the only people in the dining room, so she was most likely referring to Elspeth. J'zargo let out a deep breath and, with Brelyna at his heels, walked over and sat down next to them.

"It is difficult to admit, but J'zargo could use some help," he said as he pulled out a pile of scrolls from his satchel. "I was wondering if you would mind testing these destruction scrolls." His words were drawn out, his accent that of a typical Khajiit and so she couldn't tell if he was being sly or friendly or just Elsweyrian.

"Sure," she said, hoping her enthusiasm would allay whatever anxiety he felt about asking her in the first place. At Arcane such favors were common and so she was baffled by his earlier hesitation.

Lydia looked at the pile of scrolls he'd laid out, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Can I try one?" she asked. She loved casting scrolls and before she'd alienated him with her criticism of his teaching abilities—or lack thereof—she used to purchase them from Farengar at a steep discount.

He smiled. "J'zargo likes the housecarl's enthusiasm! Yes! If Elspeth can also observe another person casting the scrolls, it would be most helpful to J'zargo." As they gathered the scrolls into their satchels, he explained that they were specifically geared toward the undead and would be useless against any living creature.

The cave was not far from Winterhold but they packed for a night of camping since it would be late by the time they arrived and cleared it. Back in town they bought provisions for the trip and made their way south-east along the coast. The snow had lightened up considerably and they arrived quickly—meeting only couple of slow moving horkers, which were easily avoided, along the way.

The cave was a large open area with several small alcoves. After clearing out a pack of snow wolves and a snow bear, they came upon the bodies of a dead necromancer and two large chests filled with loot. In addition to the books, they gathered soul gems of all sizes, several amulets, loose gems, and some rather obscure potions. Birna who ran the shop in town was going to be thrilled at the variety and the quality of the items and would pay well for them.

It was late by the time they made their way back through the cave and so they built a small fire just inside one of the alcoves and settled in for the night. They shared a bottle of mead and some bread—saving the more substantial meat and cheese they'd brought for the morning meal. Elspeth yawned and stretched out on her bedroll while Lydia poked at the fire and bounced on her heels. She was smiling and obviously very excited about something.

"I love this," she said finally. "I used to fantasize about being an adventurer as a child. And whenever Hrongar and I had to camp like this, I used to imagine us traveling all over Skyrim—not on court business—but exploring caves and deserted mines and raiding tombs, our purses growing fat—"

"I can't imagine you looting ruins," said Elspeth. "Exploring, perhaps. But not treasure hunting."

"No," she said, "I suppose not." She swallowed some mead and sat back. "Speaking of ruins. There is a small one just south of here. If we leave early we can see if there are some undead guardians." Lydia was determined to cast J'zargo's scrolls.

Elspeth smiled at her enthusiasm. "You know, I am sure that Colette would be more than happy to teach you a lesser ward. And the College could use more Nords."

"I want to learn to shoot icicles from my hands and conjure a pack of skeevers so I can go back to Whiterun and let them loose in Idolaf's bedroom." She sighed. "I wish Nords liked magic better and weren't so suspicious of mages."

Elspeth shook her head. "It would be nice if magic were more accepted here, yes. But Nords are correct to be suspicious of mages. We're petty, snarky, superficial individuals…just awful." She took the bottle back from Lydia and took a long swallow, finishing it off. "You would do well to remember that." The fire had warmed the alcove nicely so she removed her cloak and used it to prop her head.

"You aren't any of those things," protested Lydia. "Onmund doesn't seem like that. Neither does Tolfdir."

"They're Nords," Elspeth explained. "And Xeri kept me away from other mages just long enough to prevent me from honing any socially awkward tendencies I might have developed. That's why I can tolerate Farengar, but am not nearly as off-putting." She paused and smirked. "And I'll note your standard reply to his name as given."

Lydia laughed and offered to take the first watch. At sunrise they left and made their way toward Journeyman's Nook. It was less of a ruin and more of an ancient shelter but sure enough, there were several skeletons guarding it. They walked around quietly and when they were in range, Lydia cast the first scroll. It was a fire cloak, designed to envelop the caster and destroy any undead creature that tried to approach. Lydia smiled. The fire enthralled her as it gathered around her body as if in a loving embrace. Even Elspeth had to admit that it looked impressive. She charged toward the skeletons but as Elspeth looked on she suddenly felt something was wrong, that something was missing….

"LYDIA! WAIT, DON'T—" she screamed as she tried to get to the skeletons before the fire cloak could touch them

But she was too late. The cloak exploded and sent skeleton bones flying in every direction. And Lydia was down, screaming in pain. Elspeth ran to her. She pulled the burning steel armor from Lydia's body. The armor had protected her torso and legs but there were injuries on her arms and neck. Elspeth quickly pulled a bottle of strong healing elixir from her bag and helped Lydia drink it as she packed her injuries in snow. The healing potion was effective but it was slow. Elspeth cursed herself and vowed to learn Healing Hands as soon as she got back to the college.

As Lydia came around she was able to use her own spell to finish healing herself. She gave Elspeth a pained and puzzled look. "What was THAT?"

"I told you mages were awful," she said. Her voice was seething. As Lydia put her armor back on, Elspeth unrolled one of the scrolls. Her face cracked in anger as she read the aspects. "He didn't write in a ward for the caster."

Lydia didn't understand what that meant. "I'm sure it was just a mistake." She was very upset about what had happened, but she wanted to believe it was just an accident.

"If this is a mistake—and I am not entirely convinced—it's the sloppiest, most irresponsible mistake one can possibly make." Elspeth was not optimistic. Could it have been a trap? The first thing you learned when writing destruction scrolls was to check that you've written a ward for each aspect of the spell. Surely a mage as skilled as J'zargo knew that.

The walk back was long since Lydia was still somewhat shaken and it was starting to get dark when they arrived back at the Frozen Hearth. Lydia reassured Elspeth that she was fine but Elspeth's anger had only grown on the journey back to Winterhold. Once Lydia was settled back in her room, Elspeth stormed up the bridge to the College and by the time she reached the courtyard, her fury was accompanied by paranoia and she was convinced that J'zargo had, indeed, try to kill them.

She found J'zargo talking to Brelyna and Onmund in the Hall of the Elements. She charged over and without saying anything, grabbed J'zargo by the neck and punched him in the face. He staggered back and retaliated with a fireball, which she easily deflected. As Elspeth went to grab her sword and J'zargo went to cast a stronger spell, Onmund and Brelyna put themselves in the middle of the fight. Breylena was screaming at J'zargo to stop and Onmund grabbed and held Elspeth's arms down. "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted, his face full of confusion.

"He tried to kill us!" she shouted back as she struggled away from him.

"J'zargo did no such thing!"

"Just tell us what happened," pleaded Onmund. He was desperate to know why Elspeth, who seemed rather nice just yesterday, wanted to hurt his friend.

Elspeth threw her fist into her bag and brought out one of the offensive scrolls. She thrust it toward Onmund, who took it while she explained, "Lydia cast that. It destroyed the skeletons we met, but it also injured her." As he read along, his confusion turned to anger and he looked at J'zargo with a mix of confusion and disgust. "These are the scrolls you wanted her to test? This is a mess. You didn't write enough wards." He looked again. "You didn't write any wards!"

"J'zargo's scrolls don't need wards. They are for the undead. Perhaps Lydia is a vampire." J'zargo was stubborn and his self-assurance would not be shaken.

"All destruction scrolls need wards you stupid cat." Elspeth was livid.

Brelyna and Onmund nodded in agreement. Their disapproval was palpable and with this J'zargo relented a bit. "J'zargo may have been too hasty with this batch of scrolls." It was as close to an apology as his pride would allow. Elspeth shook her head and turned to leave. She heard more shouting as she opened the gate, but she didn't look back.

She walked slowly across the courtyard, her anger now giving way to guilt and sadness. Tears filled her eyes. Although she knew nothing would have deterred Lydia's enthusiasm, she should have cast that first scroll. She paused at the door to the Hall of Attainment, thinking perhaps she should go apologize to Lydia. Then she realized that Lydia would never accept any such apology from her.

"Are you okay?" She felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was Onmund.

"I'm fine," she said. "I would just like to get through one day without feeling like someone is going to kill me here." She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"J'zargo is far too arrogant to even consider something as baseas murder to eliminate perceived competition," he said as they arrived at the door to Elspeth's room. "And his pranks aren't quite as clever as that." It was clear he was mocking his friend, but his tone was also sincere—he was determined to put her mind at ease. "But you have every reason to be angry with him." He wanted to offer her a hug but for some reason, it felt wildly inappropriate. He was affectionate by nature but with Elspeth, it felt like too much too soon.

Elspeth smiled. "Thank you."

They both stood there looking awkwardly at each other, not knowing just how nervous each made the other one feel. The day prior, Elspeth had pushed improper thoughts about biting his jaw out of her head. Tonight she also wanted him to stay and talk. Onmund had been drawn to Elspeth from the moment she entered the Hall of the Elements. Now he felt a strange mix of comfort and anxiety—he wanted to be near her. There was a moment he observed the day before, a comfort in the way she sat and sipped her mead that made him think that he could sit with her for hours, but he was terrified he would frighten her off with some dimwitted comment or other clumsy gesture.

After several moments, the events of the day caught up with Elspeth and she was hit with a wave of exhaustion that made her nauseated and dizzy. Her face was flushed and as much as she wanted to stay and stare at Onmund, she was grateful to break what was soon to become an uncomfortable silence. They were able to part gracefully and she went to bed that night praying to Mara that she would find her amulet somewhere in this desolate town.


	19. Chapter 15

Mirabelle shook her head in exasperation. She was in no mood to deal with J'zargo's pranks and she'd only just met Elspeth and already the new mage appeared to be a nuisance. Why were the powerful ones always the most trouble? She looked at them again. J'zargo looked bored and unrepentant, which was typical of him. And Elspeth, well, Mirabelle studied her face some more. She looked sort of pained and sad, and Mirabelle softened a bit upon seeing this. "All right," she said eventually. "You will split the fine and we will forget about J'zargo's…_experimental _scrolls and Elspeth's violent—albeit somewhat understandable—reaction."

"J'zargo maintains he did nothing more than make a small error but will pay the fine to appease the administration." His tone was defensive.

"Thank you J'zargo," said Mirabelle. "And if you will excuse us, I would like to talk to Elspeth.

J'zargo got up and left the room quickly. When he was gone, Mirabelle observed Elspeth some more. As Master Wizard, she handled most of the College's day-to-day tasks, which often involved disciplining students, particularly the younger apprentices. Most were either unapologetic and haughty as J'zargo had been, or wholly and sincerely remorseful. But few came into her office with as much angst as Elspeth appeared to be carrying. Not only was she unsure about how to handle her, she couldn't figure out why she felt compelled to say anything at all. She recalled Farengar's letter, which mentioned that she studied at Arcane. Mirabelle had thought her name sounded familiar but she never could place it. Finally, she crossed her hands over her ledger and asked, "Elspeth, when did you complete your studies at Arcane University?"

Elspeth was quiet for a several moments before answering. "I didn't," she said; her voice was flat. "All the students and teachers were killed before I could finish."

Mirabelle sucked in a gasp of air and put her hand to her mouth. Now she remembered. She had seen Elspeth's name on the incident report the Thalmor distributed when they completed their investigation. The report had been gruesome and Mirabelle had only glanced over the names of the women who had been the first to report the incident to the authorities. In any case, she was starting to feel compassion toward her. She collected herself and, rather than press the issue, changed the subject. "Urag tells me that you've recovered some important books for him. Books that were stolen and that he was prepared to have written off as lost forever. He is quite pleased."

"Yes," Elspeth grinned. Urag was so grateful for the returned books that his initial disinterest in her request had taken a turn. In addition to granting full access to the archive, he had noted some events and individuals mentioned in Nerussa's letter that might help her narrow down her search. This didn't change the fact that she had hundreds of boxes to inspect and thousands of papers to pore over, but it gave her a place to start.

Mirabelle nodded. "Let's just assume that the cost of replacing the books would be roughly equivalent to your share of the fine and we will call it even." She narrowed her eyes. "Just this one time."

"Thank you." When Elspeth took her leave, she found Faralda waiting in the hallway. She directed Elspeth to the Hall of the Elements where Tolfdir was gathering select apprentices and scholars.

In the Hall of the Elements, Elspeth was surprised to see Lydia among the mages. She was standing with Onmund. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached them. She nodded and smiled at Onmund, trying to look more composed than she had the night before. Looking around, she saw J'zargo and Brelyna standing off to the side as well as two other mages, Nirya, an Altmer, and Aine, who appeared to be either a Breton or an Imperial, or perhaps a mix of the two.

Lydia went to respond but was interrupted by Tolfdir who addressed the gathered students. "The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby; it's an excellent learning opportunity and I have chosen this group to accompany me for the next phase of the investigation." The mages buzzed with excitement. Except for Onmund, who, Elspeth observed, looked a bit apprehensive. Tolfdir continued, "Saarthal is not far, but the journey is dangerous and I've asked Lydia to accompany us."

The mages were not quite certain what to make of Tolfdir's intention to bring Lydia along and they just looked around uneasily, until one made his feelings clear.

"J'zargo is a highly skilled sorcerer, trained in the destruction school of magic!"

"Here we go," said Onmund quietly while Elspeth and Lydia smirked to themselves.

"Maybe others do," he shouted. "But J'zargo needs no housecarl."

Tolfdir was unruffled by J'zargo's outburst and addressed the Khajiit in his typical unassuming and warm manner. "Of course, of course! J'zargo, you are a capable mage. All of you are capable mages, which is why I've asked you to accompany me on the excavation. But there are reports of an increased number of frost trolls and ice-wraiths on the path. There are also stories of dragons—"

"Dragons!" J'zargo guffawed. "Khajiit do not believe in dragons." He was adamant.

"You fool," said Elspeth, now tired of J'zargo's arrogance and obstinacy. "I was in Helgen. I saw the dragon destroy the village. Khajiit may not believe, but dragons exist. And at least one is in Skyrim."

The mages looked over at Elspeth, wide-eyed and curious. No one said anything, however, and the room grew uncomfortably quiet for a few moments until Tolfdir finally broke the silence. "Very well then. We will meet in the courtyard first thing tomorrow morning and walk to Saarthal as a group."

After Tolfdir dismissed them, Elspeth turned to Onmund and Lydia who were both grinning at her. "A dragon!" exclaimed Onmund, clearly impressed. "What were you doing in Helgen?"

"Are you kidding me?" For a brief moment, Elspeth forgot that some people in Skyrim would ask about Helgen, motivated only by sincere—rather than suspicious—curiosity. Onmund was one of them. She only realized this after seeing his face fall.

"I was just asking," he explained, his voice somewhat deflated.

"I'm sorry," she said. She took a deep breath and said, "I wasn't supposed to be there. I was wrongly arrested…." Her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Onmund was somewhat relieved that he hadn't offended Elspeth, but was now feeling a bit wary of her. He excused himself to prepare for the morning's journey and Elspeth watched him leave. She felt terrible.

"You really need that amulet, don't you?" Lydia was looking at her, arms crossed. Elspeth couldn't tell if she was amused by or disappointed in her. Probably both.

"I told you!" She frowned. "Did I forget to mention that I am physically incapable of flirting?"

Lydia offered a reassuring smile. "Come on," she said, hooking Elspeth's arm with hers. "Let's go to the Frozen Hearth and wash away that self-loathing you are probably starting to feel with some mead and roasted goat." She led Elspeth down the bridge. "There will be other magic Nords." She paused, "Well, probably not. Of course, there is always—"

"Enough!" But she laughed in spite of herself, her mood lifted. And after a very nice meal at the Frozen Hearth with Dagur, Haran, and Eirid, Elspeth went to bed with at least some of her embarrassment abated.

ooooo

The following morning, Elspeth and Lydia met Onmund in the courtyard. Onmund greeted them with a large smile, which immediately put Elspeth at ease. He also wanted a fresh start. Elspeth didn't realize this and was simply happy that he did not appear to despise her. Soon, Tolfdir joined them and he inquired about the rest of the mages.

Onmund sighed and shook his head. "J'zargo insisted he didn't need a housecarl and convinced the others to go with him." Tolfdir furrowed his brow at this but did not respond.

"He couldn't convince you?" asked Lydia.

"No," he replied. "Although, he thinks I'm being led around by the nose." This was not entirely true; J'zargo had actually accused Onmund of being lead around by his throbbing manhood but such comments were not appropriate in mixed company.

"Well," said Tolfdir. "We will just have to meet them there or find them along the way—hopefully they haven't met with any trouble." He tone was sharp but not without concern. Elspeth wondered if the old man was capable of saying anything without at least a modicum of affection.

They made their way down the bridge and across town. As they left Winterhold, Elspeth and Onmund walked ahead while Lydia and Tolfdir fell slightly behind. Elspeth could hear Tolfdir start a story about his childhood in Solitude. Onmund looked back and then nodded to Elspeth as if to assure her that Lydia would be well entertained. The snow was light and the air refreshing. Elspeth felt somewhat energized and the cool air helped ease the tensions and anxieties that had plagued their previous interactions. Onmund was content too, but he was nervous about saying something off putting and so he waited for Elspeth to open the conversation.

Elspeth looked back again. Tolfdir was still talking and Lydia was smiling, clearly amused and endeared by the old man. Finally, she turned to Onmund and made an attempt at small talk. "You and Tolfdir are really the only Nords in the entire college?"

"Yes," he said. "We occasionally get some to study healing for a couple of months at a time. But magic is shunned by most here. If it can't be swung over your head and used to crack skulls, most Nords want nothing to do with it. Magic is seen as something for elves and weaker races." He paused and cringed inwardly, regretting that last bit. "No offense, of course," he said, wanting desperately to redact that last comment.

"I'm not offended," she replied, which reassured him. Elspeth saw that he looked visibly relieved and with the upper hand, she decided to bust his chops a bit. She narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm also not weak." Onmund's eyes grew wide but before he could wish for the ground to swallow him whole, she let out a giggle.

They walked on, now far more comfortable with each other. Elspeth relayed the tale of her unfortunate arrival in Skyrim but tempered it by talking about the warm welcome she received from Lydia and her friends in Whiterun. Onmund talked about his time at the college, which was now approaching four years. When he first arrived, he assumed he would stay indefinitely, practicing and studying magic, but he was starting to tire of college politics and Winterhold was starting to wear on him. He also shared his apprehensions about the excavation.

"Skyrim has a rich magical heritage," he said. ""It deserves to be studied. But our ancestors should be allowed to rest in peace." Elspeth nodded in agreement but before she could respond, she was interrupted by screams in the distance. She grabbed her sword and ran ahead with Lydia close behind, her axe drawn. Soon they caught up to J'zargo who was trying to hold off two frost trolls. His lightening spell was impressive, but his magicka and stamina were quickly draining and he fell over. Elspeth threw a fireball at the first troll and charged in, slicing its belly open with her sword. Meanwhile, Lydia charged forward, cutting the other troll with her axe. They looked around; the other mages were nowhere to be found.

In the distance, two more frost trolls were approaching and ready to attack. From behind her, Onmund cast an impressive incineration spell and started shouting at J'zargo to use fire instead of lightening. J'zargo staggered to his feet and drained his magicka with a wall of flames that knocked the trolls down and allowed Elspeth to finish them off easily with her sword. However, J'zargo's look of self-satisfaction was quickly dashed as he was knocked over by an ice-wraith. And had Lydia not been there, it would have finished him off.

Elspeth and Onmund had three more ice-wraiths to deal with. They were annoying buggers, ethereal undead creatures that moved quickly and were nearly invisible in the snow. They circled around and around, and Elspeth grew dizzy as she tried to fight alternating between a fire spell and swatting at them with her sword. She and Onmund managed to kill two and Lydia ran up and killed the third. The fight had taken them far from the mountain path close to a slightly elevated rock formation. As Elspeth, still wobbly from the fight, tried to regain her footing along the rocks, she tumbled forward and crashed right into Onmund. They both fell over and Elspeth landed on top of him in a position that, until that moment, she swore only happened in the bawdy adventure-romance stories that Yarah used to give her to read. Onmund must have been thinking something similar because he laughed. And then, instead of trying to get up, he hugged her waist with his arm and lifted his head to her ear. "Are you okay?" he said softly. It was the most intimate thing Elspeth had experienced in a very long time.

"Yes," she said as she blushed furiously. She looked back toward the path and upon seeing Lydia approach, scrambled to get up. She waited for Onmund and the three of them found Tolfdir with the missing mages—who had used illusion spells to hide rather than fight—and J'zargo. No one had been killed or seriously injured and so Tolfdir briefly reiterated the importance of staying together but did not lecture, hoping that the experience would suffice to support his assertion. After that, the group walked along, quietly and wearily. And within the hour, they reached Saarthal.


	20. Chapter 16

Sarthaal. Elspeth had never seen such an impressive excavation. The Imperial Office of Historical Preservation handled most of the archaeological research in Cyrodill. Any such research sponsored by Arcane University usually involved a notebook and, perhaps, a table for organizing artifacts. But Saarthal was something to behold. The mages had built wooden levels leading down into the pit that held the entrance to the ruins. The top levels contained two sections: a living area where researchers could camp and a research area where artifacts were stored on shelves, protected by tents.

Tolfdir gathered the mages around. "We are about to enter the ruins. The College has taken great pains to ensure the preservation of the ruins. It is imperative that you follow the basic principles of archaeological research. Take careful notes but do not remove any artifacts without permission."

"Do you think there's treasure here? Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?"

The Khajiit apparently did not know when to quit. Onmund glared at him and Lydia stepped up and said, "If you take anything from these ruins, I will cut your tail off." For just a moment, J'zargo looked a bit fearful. Meanwhile, Lydia turned back to the group and winked at Elspeth and Onmund, who tried to contain their laughter

Tolfdir unlocked the entrance and led the mages down a narrow path and into an open area where wooden scaffolding had been installed. Tolfdir continued to lecture. "Saarthal is believed to be the first Nord settlement in Skyrim and is of great interest to the College. What we hope to discover are various applications of magic throughout history, evidence of magic use either in the form of artifacts or spells. As some of you may know, Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skyrim. It was also the largest. Sacked by the elves in the infamous "Night of Tears," not much is known about what happened to Saarthal. This is an exciting opportunity for us. We're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here. It's rather unlike anything we've encountered." He moved on town to the lowest level of the ruin and started looking around.

Elspeth looked at Onmund, who still appeared apprehensive. "I wonder if everyone else would be so happy to rifle through the bones of their ancestors," he said as he shook his head disapprovingly. "I find it hard to believe this excavation was approved."

Brelyna, who had earlier been excited about the project, now looked dejected. "To think, my ancestors destroyed the homes of Onmund's ancestors. So much bloodshed," she said sadly. Nirya nodded her head and Aine looked on sadly.

"Oh for the love of Talos," came a voice from behind them. It was Lydia. She looked at Brelyna and glowered. "Enough with the ancestor guilt. Do you know what happened after the Night of Tears? Ysgramor returned with his companions, five hundred capable warriors, who kicked the elves all the way to whatever plane of Oblivion would have them." Then she turned to Onmund. "And these are _my_ ancestors too. Have you been to any ruins lately? Have you seen what bandits do to them? Taking everything they can find. And necromancers? Desecrating the burial places with some seriously creepy magic." She observed the set up some more. "Everything here is arranged so carefully, so deliberately." Her voice was filled admiration and her curiosity was apparent. "As far as I'm concerned, the College is the best thing to happen to the ruins." Onmund and Brelyna looked a little sheepish but did not respond. She walked back toward Elspeth and whispered in her ear, "He's wound a little tight, don't you think?"

"Shut up," whispered Elspeth harshly, although she was secretly amused at Lydia's passion for arcane research. Balgruuf and Farengar were both strong supporters of these types of investigations. Lydia had the utmost respect for her ancestors, but try as she might to deny it, she had also been highly influenced by Farengar in the brief time she spent under his tutelage.

"Thank you, Lydia," said Tolfdir, somewhat surprised at Lydia's outburst. "Now, I have assignments here for each of you. Elspeth, why don't you see if you can assist Arniel Gane? He's one of our scholars, here working on cataloging our finds. I expect he'd appreciate some help in locating any additional magical artifacts here in the ruins. Lydia can go with you."

Elspeth and Lydia left the rest of the group, heading deeper into the ruin. They found Arniel in one of the passageways, immersed in his research. "Arniel?" said Elspeth. "Tolfdir sent me to help you."

Arniel looked less than pleased at being interrupted. He turned and lowered his gaze to them. "Ah, yes. You. I remember you. You're going to help? That's fine. Just… Just don't make a mess of my work. I've only looked through a portion of this section. You, uh, you can look around in the chambers just north of here. Try to be careful, all right? We don't want to damage anything." He handed her a notebook and a pen. "Take this and log any all the enchanted items you can find."

Elspeth and Lydia walked into the chambers he indicated. Elspeth threw a magelight up and they began inspecting the room for artifacts. Lydia found several small rings, but otherwise the room was mostly bare. They turned a corner and came upon a brightly lit sealed door on which Elspeth found an ancient amulet. She removed the amulet to make a note of its enchantment and as she did so, a steel gate went up behind her, trapping her and Lydia in the small alcove. She gasped and ran to the gate. "Tolfdir! We're trapped in here." Elspeth tugged at the gate, but it wouldn't budge.

"What in the world was that racket? Is everything all right?" Tolfdir approached the newly sprung gate. "What happened?" he asked.

"I pulled an amulet off the wall," she said. "I'm sorry!" Her voice was filled with worry and guilt.

"Don't worry, my dear." Tolfdir looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps the amulet is important in some way. Is there some way you can use it?"

Elspeth looked around; Lydia had inspected the walls for a handle or lever but found nothing. It seemed there was little she could do other than try to use the amulet, which she put over her head slowly. As soon as the talisman touched her skin, the door gave off a subtle golden light and started vibrating and humming. Elspeth could feel it on her skin as well.

"Do you hear that?" asked Tolfdir. "It's some kind of resonance…between you and the wall. It must be connected to the amulet." He paused. "I wonder what effect your spells might have."

Elspeth shook her head. This was going too far. Lydia sidled up behind her and asked quietly, "Which spell are you going to use?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea," she said. "Onmund was right. Your ancestors deserve to rest in peace and this is taking a turn that isn't all that peaceful."

"Perhaps," said Lydia. "But we need to get out of here."

"Just tap it lightly with something," said Tolfdir. "Frost! Yes, a little frost won't do any damage."

Elspeth sighed and looked at them. They were both nodding in encouragement. "Fine," she said, "but just a light touch." She cast a very light frost spell at the doorway, which shattered almost instantly into several large pieces. Elspeth gasped in horror as Tolfdir came up behind them, the metal gate having been released.

"It's okay," he said, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll have Arniel find a way to restore it." He looked around and moved in toward the newly revealed chamber, "Well this is highly unusual and very interesting."

"Shouldn't we just go back?" Elspeth wasn't frightened but she was concerned about doing more damage. Her concerns fell on deaf ears, however, as Tolfdir and Lydia entered the chamber. She shook her head again and reluctantly followed them down a long, narrow cave, which was mysteriously lit with bright torches.

"Why in the world would this be sealed off? What is this place?" Tolfdir was almost breathless with curious anticipation. As they approached another chamber that appeared to contain an alter, his tone turned cautious "I'm not sure what to expect here. Please be on your guard."

As they entered the alter room, Elspeth felt it shake. But it wasn't the ground or the walls that were shaking—it was the air. The space around her turned a silvery-gray and at first she felt dizzy and then she felt cold, though not an uncomfortable cold. It was almost ethereal, as if her body had slipped into another plane of existence. And when she saw the apparition of a high elf appear before her, she believed that is exactly what happened.

He was dressed in a stunning set of gold robes with red silk trim. The robes were held across his chest and torso with silver armor joined at the neck and belly with blue stones set in a silver plate that was engraved with symbols that Elspeth did not recognize—although they seemed somewhat familiar. The apparition spoke, his voice somehow both calm and fearsome. "Hold, Elspeth, and listen well. Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgment has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you. This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you. You, Elspeth, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the Order is watching. And that we have been watching for a long time."

The apparition faded and Elspeth found herself standing with Lydia and Tolfdir who looked on as if nothing strange had just happened.

"Did you see that?" asked Elspeth breathlessly. "Did you see the Altmer in the robes? He said he was from the Psijic Order. He said there is danger ahead."

Toldir looked perplexed. "The Psijic Order? Are you quite sure about that? That's very odd. And danger ahead? Why that doesn't make any sense at all. The Psijics have no connection to these ruins. And no one's seen any of their order in a long time."

Elspeth knew that this wasn't true, that someone from the Order had been in contact with Arch-mage Relamus before the Thalmor purged Arcane. She also suspected that Ilario had connections with the Order, but she chose not to correct Tolfdir. She simply furrowed her brow. "Why would they contact me?" she asked. "Why now? Why here?" For a moment she wondered if it had something to do with surviving the purge, but she quickly pushed that out of her head.

"I have no idea, but it's fascinating. Assuming it's true, of course. The Isle of Artaeum disappeared over a hundred years ago, and no one has seen them since. And yet now, suddenly, they have chosen to contact you? Why, it's intriguing! If nothing else, I'd take it as a compliment. The Psijics have only ever dealt with those they feel worthy." Tolfdir was growing excited and urged them to push forward. Lydia suggested that she and Elspeth take the lead and Tolfdir agreed.

As they proceeded through the ruins, they confronted several draugr bursting from their coffins. At the far end of a large, open room, they saw a bright, beautiful glow emanating off a huge, spinning orb that appeared to be encased in a swirling energy barrier. The group approached slowly, wide-eyed and amazed. "Well now… would you look at that," exclaimed Tolfdir, the astonishment in his voice was apparent. "I never imagined we'd find something like this. Why is this buried so far within Saarthal?" However, as he went to approach the orb, he was interrupted by the largest, most terrifying draugr deathlord that Elspeth and Lydia had ever seen.

Elspeth and Lydia charged forward, but were immediately thrown across the room just as Lydia had been in Bleak Falls Barrow. Tolfdir threw up a powerful ward that kept the draugr's destruction magic at bay and Elspeth scrambled to her feet to join him. However, there was no way they could keep this up indefinitely and Elspeth was uncertain of what to do next. Tolfdir looked around and gestured toward the orb, from which the draugr appeared to be drawing energy. He let his ward down and quickly turned to the orb on which he cast a powerful chain lighting spell.

The spell succeeded in making the draugr somewhat vulnerable and Elspeth was able to strike him with a fire spell while Lydia rushed in, cutting at him with her axe. After some time they were able to defeat him although both were quite weary and injured by the end. Elspeth was keeled over on her side while Lydia groaned in pain from behind her. Tolfdir handed them potions and took care of Lydia's most serious injury with Healing Hands. When they were fully recovered, the looked up and observed the orb.

"What is this?" asked Lydia. Her dark hair caught glints of light from the orb's glow as she approached it slowly. She looked how Elspeth imagined a wispmother might.

Tolfdir's face was lit up by both the glow of the orb and in astonishment at the discovery. "I have no idea! This is amazing. Absolutely amazing. The Arch-Mage needs to be informed immediately. He needs to see this for himself. I don't dare leave this unattended. Can you return to the College and inform Savos Aren of this discovery? Please, hurry." He gestured toward a door behind the orb. "Perhaps you can get out that way. Oh, and take the rest of the students back with you as well. And don't forget to leave the amulet with me."

Elspeth and Lydia nodded and made their way out the door, which, was, in fact, an exit. Outside of the ruins they found the rest of the mages waiting and Lydia informed them it was time to go home. J'zargo and Nirya approached them excitedly. They had heard noises and wanted to know what they found. Elspeth looked at them and walked past, shaking her head. She was exhausted and wanted to go home. She looked around for Onmund who was standing off in the distance. She was suddenly anxious, and not simply because of the strange orb and the message from the Psijic Order. Would he forgive her for what they had done, what they had uncovered in the ruins? But Onmund just smiled and waited for her to catch up.

The group was mostly quiet as they walked back to Winterhold; it was very late and everyone was tired. Lydia briefly described the events of the evening; mentioning only the orb and the draugr and leaving out the apparition that spoke with Elspeth. Back at the College, the students made their way back to the Hall of Attainment while Elspeth and Lydia went to the Hall of the Elements and up to the Arch-mage's quarters. It was very late, but Elspeth thought he might be up. Her assumptions proved correct.

Savos welcomed them into his chambers although he looked somewhat concerned. "Please don't tell me that another one of the apprentices has been incinerated. I have enough to deal with right now."

"All the apprentices made it back," Elspeth assured him. "We've found something in Saarthal, and Tolfdir thinks it's important. He remained behind to guard it." Savos simply nodded in silence at this and so Elspeth continued, "Also, I was contacted by the Psjilic Order while we were in the ruins. An apparition appeared to me and only to me." Savos's eyes widened and he looked a bit fearful for a moment before collecting himself.

"Very interesting!" He said, his tone suddenly curt. "We will investigate this at once. You can find your way out." He turned suddenly and went to the back of his chambers, leaving the women looking at each other, mouths agape. After a few moments, they left and went back toward the Hall of Attainment.

Back in Elspeth's room, Lydia insisted on sitting with a very nervous Elspeth. They stretched out on Elspeth's bed and she listened while Elspeth confided her new anxieties, which were really more of the same that had been plaguing her since her arrival. Except now she was feeling just as concerned about the College and the rest of the mages, as well as herself. How long had the Psijic Order been watching? Had they seen her at Arcane? Elspeth was overwhelmed and exhausted. She put her head, now spinning with questions, down on the pillow. She looked back at Lydia and tried to tell her that they would need to press Savos soon and perhaps consult with Urag—but she could feel her own voice fading as she felt fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 17

Elspeth woke to something hard pressing into her back and something wet running down her neck. She turned and found Lydia, still in her armor, draped over her—her left bracer jammed between Elspeth's back and the blanket. "Lydia!" she exclaimed as she rolled out from underneath her friend. "Wake up!" She got out of bed, grabbed a cloth, and started wiping her neck.

Lydia sat upright and looked around in utter surprise. "What happened?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes furiously.

"You fell asleep," explained Elspeth. "And you drooled all over me."

"Oh," said Lydia. "That's okay, you should probably get used to Nord slobber all over you." She wiped her chin with the back of her hand. "What time is it?"

Elspeth looked at the clock. "It's just after 4. We must have slept all afternoon." She looked around and saw a small piece of paper on the floor by the doorway, which she picked up and read.

_Come to Kralder's house at 5 o'clock this evening. Tell no one apart from your housecarl. _

It was unsigned. Elspeth handed it to Lydia and asked, "Who is Kraldar?"

"He is a nobleman who lives in town," she explained. "I met him the other night at the Frozen Hearth. He claims to be a friend of Savos and I am going to assume that's true because I can't imagine a Nord in this town saying such a thing otherwise." She folded the letter and handed it back to Elspeth. "He's an affable fellow. Reminds me a bit of Jon Battle-Born, only not quite as…." Lydia's voice trailed off.

"Sullen?" asked Elspeth.

"Yes," Lydia laughed. "We should probably go soon. Let's get some food first." She stretched some more and adjusted her armor.

In the dining hall, they saw Onmund, J'zargo, Brelyna, Aine, and Nirya. They too looked tired and famished as they greeted Elspeth and Lydia with weary smiles and nods. Lydia looked around at the mages, her eyes suddenly bright and excited. She walked up behind Onmund and clapped her hand on his shoulder, which made him flinch. He turned and looked up at her warily.

"Well!" Lydia exclaimed as she looked at the rest of the mages. "I think some of you owe Elspeth, Onmund, and me a drink for saving your bottoms yesterday." The mages did not appear to disagree and so she continued, "except for you J'zargo." Her eyes narrowed and she looked intently at him. J'zargo looked crestfallen for a moment before he recovered his usual haughty demeanor. He tried to protest but Lydia interrupted. "J'zargo owes Lydia two drinks." The mages laughed. "I will see you all at the Frozen Hearth tonight, yes? 7 o'clock." She looked around at the group as they nodded in agreement. Lydia and Elspeth filled their bags with some food and left. By the time they arrived in town, it was nearing 5 o'clock and so they went straight to Kraldar's house.

At Kraldar's they were greeted first by his housecarl, Thonjolf. Kraldar welcomed them into his home and gestured toward a small table by the fire at which Arch-mage Savos was sitting. "Savos asked if he could hold a private conference with you," explained Kraldar. "I am happy to oblige. Not all of us are suspicious of the College." He smiled warmly. "Thonjolf and I will be at the Frozen Hearth while you confer with Savos."

Elspeth looked over at the Arch-mage. The light of the fire betrayed worry in his face; his eyes, normally the fierce eyes characteristic of the Dumer, now appeared burdened. She studied his face some more. Then she turned to Lydia and said, "You should go back to the Frozen Hearth. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Lydia wasn't particularly worried; Elspeth would be safe with the Arch-mage, but it was unlike Elspeth to dismiss her. Elspeth gave her a reassuring nod and Lydia left with the men.

Elspeth joined Savos at the table. He moved to give her room and poured her a tankard of mead, which Elspeth gladly accepted. After she had taken a sip and settled comfortably in her chair, Savos began speaking. His voice was tense, but he wasn't holding anything back now. "I'm afraid I haven't been very honest with you, Elspeth." He paused. "I hope you understand the difficulty of my position."

Ancano, Elspeth thought to herself. She nodded slowly, not entirely certain that she wanted him to continue. But she knew he would and so she braced herself.

He took a deep breath and resumed speaking, his tone was less tense now but very deliberate. "Arch-mage Relamus actually mentioned you in his correspondence. Several times in fact. Not by name, but I am certain it was you. He said he'd found a mage talented enough to learn his Bane." Elspeth continued to nod slowly. Normally she would have swelled with pride at such knowledge, but now she was filled with dismay.

"I also know that Relamus had been contacted by the Psijic Order, and that one of your instructors, an Altmer called Illario, was an apprentice of the Order. Obviously, this was before the incident at Arcane."

"Is that why the Psijic Order is contacting me now? Because I survived the Purge?" Elspeth's dread and anxiety were starting to make her feel sick.

Savos looked intently at her. "Elspeth, what I am going to tell you might be difficult for you to hear." He paused and sat back in his chair—not to relax but to give himself a moment to consider his next statement. "The Psijic Order, although elitist in their own right, have always opposed the Thalmor. And many believe that they are taking steps to make that opposition known. But they have no army. They have few, if any, battlemages or spellswords. So, they've been looking for someone, a warrior…or a champion. That's what the Imperials might call such an individual, yes?" And with this statement he gestured toward Elspeth.

Her eyes grew wide. "Me? Why me?"

Savos smiled. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you happen to be a very powerful destruction mage." He sighed. "So many things were changing at the University. Relamus was starting to resist the Thalmor's control over him. He hired Illario to teach Mysticism. Illario was the Altmer who wrote the definitive tome on the apotheosis of Talos. This infuriated the Thalmor."

"Relamus made it sound like the Order wanted to take over everything," explained Elspeth. "They were going to fund the University if the Thalmor withdrew their support."

"Yes," agreed Savos. "But, the administrative issues were not their primary concern. It was you the Order was looking for. I don't think they knew who you were then, but they do now. I believe casting that spell alerted them." He closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

"What? What is it?" asked Elspeth; her voice was trembling with a mix of curiosity and fear. What was he holding back now?

Finally he looked up and said, "Elspeth, some of us believe that the Thalmor in Imperial City were aware of the Order's plans. And that the incident at Arcane was not intended to punish the University for its defiance over the Mysticism ban—although the timing was certainly convenient. They…we believe they were targeting the powerful mage the Order was seeking."

Elspeth's eyes grew wide and she was filled with a sense of terror unlike she'd ever felt before. She swallowed hard and as the full realization of what Savos was telling her set in, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh gods," she exclaimed. "It was my fault. They were looking for me!" She practically choked on these last words.

"I'm so sorry, Elspeth," said Savos, wishing desperately that he could console her in some way. But consolation wasn't what she needed. She needed the truth.

Elspeth was no stranger to survivor's guilt. From the moment that Andil's mother had taken her aside and said, "It should have been you,"—reminding her that Andil would not have attended Arcane had it not been for her urging—she'd felt its pain. But this, this was more than she could bear. She stood up and looked around, finally declaring, "I have to leave." She thought of the College, of Onmund and Tolfdir and the other mages she was only beginning to become friendly with. "I can assure you that Lydia and I will be out of Winterhold within the hour." She stood up and started to back away slowly. She was shaking and found it difficult to steady herself.

Savos stood up abruptly and bellowed, "No! You will do no such thing."

"Ancano saw me cast that spell," she protested. "The Thalmor know I'm here. They'll purge the entire College if I don't leave!"

"Elspeth, sit down," he said, his tone a combination of pleading and insisting She sat back down and looked at him. His eyes had regained their fierceness. "First of all, let me assure you that the College of Winterhold is safer than Arcane University was. We have access to power you can't even begin to imagine. Power that the Relamus had surrendered when the Thalmor put him in charge. They left the University vulnerable on purpose, so that he would always have to depend on them." He cleared his throat. "The Thalmor know better than to attempt a purge on _my_ institution."

Elspeth shook her head. "I can't. If anything happened…."

"Urag told me that you are looking for someone. You came here on a quest and you will complete that quest." Savos was adamant. "I will not let the Thalmor terrorize and control me they way they did Relamus." His tone then softened a bit. "And if you are, indeed, the one that the Psijic Order is looking for, then I want the whole College behind you."

"But what about Ancano?" Elspeth was still not convinced. "Won't the Thalmor know it's me now?"

"If that is the case, then you are the one in danger, not the College. And personally, I would rather have you here." Savos said, his tone now matter-of-fact. "As for Ancano…." Savos shook his head in exasperation. "I think he's little more than a thorn in my side than a threat to you. The Thalmor just don't have the kind of power here that they had at Arcane. Elenwen and her council came by to confirm our adherence to the ban on teaching the apotheosis of Talos, which is really the only part of their ban on Mysticism that applies here. He showed up later, unannounced. Since then, he's had no contact with any justiciars or other Thalmor operatives since he arrived. He brought no soldiers to accompany him, which is virtually unheard of in Skyrim." Savos paused and took a sip of his mead. "All my sources say that he is something of an outsider. That doesn't mean he's not dangerous. You should still proceed with caution."

"Okay," Elspeth said weakly.

"Mirabelle and I will keep an eye on him," he assured her. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a College to run." He got up and they left Kraldar's house together. Before they parted he said, "Come to me if something urgent comes up. In the meantime, however, I think it's best you proceed with your studies and research as normal."

Elspeth pondered everything as she walked slowly over to the Frozen Hearth, where she found Lydia chatting with Kraldar and Thonjolf. She nodded to them and asked for Lydia's room key. And while Lydia finished her conversation and mead, Elspeth went into her room and collapsed, face first, onto the bed. When Lydia returned, she sat next to Elspeth. "What happened?"

Elspeth rolled over and relayed all the information from Savos. By the end, she couldn't control the crying. Lydia just waited patiently.

"I don't agree with Savos," said Elspeth. "We need to leave tonight. We can go back to Bruma and find Xeri and then, I don't know…do something…not here."

Lydia shook her head furiously. "No!" she said sternly. "Savos is absolutely correct."

"But—"

"Let me tell you something about Skyrim," Lydia interrupted her. "Skyrim is a dangerous place. Between the war, the Thalmor, the frost Trolls—no one is safe here. And magic, magic is dangerous. Things are dangerous all the time—not simply because this magical Order has taken an interest in you." She put her arm on Elspeth's shoulder and looked at her closely. "We came here on a quest and we are going to finish it." She paused. "You know, Xeri didn't charge me with protecting you. She wanted me to help you keep a clear head and temper some of your more impulsive tendencies. And this is what you are going to do. You are going to comb the void out of that archive. You are going ingratiate yourself in the College. And you are woo that Nord mage with the ancestor shaped stick up his prat."

"You know, if you were really my housecarl, you couldn't order me around like that," said Elspeth facetiously.

Lydia grinned. She had been following Elspeth's story for a long time. In her correspondence, Runa sent detailed accounts of her young charge, who trained diligently, day and night, under the strict watch of Xeri. And so, Lydia was determined to guide Elspeth as she had been instructed. But as dangerous as life could be in Skyrim, it could also be exhilarating. Nords knew revelry and passion like few others, and Lydia was also determined to have Elspeth experience some of that as well.

"Okay," said Elspeth. After a few moments, she felt a little better. "We'll proceed as normal."

"Terrific," said Lydia as she stood up. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a folded garment. "I'm so glad we're friends," she said. "I got you this gift." She handed it to Elspeth. It was a dress. "I hoped you would wear it tonight," she said.

Lydia's gift made Elspeth very happy. She didn't often wear dresses, preferring tunics and wool pants for street clothing. But this one was lovely. It was pine green colored, which Lydia said was to bring out the flecks of green in Elspeth's hazel eyes. She removed her robe and pulled the dress over her head. Lydia came up from behind and helped to tie the back, tightening the bodice—and that was when Elspeth could tell exactly how low the neckline fell.

"Oh," said Elspeth as she observed the bare expanse of chest that was now exposed. "I see what you did there." She put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow.

"You look so pretty," said Lydia, ignoring her objections. "It fits perfectly!" She took a comb from the side table and started fixing the tangles in Elspeth's hair. "I am going to braid your hair soon," she said. "Think about how lovely these blond streaks will look in warrior braids. Let's go, the mages should be here by now."

As they left Lydia's room, Elspeth protested that while continuing her quest at the College was prudent—perhaps pursuing a love interest was not. In response, Lydia simply rolled her eyes. As they neared the common area of the inn, Elspeth suddenly stopped and ran back to Lydia's room, shutting the door behind them. She fell against the wall, breathing heavily—as if she'd seen something terrifying.

"What?" said Lydia, "What is it?"

"He's got really nice hair," said Elspeth weakly. "It's really dark brown and his braids are sort of…interesting." She was blushing so furiously that she broke out in sweat.

"My gods Elspeth, what am I going to do with you?" Lydia smacked her palm against her forehead before she started laughing uproariously. "Wait," she said suddenly. "You've never seen his hair?"

"Apprentices don't take their hoods off," explained Elspeth, shrugging her shoulders. "It's a thing."

"Oh, okay." Lydia seemed skeptical. She waited for Elspeth to catch her breath before leading her back out. The mages had secured a large table. Lydia observed their seating arrangement; Onmund was sitting at the end of the table between J'zargo and the wall. She shook her head and muttered quietly, "This will not do." When they approached the table, Lydia grabbed J'zargo's shoulders. He immediately squealed and threw both arms over his head, as if he expected Lydia to hurt him, which sent the rest of the mages into fits of giggles. Much to his surprise, Lydia smiled warmly and announced that J'zargo would help her carry the first round of mead. And when he agreed and got up, Lydia practically shoved Elspeth into his seat—right next to Onmund, who was very happy to see her.

They chatted a bit until J'zargo and Lydia returned with tankards filled with mead. Lydia squeezed herself between Elspeth and Brelyna and dropped a set of dice in front of Onmund. "Roll."


	22. Chapter 18

"We shouldn't have been disturbing Saarthal, no matter what you found down there." Onmund responded to Lydia's inquiry about the strange glowing orb that was now floating above the well in the Hall of the Elements. To Lydia and the rest of the mages, he tried to appear unwavering in his opinion but when she looked away, he winked at Elspeth.

"Isn't the fact that you are studying at the College an affront to your ancestors?" asked Nirya sardonically.

"Yes," replied Onmund, "yes it is." He smiled. "And one I am quite proud of." He paused and turned his full attention back to Elspeth, "Nords don't trust magic or those who use it. Made it difficult for me growing up." He paused and finished his mead. "And Nirya doesn't let me forget it." He tipped his tankard toward her, his mockery obvious. Elspeth smirked and glanced back down toward Nirya who looked irritated.

The other mages seemed unfazed, but Elspeth and Lydia were perplexed by her. She appeared to have no interest in their game and she hadn't touched her mead. She just sat there, scowling and occasionally interjecting snarky comments. Why had she come out at all? In any case, Lydia was determined not let the high elf's attitude ruin was becoming a very enjoyable evening. She was even enjoying J'zargo's company, especially his stories of Elsweyr and how he came to study at the College.

"Mages in Cyrodiil are all about politics. The Synod and the College of Whispers and the Thalmor are too busy guarding secrets to bother to teach. Skyrim was not J'zargo's first choice, but Winterhold is removed from politics, dedicated to study. This is the place for J'zargo to become great," he explained. "Skyrim could not be more different from Elsywer but magic, magic is the same wherever you go."

"Clearly you have never been to Morrowind," said Elspeth. She didn't bother correcting his assumptions about the mages in Cyrodill. Thinking about her former instructors was entirely too painful.

"I told you!" exclaimed Brelyna. "Magic IS different in Morrowind."

"J'zargo does not see how that could be possible," he protested.

"It just is," said Elspeth. "Morrowind is the last place where the old magic was practiced. Levitation. Intervention. That magic disappeared when the Nevarine defeated Dagoth Ur and the Tribunal, but the air in Morrowind still hums with its residue."

"You seem to know a lot about Dunmer history," said Onmund, trying to bring Elspeth's attention back to him.

"Well," she responded. "My mentor in Cyrodill was a Dunmer. She had a way of dropping information into my head while adjusting my grip or fighting stance." She grinned and looked back toward Brelyna again.

Lydia observed the interaction between Elspeth and Onmund. They were not connecting and she wanted to figure out why. As far as Lydia was concerned, he was doing everything right. His gestures were assertive without being aggressive and he was charming without being smarmy. All he wanted, it seemed, was to hold her attention for a minute, just long enough for her to understand that he liked her—plain and simple. The problem was Elspeth. Either she was completely oblivious to his interest or she was trying to ease her anxiety by not paying him too much attention. Knowing Elspeth as she did, it was likely both.

When he excused himself from the table to refill some of their empty tankards, Lydia leaned over and whispered, "You're killing me, Elspeth. You need to pay more attention to him."

"What?"

"You're the only person in this room he wants to talk to." She looked up. "Here he comes, now do that cute half-smile thing you do and ignore the rest of us."

"All right, fine." Elspeth took a deep breath and when he sat down, she did just as Lydia advised. She started by apologizing, half jokingly, for disturbing his ancestors and he laughed and assured her it was fine. They both agreed that the problem was less research and more that mages had a penchant for making big messes of things. Onmund then entertained her with stories about his first attempts at mixing potions in his mother's kitchen and the disasters that ensued, which inspired his grandmother to buy him an alembic, much to his father's dismay. "I'm still not much of an alchemist," he said. "They weren't exactly thrilled when I moved on to illusion magic, but at least it was tidier." He smiled. "When did you start casting spells?"

"I'm a Breton," she said, "we start at our mother's breast." She took a drink of mead. "I've been casting lights and wards since I was wee, but I was six when I cast my first fire ball." She grinned.

"That's young for destruction," said Onmund, raising his eyebrows. "How did it go?"

"I burned down a stable," she said, enjoying the look of amazement on Onmund's face. They continued in this vein for a while, happy to ignore the rest of their group's conversations, until things got heated between Nirya and Aine.

"…you can't be serious," said Aine. Her voice had risen considerably, which was unusual for her and she sounded disgusted about something. "You really think that it was their fault?"

"That's not what I said," protested Nirya.

"Well, you're going to have to explain your position again," said Aine. "Because it sounded to me like you think the mages at Arcane could have prevented what happened."

This immediately piqued Elspeth's interest and she and Lydia and the rest of the mages turned to listen.

"The mages and the Arch-mage rejected a direct order of the Thalmor. If it was the Thalmor, and that's never been proven—"

"Well of course, it's never been proven you twit. The Thalmor ran the investigation!" Aine, who was normally very prim and proper, was furious.

Nirya continued, unabashed by this. "If it was the Thalmor, and I actually agree that it probably was, no one should have been surprised that there was a reaction. The reaction was pretty harsh, sure, but no one should sit back and pretend like they can't believe _something_ happened_._" She shook her head as if was amazed that she had to explain herself.

"_Pretty harsh_?" repeated Lydia, slowly, in utter disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Well, what did they think would happen when Relamus hand delivered that petition to the justiciar's office?" She asked smugly. "That they would change their mind? We're talking about the Thalmor."

The veteran mages were used to Nirya's dismissive opinions and over-the-top arguments, where she would drive her points into the ground, regardless of how illogical and insulting they were. She was insecure and competitive and she liked to blather on about politics and philosophy. Moreover, she had become entirely too accustomed to not being challenged, simply because it was easier for others to roll their eyes and change the topic to sweet rolls than indulge her. It gave her a false sense of accomplishment that was now about to end.

Elspeth was furious. All her feelings of rage and sadness and terror—new and old—came to the surface at once. She slammed her tankard so hard the table shook. "Do you really think _surprised_ is how people felt after what happened at Arcane?"

"That's not what I meant," Nirya rolled her eyes.

Lydia braced herself for a fight, but Elspeth kept talking. "Do you have any idea how ludicrous you sound? You don't get to be dismissive just because you think a purge somehow logically follows from a petition." Her grip around the tankard was tightening and her knuckles had turned white. "You don't get to sit back and make broad generalizations about things you couldn't possibly understand and then pretend it's not a big deal. Do you have any idea what it was like at Arcane? Before and then after the purge?"

"Do you?" Nirya snarled. She knew perfectly well that Elspeth had studied at Arcane University. However, she was livid that Elspeth was challenging her like this.

Elspeth released her grip from her cup, stood up, and stormed out. After a few moments of stunned silence, Onmund went after her while Lydia turned her attention to Nirya.

Outside, Elspeth collapsed onto a bench. She breathed in hard; the cold air alleviated her immediate need to scream and she sat back, her feelings of rage giving way to something raw and empty. Onmund came out of the Frozen Hearth and sat next to her. He didn't say anything; he just sat quietly.

Finally, Elspeth broke the silence. "Did you know that I was the one who found them? At Arcane. My friend and I went into town to study over brandy and wine and came back to…." Her voice trailed off as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He was at a loss as to what he could possibly say that would comfort her. But he felt compelled to say something. "I think you are the first person to ever make Nirya feel small."

"That's pretty cold comfort," she said although her face had softened somewhat.

"Everything in Skyrim is cold," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek, wiping a tear from her face with his thumb.

Not your hand, thought Elspeth as she took his wrist and pressed her face into his palm. He sat a little closer and pulled her into a warm embrace. She buried her face in his chest and cried, but not for fear or sadness or anger. Not this time. These tears were for a whole host of feelings she had not acknowledged in a very long time—if ever. They were for deprivation, for all the things she had been denied in the months following the purge: affection, intimacy, adoration.

After several moments, Elspeth calmed down and she and Onmund sat quietly and comfortably on the porch together. The door to the Frozen Hearth slammed shut and they looked up to see Nirya stomp down the stairs and walk angrily back toward the College. Onmund's eyes were wide with what could only be described as mild amazement. "What is it?" asked Elspeth, not entirely sure why the sight of a woman storming out of a tavern would cause surprise. After all, she had just done the same thing.

"We can _never_ get her to leave," replied Onmund, grinning. "Shall we go back?" Elspeth nodded; she was getting cold and she assumed Lydia would be concerned. Inside, the mages were laughing and Lydia had a look of self-satisfaction on her face that was so unfamiliar it startled Elspeth.

"Ah, my Lydia put the fear of the Eight, those old Dumeri gods, and possibly some Daedric princes into Nirya. And made her go away. It was the most beautiful thing J'zargo has ever seen." He batted his eyelashes at Lydia who then instructed him to refill the empty tankards. He smiled. "J'zargo is happy to oblige."

"I'd like to say she's not always so wretched but she is. We've just never held her accountable. It was just easier to ignore her," said Brelyna. "I'm sorry." Elspeth waved her apology away and smiled.

J'zargo returned and passed around drinks, making sure that Lydia's tankard was wiped clean of dripping mead before he placed it in front of her. They resumed their game and storytelling and did not stop until several hour later when J'zargo's head started bobbing up and down, Brelyna and Aine were slurring their words, and Onmund's eyelids looked heavy and he appeared to be having trouble keeping his eyes open.

The mages and Elspeth walked back to the College together. Onmund was rather quiet now and when J'zargo staggered and fell by the base of the bridge, he and Brelyna rushed over—laughing as they gathered the intoxicated Khajiit up and helped him to the Hall of Attainment. The group left Elspeth by her room. Onmund had hoped to see her to her door alone, but J'zargo needed quite a bit of help. So, Elspeth and Onmund simply smiled at each other as he helped J'zargo, who was nattering on about housecarls and exercising his feline charms.


	23. Chapter 19

_The bodies were piled so high she had to climb over them, digging her hands and kicking feet into dead flesh. There were so many bodies. And she was alone. Yarah had tumbled and fallen into the void while Elspeth kept climbing. Up ahead, a tall figure in a Thalmor robe stood waiting. His lips never moved but his voice echoed in her head. We were just looking for you—_

Elspeth woke with a start, trembling and drenched in cold sweat. The dream was an old friend with a new twist. She fell back on to her pillow and kicked off her covers as feelings of dread and anxiety crept into her gut. After a few moments, she shut her eyes and forced thoughts of Thalmor and the University and the Purge out of her head, trying to focus on the night before, on Onmund and the ease with which he'd taken her in his arms, and on the solace that she found there. The terror from the images abated, only to be replaced with a new and somewhat frivolous—although not less intense—feeling of anxiety.

She stood up and dressed and by the time she got to the tap to wash, she had alleviated her unease by convincing herself that he was probably just being nice. Although this settled the nervousness in her stomach, it did not actually make her feel better.

"Hello Elspeth!" A jovial voice rang through the wash room. It was Aine. She looked weary but she was grinning as she finished up her business. "Onmund is in the alchemy lab."

"Oh?" said Elspeth trying to hide her excitement. "Was he looking for me?"

"I don't know," she said. "Probably." She winked as she exited, leaving Elspeth—once again—feeling like she had to remind herself that _he was just being nice_. Lydia would have smacked her on the back of the head had she known such thoughts were traipsing through her mind.

She went upstairs to the lab where she found Onmund cradling his head in his hands, "Good morning," she said cheerfully, but not too loudly. He looked up and smiled wanly, "Hello. How are you?" His eyelids were still somewhat heavy looking and his face betrayed the pain in his head.

"I'm fine. You look terrible." Elspeth cringed inwardly as soon as the words left her mouth.

Onmund, however, didn't seem to mind. He laughed and said, "Thanks. I always drink more than I should at the Hearth, but last night was excessive."

"I thought Nords were supposed to be able to hold their mead."

"Haven't you figured out yet that I'm really not a very good Nord?"

Elspeth laughed, "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did." He smiled again and locked his eyes to hers, "Quite a bit, actually."

This made her stomach flutter. He had the most amazing smile. She looked at him quizzically and asked, "Do we have torchbugs and chitlin here?"

"Yes. Help yourself to whatever you need."

Elspeth started gathering ingredients and supplies: chitlin, torchbug thorax, garlic, honey, mortar, pestle. Taking care not to be too loud, she mashed the thorax and chitlin together with the garlic and then mixed in the honey. Onmund looked on with suspicious amusement. She looked so very serious as she worked. Finally, she scooped up the ingredients. "Here. Eat this."

Onmund was suspicious. "It smells awful."

"Just swallow it quickly. Do it."

He took the spoon and swallowed. He made a terrible face, "What was that?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if I could get you to eat something gross."

"Are you kidding me?" Onmund was slightly less amused now.

"How do you feel?"

He paused for a moment and smiled. "Better, wow. Pretty good actually. Did you learn that at Arcane?"

"No. The head of the fighter's guild in Bruma taught us that. I think he tried to sell it once, but the chitlin breaks down too fast to be effective. Apparently you can only use it about once a month or you develop a tolerance to it."

"It's too bad. We could make a killing here. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes." Elspeth's anxiety was starting to return. She was unsure of what she was going to say next. Tea would help. At the very least it would give her something to do with her hands. She frantically searched her mind for something else to discuss but nothing seemed to come as effortlessly as Shazir's Amazing Hangover Elixir.

Onmund brought two steaming cups of tea. "Now, were you going to mix potions, or did you just come here to cure my hangover?"

Elspeth had an abundance of potions and no real need to practice alchemy. All she wanted was to sit and laugh with him but for some reason decided he probably shouldn't know that. She wasn't insecure or even coy. Years of little more than training and studying with only a handful of confidantes at her disposal had left her with an abundance of conflicting advice and very little experience in matters of the heart. So, she lied. "Um…do you have any adept Alteration books?" she stammered somewhat, now with her anxiety in full effect. She wasn't a great liar and she desperately needed Lydia's confidence and irreverence toward courtship rituals.

"I do. As a matter of fact, I think I have most of them. I'll be right back."

She let out a deep breath after he left and started cleaning up her mess. Why was _talking_ suddenly so difficult? Elspeth, who had no problem trading barbs with court stewards and other officials, was suddenly finding it immensely difficult to form words in front of a very nice mage. Of course, she never had to flirt before. Andil's affection for her had been uncomplicated and obvious. She never needed to draw him to her because he had always been there. Well, until he wasn't. Elspeth was deep in these thoughts as she cleaned up supplies. So when Onmund brushed up from behind she was startled and, with the maneuver that quite possibly landed her a spot on the Imperial deathcart, she spun around and struck; the side of her arm and elbow caught his rib cage.

Elspeth's face fell in horror as he dropped the books and keeled over. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry," she exclaimed as she grabbed him to stop him from falling forward. And then she felt guilty for letting out an inappropriate gasp of pleasure upon feeling his back through his robe. She helped him over to a chair and knelt by him, looking into his face for some assurance that he was not injured and also not completely furious with her. She squeezed his arm, "Are you okay? I am so, so sorry. I have to stop doing that." She was so embarrassed that she hadn't noticed that Onmund's gasps of pain had given way to stifled laughter.

Indeed, flirting was going incredibly well. "I'm normally very careful, I just have this response when I'm startled…." she started to explain.

"You know, if you wanted me to be uncomfortable, you could have just left me with my hangover," Onmund teased. When he saw the look of sheer mortification on her face he grabbed her hand and said seriously, "I'm fine."

The touch of his hand had sent the flutters from Elspeth's stomach straight up to her chest. She was oblivious to his light-hearted attempts at teasing, and his now serious face and tone turned her nervous energy from anticipation to confusion. Elspeth didn't seem to understand that, to Onmund, everything she did was adorable—even if it left him keeled over and with the air knocked out of his lungs. "Okay," she said quietly, almost imperceptibly, worrying now that the sheer sound of her voice might suddenly knock him from the chair. "But I should probably go now." She picked the books up from the floor. "Thanks for these. I'll bring them back when I'm finished." She backed away and turned to leave, wanting to run straight out of the College and never return, the search for Nerussa be damned.

"You know," said Onmund as if she wasn't desperately trying to escape, "Now that my appetite has returned, I will probably cook dinner instead of crawling into bed when I'm finished here."

"Okay…," she said slowly as she turned back around, still slightly mortified and entirely oblivious.

"Will you be here tonight?"

She nodded, "I'll be around tonight. Maybe later though, if Lydia needs me for anything."

"Good, I like a late dinner. I'll meet you in the dining room around 8 and cook something for you."

Elspeth resisted her immediate impulse, which was to ask, "Why?" She happily accepted the invitation and left, her head buzzing with renewed excitement. She practically skipped down the stairs to her room, where Lydia was stretched out on the bed, reading an expert level destruction book. Elspeth laughed when she saw her, "How did you get in here?"

"Tolfdir saw me waiting in the courtyard and let me in. He said he wants me to have a room here. I think I am going to take him up on it." She paused and said carefully, "I know you can take care of yourself. But with all this mysterious Psijic Order stuff going on, I feel better being here."

"I'm not going to argue with that." Elspeth was thrilled at the thought of Lydia staying at the College. "At the very least, you'll keep Nirya from talking to me. What did you say to her last night?"

"You know," said Lydia, "it was so satisfying at the time but I'm really not proud of myself. Had it been anyone but an Altmer from the College, I could have gotten into trouble." She sighed. "I told her that Winterhold was still a Nord's city and that as a housecarl from the court of Jarl Balgruuf, I could make sure that anything that happened outside the College would see her sent to The Chill."

Elspeth's eyes widened and she smirked at this. She loved Lydia's irreverent side. "It's really not like you to abuse your so-called _authority_ like that."

"Yes, well. Let's hope I'm not compelled to ever again." She sat up and put the book down. "Are you working in the archive all day?"

"Maybe. There aren't any lectures or seminars today so I hadn't given any thought to my schedule."

"I've got some work from the Jarl. He wants us to recover the Helm of Winterhold from the Wreck of the Pride of Tel Vos."

"Is the wreck far?" Elspeth asked as she changed from her robe into her armor, "I can't be out for long."

Lydia looked at her suspiciously. "I thought you said didn't have anything scheduled."

"I don't have work scheduled," said Elspeth as she hiked her boots up and fastened them, "Onmund is cooking dinner for me."

Lydia clapped her hands, "I knew he liked you," she said excitedly. "The wreck isn't far at all." She paused and then asked, "So, did you flutter those eyelashes at him? Or was it that adorable half-smile thing you do with your mouth?" Lydia was genuinely curious to see how Elspeth handled flirting in her absence.

"I cured his hangover. Then I punched him in the ribs."

Lydia threw back her head and laughed, "Oh Elspeth, you are going to grow up to be a fine Nord one day."

Outside, the weather was cold but it was clear and sunny, which made the trek to the shore easy. The wreck was on a small island just east of Winterhold. The Sea of Ghosts was one of the most treacherous seas on all of Nirn, but their journey would not take them far, not to the north or to the west where the sea was almost entirely covered with massive ice floes. Instead, they had two relatively short swims, the second of which Elspeth found most unpleasant. She didn't mind being wet but the water was frigid and she was a Breton. Luckily, her fire-salt treated cloak retained some of its warmth, even when soaked.

As they approached the island they saw the glow from a campfire. They sidled along the edge of the wreck to get a closer look. There appeared to be only two bandits. The first was standing in plain sight, which made it easy for Lydia to take him out with a single arrow shot. The second was more difficult. He was incredibly fast and knew fire spells. He wore destruction robes and Elspeth wondered afterward if he had perhaps studied at the college. In the end, however, he was no match for both women.

The bandits had already done the work of clearing out at least some of the wreck and had loaded their chest up with gold, gems, ingots, silver candlesticks, and the Helm of Winterhold. There was a fire and food and so Elspeth and Lydia were able to warm themselves and enjoy fresh caught fish for lunch. The bandits also had a small skiff, which would make the return trip to the shore relatively easy.

"At least one of the Divines is smiling upon us today," said Lydia as she finished her meal. "Zenithar, I think. Although, you've got Lady Mara at your back too it seems."

In the end, they opted only to bring back only what they could hold in their pockets and satchels, which proved smart since they had no way to transport the chest from the shore back to Winterhold. "Next time, we'll bring a pack mule," said Lydia.

"I didn't think they had pack mules this far north," said Elspeth.

"No, you're right," agreed Lydia. "Although, I think there might be one in Riften."

Back at the Jarl's Longhouse, Korir was happy to have the Helm returned. He ignored Elspeth's association with the College long enough to share a bottle of mead with them. When he bade them farewell, he promised Lydia work in a week or two. At the Frozen Hearth Lydia gathered her things and promised a rather unhappy Eirid that she would be back to play cards with her soon.

It was getting late by the time they arrived at the Hall of Attainment, where Tolfdir was waiting for them. "It's nice to see that Skyrim still has some nice people, you give an old man hope!" he exclaimed as he gave Lydia her key and showed her to her room, which was just across the hall from Elspeth's.

When Elspeth offered to help Lydia unpack and settle in, she just rolled her eyes.

"No!" she said, feigning harshness. "I'm going to take a nap. Then I am going to find Brelyna and Aine and borrow something to read. Then I might go torment J'zargo a little. Now, off with you. Go make yourself look adorable. I don't want to see you again until tomorrow."


	24. Chapter 20

"Other mages may claim to be as good as magic as J'zargo, but they cannot be as charming as he. Thus, J'zargo always comes out on top." He gestured toward Onmund, who was stirring something over the fire. "That is why this one should listen to J'zargo."

"J'zargo," replied Onmund, his patience growing thin, "I am not adding moon sugar to my grandmother's venison stew." And as J'zargo peered into the bubbling pot, Onmund moved to nudge him out of the way. "Go away. I don't want you shedding in it either."

"Leave Onmund alone," said Brelyna. "He doesn't need your advice or your moon sugar."

"Need we remind you that Onmund is the one dining with a woman tonight," teased Aine. "J'zargo is playing cards with Aine and Brelyna. Again."

"J'zargo wonders if Lydia likes fondue." He said, ignoring his friend's ribbing.

"You should go ask her," came a voice from behind. It was Elspeth. "She's downstairs in her room." Aine and Brelyna's eyes brightened at this news. J'zargo was also delighted to hear this, although he tried not to show it. "She's sleeping now, but she will be looking for you guys later."

"Good!" said Aine as she Brelyna gathered up their things to leave. "Come on J'zargo, let's go." J'zargo cocked his head to say something but before he could open his mouth, Aine said sternly, "Now." J'zargo furrowed his brow but relented and followed the women, leaving Elspeth and Onmund alone.

The Hall of Attainment's dining area was not exactly the most romantic eating establishment in Skyrim, but with most of the students done for the evening, it was quiet. Onmund had set a small table in the corner, where he sat Elspeth down and poured some Honinngbrew mead. "I buy this whenever Dagur has it," he said.

"It reminds me of Whiterun," said Elspeth as she took a sip. Onmund smiled and walked back toward the cooking area. He brought back two large bowls of stew and set them down.

"This is my grandmother's recipe. There is not a better venison stew in all of Falkreath hold," he said as he sat down across from her.

Elspeth laid her napkin in her lap. "Is that where you're from?" She was less nervous now, her earlier anxieties assuaged by food and drink.

"I was born and raised there," he replied.

"Is it hard being so far from your family?" asked Elspeth.

"Not at all," he said. "I consider it a blessing. My family was convinced coming here was a death sentence, or worse. It took years of insisting that this is what I'm meant to do." He paused and drank some of his mead. "I write to them once a year to let them know I'm alive, but I haven't seen them since my grandma died. And they made it pretty clear I really wasn't welcome there anymore."

"I'm so sorry," said Elspeth quietly.

"Don't be," he said. "I'm not."

"So, there is nothing you miss from home then?"

"Oh, I didn't say that," he replied. "At Dead Man's drink in Falkreath City, Valga Vinicia used to make the most amazing open face lamb's tongue sandwich—"

Elspeth swallowed her stew and furrowed her brow. "Is that a food or an illicit sex act?"

Onmund laughed and continued, "—which I can't get Haran to make for me at the Frozen Hearth."

"Well of course not! She's not that kind of woman. And, she's married." Elspeth shook her head in mock-disapproval, which made Onmund laugh even harder.

"I do wonder about my sister's little girl. She's about five now. I would have liked to have known her." Onmund paused and took a sip of his mead. "What about your family?" he asked.

For over ten years, Elspeth had kept the secret of her identity with little discomfort. Xeri had established the story so seamlessly in Bruma that even keeping it from Andil was easy. Arriving in Skyrim had brought weight to the lie but not until that moment had it felt even remotely unbearable. Onmund wasn't making small talk; he was genuinely curious about where she came from. And his face betrayed a kind and trustworthy man, one to whom Elspeth want to reveal all her secrets. Not only that, she believed that Onmund would have loved Frostcraig Village—with the atronach guardians around the perimeter and dremora guarding the entrances to various rooms in the Spire. When she was a little girl, there were mages everywhere and they all loved teaching her spells and enchantments.

One day, when it was not quite so dangerous, she would tell him the truth. But for now she took a deep breath and began her story—and for the first time, the truth pounded in the back of her mind as if begging to be released. "My parents were refugees who fled Cyrodill for the camps in Morrowind at the end of the war." _If by refugees you mean exiled champions and by camps you mean an unincorporated village property in the Jerall moutains that has been in my family since the Oblivion Crisis. _"I lost my parents when I was ten and that's when Runa and Xeri, two other refugees, brought me to Bruma to study and train." _My father died and my mother let his housecarl take me to Bruma to prepare me to fulfill some bizarre vision (the likes of which she never could or never would explain) that she had the night I was born." "_Xeri was my mentor—she trained me to fight. She descends from a long line of wise women and warriors from Morrowind." _That's actually true. _"She pushed me very hard and was sort of…." Elspeth paused for a moment.

"Strict?"

"Well, I was going to say insane, but that works." Elspeth grinned, feeling relieved to be moving to the truthful parts of the story. "Runa is a Nord and Lydia's aunt. If not for me she might have returned to Skyrim, but she stayed because she was terrified of what would happen if she'd left me to be raised by Xeri alone. She was the nurturing one." She drank some more mead. "I guess Lydia is my family now." She ate a few more bites of her food and then asked, "Was it strange at first? To be with all these elves and mages?"

"Oh my gods, yes." Onmund shook his head. "In my family you get up with the sun and go down with the sun. I could not believe the hours that mages kept. At first I thought it was an elven thing—but then I would see Tolfdir wandering the halls in the middle of the night. And when he has favor to ask of me, it's usually around 3AM."

"Really?" Elspeth laughed. "What do you say to him?"

"For Tolfdir? I can't say no to him; he helped me adjust and has taught me a lot." Onmund sat back and grinned. "Brelyna and J'zargo and I were all in the same cohort. And we were so eager and so very green when we arrived. We must have driven him crazy. But he endured us with patience. Even J'zargo. I think Tolfdir is the only instructor who hasn't thrown him out of seminar at least once."

"What are the other instructors like here?"

"Very smart, very talented. Not all of them are great at teaching. Collette is probably the best teacher we have and no one takes her seriously."

"Because she teaches restoration?"

"I think that's part of it, but I think it's also her," explained Onmund. "I think if Phinis or Faralda taught restoration, they would get a bit more respect, which is unfortunate."

"What about Enthir? I keep hearing about him as the guy who can get things. But I don't really understand what he does."

"No," said Onmund. "That's about all he does." Onmund's face darkened and he looked down.

"Is something wrong?" Onmund started to shake his head but she raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that was both knowing and inquisitive; it was a look she'd relied on her whole life and one that made it difficult for people to keep things from her. "I may have entered an agreement with Enthir. He had something I needed and so I traded something of mine. It was a mistake and now I regret it."

Elspeth frowned sympathetically. "What was it?"

He sighed. "It was an amulet and it belonged to my family." He looked really sad.

"Can't you get it back?" asked Elspeth.

"Enthir doesn't go back on trades," explained Onmund. "I need to get enough coin to buy it from him before he sells it or trades it away. And that's assuming he'll sell it back to me."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Elspeth.

Onmund looked up. "No," he exclaimed, realizing that he casting a pall over their evening. "It's really not a big deal." He smiled at her and asked, "Have you been up to the roof yet?" Elspeth shook her head and Onmund started cleaning, suddenly very excited. When he was finished, he took her hand and let her up the stairs. "I hope it's still clear out."

He opened the door at the top of the stairs. From outside they could hear laughter and Lydia shouting, "You're out of your element J'zargo" and then the sound of wet snow pummeling fur. Lydia and Aine were just outside the door and when they saw Elspeth and Onmund waiting, they nodded and gestured for them to go in the opposite direction while they left to keep J'zargo occupied.

The weather was still clear and when Elspeth stepped out she looked up and saw the Northern Lights, vertical streaks of green and orange light spanning the night sky. She gasped when she saw them and squeezed Onmund's hand. "Runa told me all about them, but this is the first time I've seen the lights."

"My mother called them Kyne's lights and said that they are messages from the goddess herself, but my grandma said they come from the planes of Aetherius and written on them are the secrets of magic the gods are ready to share with the races on Nirn." He led her to an area enclosed by benches.

"It seems your grandma was a little more supportive of your interest in magic," said Elspeth as she sat down.

"Yes, she was a bit more encouraging. She brought me to the temple in Falkreath and introduced me to Runil, who taught me my first spells," he replied. "But she was still a Nord woman. She wanted me to take over my grandfather's forge when he died and wasn't happy when I came here and like the rest of the family, made her feelings quite clear."

When he looked away, Elspeth wondered if amulet he spoke of earlier belonged to his grandmother. She thought he was upset again, but he put his arm around her and smiled as he pulled her close. They looked back toward their friends and saw them heading down to the Hall of Attainment. Lydia was last to leave and she paused and waved them good night with an exaggerated gesture and a grin intended to indicate her wholehearted approval. Elspeth laughed and when she turned back to Onmund, he leaned in and kissed her. And just as she had imagined, his jaw was strong but his lips and tongue were soft. They kissed for a long time and when they stopped, Onmund took her hands in his and pressed his forehead to hers. Elspeth took a deep breath. She didn't want to let go. Ever. They sat there quietly, each taking a few more quick kisses until Elspeth started shivering. He pulled her hands into the folds of his robe and suggested going back inside.

They walked back down to Onmund's room, laughing about how Elspeth's acquired Nord tendencies did not extend to temperature resistance. "I'll never understand why I can create fire in my hands, but I can't warm the rest of my body," she said. "We could have stayed on the roof all night!"

"I didn't want to stay up there all night," he protested. "It's getting cold."

"I thought Nords loved the cold, standing in the cold, sitting in the cold, drinking in the cold…."

"Only good Nords," he replied as they turned on to his floor, where Tolfdir was wandering around with a stack of books and papers in his arms. Onmund cringed and tried to turn them around. But it was too late. Tolfdir had seen them.

"There you are, my boy," he called out. "I was wondering if you could help me prepare the morning seminar on Ironflesh aspects. It's going to be quite a lesson. Oh, hello Elspeth."

Elspeth greeted Tolfdir before turning her face away, desperately trying not to laugh.

"I was just going to walk Elspeth downstairs," explained Onmund, also trying to hide his reluctant amusement at Tolfdir's impeccable timing.

"Did she hurt her knee?" asked Tolfdir, as if there were no other reason to walk someone to her room.

"Ah…no" Onmund stammered, not exactly sure what to say next.

"I have to give him a book," said Elspeth as she turned him around. "Good night Tolfdir. Don't worry, he'll be right back."

When they were out of earshot, Elspeth burst into a fit of laughter. At her door, Onmund tried to apologize but she wouldn't let him. "Thank you for dinner," she said, taking his hands and pulling him close.

"You're welcome," he said, before leaning in and kissing her again. "I will find you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. "Shouldn't I give you a book?"

Onmund shook his head as he walked away. "He won't even notice."

When he was gone, Elspeth rolled her head back against the doorway and walked over to the washroom, where she turned on the tap and splashed frigid water on her face. She was restless and not even remotely tired. She thought back over the evening, which made her smile until she recalled the amulet. She surmised that trading the amulet hurt far more than he let on and as she dried her face, she decided to see exactly what kind of hours these mages kept.


	25. Chapter 21

Elspeth found Enthir, the Bosmer sorcerer and trader, wandering around the second floor of the Hall of Countenance and she approached him warily. Like most Bosmer, there was nothing physically intimidating about him but he dealt in rare and unusual items and ingredients—black market things—and she had little experience with people like him.

"Oh look, it's the destruction magic genius," he said with his tone a mix of sarcasm and admiration. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you are the mage who can get things," she said.

He looked around carefully. "Let's go talk in my room." When Elspeth looked at him suspiciously, he sneered. "I won't bite you. I do all my business there." He looked her over. "Besides, you could kill me where I stand."

When they arrived Elspeth looked him squarely in the eyes and said, "I believe you have something of Onmund's. I want to get it back."

"Oh how precious," said Enthir mockingly, "Onmund is too afraid to deal with me himself and so he sent you."

"He's not afraid of you," Elspeth protested, "and he didn't send me."

"So, you're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart? Again, I say _precious_." He shook his head and continued. "Look, I'll make this simple for you. All my trades are final. Onmund knew this ahead of time, and went through with it anyway." He paused and smirked. "So, there is nothing more to be said."

Elspeth wasn't stupid. There was always something more to be said. So, she crossed her arms and tried to be persuasive. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you return the amulet." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew it wouldn't work. Her ability to be persuasive seemed so random these days.

"Yes, you see, the thing is…I'm not concerned with _everyone's best interest_. I find I'm only concerned with my own."

He sounded so smug and self-satisfied that Elspeth didn't believe him and with this, she became determined to wear him down. "There must be something I can do." Her tone was matter-of-fact. She wasn't pleading with him, not yet anyway. She knew there had to be something he needed. Or wanted.

"Look how persistent you are. It's charming, really." He grinned. "Onmund gave up the first time I said no, but not you…." He paused for a moment and let his voice trail somewhat. "All right. I'll tell you a little story." He cleared his throat. "Let's pretend for a moment that a certain individual was looking to acquire a particular staff. Let's also pretend that he traded some valuable items for said staff. And it was only later that it was realized that this individual might…misuse such a staff. The resulting disaster would reflect quite poorly on everyone involved. Are you following me?"

"No, not really." Elspeth was quite confused. "What is your point?"

"You're not very good at this are you," he said, again with the mocking. "Look, I traded a staff to someone and found out later that was a bad idea. So, I'd like the staff back. Understand now?"

Elspeth raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "You won't let Onmund out of his trade, but you want out of yours?"

"I did not have the advantage of knowing this particular individual's character. Onmund can claim no such ignorance," Enthir replied, scowling.

"Fine," she said. "I'll get the staff for you."

"Well look at that, we have agreement. The individual you are looking for is an Altmer named Tanvir and he took the staff up to Skytemple ruins, just north of here. Don't underestimate him. He's a very powerful destruction wizard. He'll be a challenge. Even for you genius." He raised his eyebrows to gesture for her to leave. "Until next time."

Elspeth walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She woke up after only a couple of hours. It was early still, but she couldn't get back to sleep. After about an hour of going through the motions of reading a book but not actually absorbing any information, she put her armor on, packed her satchel, and left. She found Lydia sleeping soundly in her room and she knelt down and shook her lightly. "Lydia," she said, "wake up."

Lydia groaned and rolled over. She squinted at Elspeth and then looked over at the clock. "What are you doing here? Why aren't all draped over Onmund?"

"You're funny." said Elspeth. "I need to go to Skytemple Ruins to get something for Enthir. I'll explain on the way."

As a fellow Nord, Lydia was sympathetic to Onmund's plight. Her father's shield, which hung in the upstairs hallway in Breezehome, was the only thing she had of his. It was beautiful and powerful—forged by his friend Eorlund Grey Mane and enchanted by the High King's court wizard in Solitude. His captain recovered it after it was thought to be lost in the battle that had cost him his life. It was so special she couldn't bring herself to use it, lest it go missing again. "You know," Lydia said as they left the College. "Lydia is a nice name for a baby girl. And you're gonna owe me after this."

The ruins were located on a large glacial mound, which was easily accessible by stepping along the path of ice floes from the shore. Finding a straightforward path upward proved to be a little more difficult, however. They got caught in a storm and about halfway up the icy trail, visibility was reduced to almost nothing. At the top of the mound they found the sheltered entrance to the ruins, where they were able to rest a moment before going inside.

The ruin itself was little more than a small room with a single sarcophagus and a chest. Elspeth's heart sank a bit as she realized that Tanvir was nowhere inside. "He could still be somewhere on the glacier," suggested Lydia. "There are more surface ruins outside.

Indeed, as they exited the ruin and looked ahead, they saw the outline of a man in robes in the distance standing near what looked like an altar. The storm gave them cover as they sneaked around the perimeter of the top of the mound. Elspeth approached him carefully but he attacked as soon as he saw them, first turning the staff on both of them. Elspeth was able to repel it but Lydia had no wards and it hit her directly. She stumbled back and looked up. "Everything is so pretty," she said dreamily. It was a charm spell and Elspeth had no idea how powerful it was or how long it would put Lydia out of commission although it must have been pretty strong to affect her at all.

"Get back!" she yelled as she pushed the now staggering and dazed Lydia to safety. She charged at the wizard. Enthir has not been exaggerating about his power. Why he bothered using a charm spell was a mystery. When he turned his lightening spells on her, Elspeth couldn't recall the last time she had seen such powerful destruction magic coming at her and most of her magicka was used up trying to maintain a greater ward strong enough to deflect it. She had a very, very small window of opportunity when his magicka was drained. She dodged another shot from the staff and with what little magicka she had left, tossed a small fireball, knocking a potion out of his hand, and lunged forward, just barely getting close enough to cut him in the gut. He dropped the staff before twitching a couple of times and then he was still. Assuming him to be dead, Elspeth turned around quickly to see where the staff had fallen.

She was steadying herself along an icy ledge behind the altar and as she grasped the staff, she felt a strong and incredibly painful lightning spell hit her back, right below the place where her arm met her shoulder, right where her armor was a bit soft so that she could move around. It hit her hard enough to cause her to stumble and slide down the edge of the glacial mound, and she barely managed to grab a small slab of ice jutting out over the edge. She pulled up with her all her strength but she just dangled there. With one hand on the protruding ice and the staff in her other, she couldn't cast so she just had to wait to heal, thanking the gods she didn't have to hold on with the arm that had just been injured and praying that the staff had enough charge to work on Tanvir.

She looked up and saw Tanvir looking over, holding his gut where she cut him. She gulped and aimed the staff at him. He easily dodged the spell, but as he raised his hand to cast a spell that would have sent her tumbling down the side of the mound, leaving her wedged in the ice below, Lydia leaped from behind, knocking him down and finishing him off with her axe. "HANG ON!" she screamed. "JUST…HANG ON!" She slid herself down as close as she could and lowered her axe. "SWING YOUR ARM OVER AND GRAB THE BLADE."

"I can't!" she called back. "I can't drop the staff."

"YOU HAVE TO DROP THE STAFF!"

Elspeth looked down; there would be no recovering the staff if she dropped it. It would be jammed in the ice. She looked up again. Lydia was still screaming at her to grab the axe. The pain in her back meant that she had one good swing left. Maybe. So, she stuck the top of the staff into her boot and grasped it between her legs—this would make crawling back over the edge difficult but it was worth a try. Then she swung her arm up and grabbed the blade; the pain from the spell was unbelievable but she stretched and shrieked and squeezed. Lydia pulled her to safety and after they tumbled back to the safer side of the edge, she clutched her into a full body embrace, crushing her shoulder. Elspeth cried and howled in pain but Lydia just held her tighter. "Gods," she cried, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay," said Elspeth weakly, "You're really hurting my shoulder."

"I don't care!" she said but after a few moments she released her. Elspeth healed herself as best she could but knew the pain in her shoulder would linger for a while. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid and rolled over and pushed her face into the snow.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have made sure he was dead. I should have dropped the staff…." Her voice trailed off but she looked up at Lydia again. "I am so sorry."

Lydia couldn't stop shaking. They had both become a little overconfident in their abilities to fight together and perhaps this was a good lesson for the two of them. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "Just don't do that again." She stood up and brushed herself off and after helping Elspeth to her feet looked at her intently and said, "I would have had to tell Xeri that you died chasing Nord plonker!" She pursed her lips. "She would have yelled at me! Because I am NOT supposed to let you die that way. It isn't honorable. I don't care what Idolaf says."

Elspeth looked at her and burst out laughing. "Runa would have been proud though."

"You're going to have to name all the babies Lydia now. Even the boys."

They walked slowly and steadily down the mound taking care to avoid horkers and other creatures on the way home while Lydia chattered on about magic Nord-Breton babies. Elspeth humored her friend, thinking about how excited she was to give Onmund his amulet back when she stopped and exclaimed, "Oh my gods!" She looked down at the staff and then back at Lydia. "Am I really just chasing Nord…." She clapped her hand over her mouth, now suddenly distressed.

"What?" Lydia would have laughed but when she saw the look of concern on Elspeth's face, she stifled her giggles and put her arm around her. "I wouldn't let you do that." She paused. "Well, yes I would but I wouldn't let you take on a storm wizard for it." She hugged her and smiled reassuringly.

When they arrived back at the College, Lydia went to change and Elspeth went immediately to Enthir's door, where she knocked somewhat impatiently. After a few moments she heard, "Who is it?" He sounded irritated.

"It's Elspeth. Enthir, I have your staff," she pressed her forehead against the door.

"Just a minute," he called out. She heard shuffling and a crash and then shushing. When he opened the door, his hair was disheveled and his robe seemed somehow…crooked. "Come in," he said.

"I could stay out here," she offered. She suddenly felt extremely awkward around him.

"No!" he insisted. He leaned in and said quietly, "I never do business in the open hallway. Come in!" She walked in and handed him the staff, which he inspected carefully. "Good," he said as he looked things over. "And you seem more or less unscathed." He stopped and cocked his head, as if he were curious about something but not quite certain how to ask.

"Enthir…." He patience was spent.

"Okay," he said. He opened a chest and from a small silk bag he removed the amulet, which he handed to her. She put it in her pocket and turned to leave.

"You really like him, don't you?" His tone had changed. It softened and seemed almost friendly although at this point, Elspeth was too weary and sore to care. She simply nodded, desperate to leave his room. As she grabbed the door handle, she heard a noise come from one of his closets, a scratching and then a thud. She eyed the door suspiciously and then looked back at Enthir. He didn't appear embarrassed or even impatient; he just had a sort of crooked, knowing smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's good to know some things are the same everywhere," she said, recalling the strange culture of secrecy over such matters that had pervaded Arcane University. Her curiosity was piqued, but as far as she was concerned, as long as it wasn't Onmund in there, she didn't care. She turned and left the Hall of Countenance as quickly as she could.


End file.
